La face cachée
by Mackensy
Summary: Spencer a écouté une fois son coeur au lieu de son cerveau. C'était une erreur et maintenant il en subit les conséquences. Combien de temps pourra-t-il cacher à ses équipiers qu'il est lui aussi une victime? Violence et relation homosexuelle
1. Chapter 1

**Nouvelle fic, j'avais pourtant dit que j'arrêtais mais forcée de constater que j'adore écrire. Néanmoins nouvelle approche, pour une fois je ne mêle pas Harry Potter à l'histoire. Je me lance dans une série que j'adore Esprit Criminel. Le premier chapitre est court, mais c'est pour mettre dans l'ambiance et quand je dis mettre dans l'ambiance, c'est le cas de le dire. On entre directement dans le vif du sujet. **

**Mise à jour le 22 juin 2012, j'ai trouvé une béta qui est entrain de corrigé les tonnes de fautes dans mes chapitres. Remercions: Ptitenath92**

* * *

Spencer se trouvait devant sa porte. Il hésitait à entrer, parce qu'il savait ce qui l'attendait. Il venait de rentrer d'une mission à Los Angeles. Un tueur un série qui s'attaquait à des vieilles femmes, qui les noyait pour enlever leurs pêchers. L'équipe avait mis trois semaines pour trouver le tueur, c'était une mission longue et éprouvante. Chaque membre était rentré chez lui pour un repos bien mérité. Mais Spencer savait que ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur, n'avait rien à voir avec le repos. Cependant il n'avait pas le choix, il savait que plus il attendait et pire se serait. Donc il frappa à sa propre porte, attendant. Un homme vint ouvrir, il avait plus ou moins la même taille que Morgan, il était également musclé mais moins que l'agent. Il avait des cheveux noirs coupés court et des yeux verts foncés. Son t-shirt noir et son jean moulait parfaitement son corps. Quand Spencer l'avait vu pour la première fois, dans un bar où Morgan l'avait trainé, il s'était tout de suite senti attiré par lui. Mais ce n'est que le lendemain quand il le revit dans sa librairie préféré qu'il lui parlât. Il ne s'était jamais demandé s'il était vraiment homo, mais l'effet que cet homme exerçait sur lui était magnétique. Pour la première fois, il avait écouté son cœur au lieu de son cerveau. Il avait eu tort mais ce qui était sûr c'est que Samuel Becker était et serait sa dernière erreur de ce genre.

Il revint brutalement à la réalité quand deux lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. C'était un baiser possessif rien d'autre. Il voulait juste lui rappeler qu'il lui appartenait. Ils se séparèrent et entrèrent dans la maison. Reid posa son sac dans l'entrée et suivit son petit ami dans la cuisine. Ce dernier s'assit sur une chaise et montra l'autre. Obéissant, Spencer s'assit. Il avisa la pièce, une pile de vaisselle s'entassait dans l'évier, des détritus jonchaient le sol et des seringues se trouvaient un peu partout. Spencer soupira ce qui eut pour résultat d'énerver son petit ami. Ce dernier avait des yeux de dément, c'était chaque fois pareil quand il revenait de mission.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti si longtemps? Commença-t-il, c'était une question rhétorique bien sûr. Tu sais que quand tu n'es pas là je m'ennuie. Et que quand je m'ennuie, je pense à toi. Tu sais dans quel état, cela me met.

- J'ai fait aussi vite que possible. Se défendit-il mais c'était peine perdue.

- Tu as aimé ce voyage avec Morgan, ça te plaît, n'est-ce pas, d'être avec ce connard!

- On travaille ensemble, c'est un collègue

- Tait-toi petite lopette. Tu m'appartiens, ton corps et ton âme. Et t'as intérêt à t'en souvenir. Je sors et quand je reviens je veux que cette maison soit nickel. Après, on rattrapera le temps que ton patron nous a fait perdre.

La porte claqua et Spencer s'écroula au sol. Un an et six mois que cela durait, au départ tout s'était bien passé. Samuel était calme, gentil, attentionné puis il était devenu possessif et violent. Il ne pouvait rien contre lui, il était trop fort. Il avait néanmoins voulu se révolter mais il était déjà trop tard son bourreau le tenait à sa merci à partir du moment où il avait menacé de faire du mal à son équipe. Il savait absolument tout d'eux, où ils habitaient, leurs habitudes, de Garcia à son filleul. Reid devait les protéger parce que tout ça était de sa faute.

Spencer se releva et commença à ranger, machinalement comme chaque fois. Même si c'était difficile pour lui, il avait appris à ne pas penser. Il agissait juste comme un automate, pour ne pas réfléchir à la suite. Car quand Samuel reviendrait en plus de la drogue, il serait bourré et il savait que cela allait donner un cocktail explosif. Et comble de mal chance, Hotch leur avait donné deux semaines de congés, et Samuel allait s'en donner à cœur joie. Il était méthodique et faisait attention à ne jamais laisser de marques visibles. Et Spencer faisait le reste, il se concentrait à cent pour cent sur l'enquête. Pour que personne ne voit à quel point il avait besoin d'aide. A quel point tout son corps et son âme criait à l'aide. Mais comme son bourreau l'avait dit, cela ne servait à rien. Car tout son être était prisonnier et aucun membre de l'équipe n'était au courant. Pour eux il était simplement, le génie Reid. Et c'était encore là, la dernière lueur d'espoir de l'agent. Pouvoir régler les problèmes d'autrui pour oublier les siens. Et à ce jeu là, Spencer Reid était le meilleur.

* * *

**Donc voilà, je commence déjà a martyrisé le pauvre Spencer. Bon le premier chapitre n'est pas le meilleur, mais le suite promet même si je ne l'ai pas encore complètement écrite, tout est dans ma tête.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je suis contente que ma nouvelle fic plaise surtout que pour l'instant j'ai de l'inspiration à revendre (pour cette fic en tout cas). Bon petite notication avant de commencer, je situe plus ou moins mon histoire vers la saison cinq voir six. Cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Autre point je ne suis pas profiler, donc mon profil de victime dénotera surement si vous pouviez essayer d'y faire abstraction, je ferrais de mon mieux :-).**

**Autre point, j'ai décidé de mettre comme dans la série, des citations. Par contre se sont des phrases que j'ai choisis et qui ne sont pas toute d'auteur de livre. Vous verrez bien.**

**Merci pour les reviews qui m'encouragent beaucoup et qui m'a permis d'écrire ce chapitre si vite.**

**Voilà je crois que c'est tout, je vous laisse pour le nouveau chapitre.**

* * *

_" Aussi noir que soit la nuit, l'aube lui succède toujours" Kingdom Hearts_

La chambre était plongée dans le noir, Spencer était allongé sur le côté droit et fixait les étoiles à travers la fenêtre. Autour de sa taille se trouvait un bras possessif qui appartenait au corps qui était collé à lui. Samuel dormait et sa respiration était calme contrairement à Reid qui ne pouvait pas dormir pour diverses raisons. La première étant les douleurs qu'il ressentait dans chacun de ses membres. Dés que l'ivrogne était rentré, il lui avait asséné une gifle qui l'avait fait voler à travers le salon. Il l'avait ensuite relevé par les cheveux et l'avait trainé dans la chambre. Il l'avait violé, oui, c'était bien le mot. Il y avait fort longtemps que Spencer n'était plus consentant. Il se débattait encore mais cela ne faisait qu'exciter son bourreau.

La deuxième raison pour laquelle il n'arrivait pas à dormir était qu'il savait que demain serait aussi pénible. Même si ce n'était jamais la même scène le lendemain. Néanmoins, il devait dormir sinon ce serait pire. Il espérait seulement ne pas faire de cauchemar pour ne pas réveiller son bourreau qui n'aimait pas ça. Avant de fermer les yeux, il pensa à son équipe. A chacun de ses membres s'imaginant ce que chacun ferait le lendemain. Cela le calma comme à chaque fois.

Quand il se réveilla, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et illuminait la chambre. Il était seul dans le lit, il soupira en se mettant sur le dos, étira ses muscles endolori. C'est à ce moment que Samuel entra avec un plateau déjeuner. Quand il le vit, Spencer remonta la couverture sur son torse nu. C'était un réflexe inutile qui fit rire son petit ami. Ce dernier s'avança et posa le plateau sur les genoux de son compagnon avant de lui donner un tendre baiser sur la bouche. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir Reid, il ne s'habituera jamais à ces revirements de situation.

- Pourquoi te cacher mon petit Reid? Je connais déjà tout de toi. Tu es si mignon, allez mange. Dit-il en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Reid qui commençait à picorer.

Sur le plateau se trouvait tout ce que l'agent aimait, du jus d'orange pressée, deux tartines avec de la confiture à la cerise et un pain au chocolat. Alors qu'il était à la moitié du plateau et que Samuel assis sur le lit l'admirait, une sonnerie retentit. C'était le portable de Spencer qu'il avait laissé dans son sac. Samuel alla le chercher quand il revint sa bonne humeur avait déjà disparu.

- Mets le haut-parleur. Dit Samuel en lui tendant le portable, Reid frissonna quand il lut le nom de Morgan.

- Allo.

- Et quoi Reid, on fait la grasse-mat, c'est la troisième fois que je t'appelle.

- Oui j'étais fatigué. Répondit-il en jouant avec le couteau.

- Dis je me disais qu'il y avait longtemps qu'on n'était pas sorti en dehors du boulot. Et j'ai deux places pour un match de base-ball ce soir.

Spencer jeta un coup d'œil à Samuel qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard appuyé contre le mur. On pouvait voir la colère monter en lui. Le génie décida donc de couper court à la conversation.

- Je suis désolé Morgan mais j'ai déjà prévu autre chose.

- T'es sûr petit génie?

- Ouais tu n'as qu'à inviter Garcia

- Garcia à un match tu crois…

- Faut que je te laisse, bon match

Et il raccrocha, Samuel s'avança et lui arracha le portable qui alla s'écraser contre le mur. Puis il attrapa les cheveux de sa victime, le souleva pour que leurs visages ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de ce connard!

- Je lui ai dit non

- Si tu arrêtais de trémousser ton petit cul devant lui, il arrêterait peut-être de t'inviter. Petite putain. Cracha-t-il en lâchant sa proie, puis il vit que le plateau s'était renversé par terre. Ramasse ça et va prendre une douche tu me dégoutes.

Puis il sortit en claquant la porte comme à son habitude. Reid se leva en essayant de ne pas marcher sur les bouts de verre. Il ramassa les pots cassés tout en maudissant Morgan d'avoir gâché un des seuls moments de calme. Mais il s'en voulut tout de suite en sachant fort bien que ce n'était pas la faute de Derek. Que tout était seulement de sa faute à lui. Il jeta tout dans la poubelle et entra dans la salle de bain. Il ne pouvait pas fermer la porte à clé, en réalité il ne possédait aucune clé de la maison. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se regarda dans le miroir. Son visage était normal peut-être un peu cerné mais sans plus. Puis il regarda le reste de son corps, il n'avait que son boxer et donc il pouvait contempler l'ampleur des dégâts. Il avait un énorme bleu qui couvrait la presque totalité de son flanc droit. Surement quand il s'était pris la table le jour avant. Ses bras et son dos portaient des traces de griffures et des marques de doigts. Au moins cette fois-ci, n'avait-il pas utilisé d'objets. Néanmoins, il devait encore subir deux semaines avec son bourreau.

Il se glissa sous le jet chaud de la douche, il se frotta pour éliminer la crasse visible et invisible. Puis il ferma les yeux en laissant l'eau couler. Il sursauta quand deux mains, encerclèrent sa taille. Il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Samuel se colla à lui déposant des baisers dans son cou. Spencer pouvait déjà sentir que l'autre était excité mais il savait ce qu'il attendait. Il faisait tout pour que Reid réagisse, sauf que ce dernier était loin de partager son excitation. Après cinq minutes de caresses en tout genre, Samuel était vraiment énervé. Il le retourna et le plaqua contre le mur carrelé de la douche.

- Alors ma petite putain, je ne te plais pas c'est ça! Tu préférais que se soit ce cher Morgan, là tu banderais! Ou ton cher boss ou Gideon. Eux tu leur offres ton joli cul et tu cries comme une salope! Mais pas moi, je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi!

- Non, je suis juste fatigué. Samuel, s'il te plait.

- Non, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu vas prendre ton pied petit connard. Je veux t'entendre crier!

Oui, Spencer cria mais pas de plaisir. Bien que pour Samuel ce soit pareil. Reid se retrouva une nouvelle fois seul, il pleura. Il pleura sur le sol de la salle de bain, totalement nu, quand il se releva il vit du sang. Il prit une éponge et nettoya tout, machinalement mêlant l'eau à ses larmes.

Puis il enfila une chemise et un jean. Il descendit au salon où se trouvait Samuel qui regardait la télé en fumant une cigarette. Quand il vit Spencer, il l'écrasa et fit un geste pour qu'il vienne à côté de lui. Il passa un bras autour de son épaule et l'attira tout contre lui en lui posant un baiser sur ses cheveux encore humides.

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas me fâcher mais c'est de ta faute. Tu fais tout pour m'exciter, tu m'attires tellement.

- Je suis désolé. Fit Spencer pour l'apaiser.

- Tu es si mignon mon petit Reid.

Ils passèrent la journée, là, calmement sans nouveau drame. Reid se détestait d'être aussi faible, de ne pas pouvoir repousser ces bras qui l'étouffaient. Et qui en même temps lui apportait une sorte de protection. C'était difficile d'expliquer l'horreur des sentiments qui l'habitait. Pourtant lui qui était profiler connaissait tout ça. C'était son métier, mais là, il ne voyait qu'un être faible et qui méritait ce qui lui arrivait.

Voilà une semaine que Reid était revenu de mission, là il était seul à la maison Samuel étant parti pour un rendez-vous. Spencer ne savait pas vraiment quel métier il exerçait, il supposait seulement. Le jour avant avait été dur pour l'agent. D'une nouvelle crise de rage, son bourreau l'avait frappé au visage, son arcade avait enflé. Mais il ne s'était pas arrêté là, il l'avait attaché au lit et ne l'avait détaché que le matin avant de partir. C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait ces méthodes.

Alors qu'il essayait de se concentrer pour lire un livre, son portable sonna le faisant sursauter. Il posa son bouquin sur la table basse et prit son téléphone. Il se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil et décrocha.

- Reid, j'écoute

- C'est Hotch, je suis désolé d'écourter tes vacances mais on a une affaire urgente.

- Vous avez vraiment besoin de moi?

- Oui, on va avoir besoin de toute l'équipe

- C'est que…

- Il y a un problème? Fit la voix soupçonneuse de son patron.

- Non

- Très bien, on fera le briefing dans l'avion dans deux heures.

- Bien, je me prépare et j'arrive

Quand Reid raccrocha, il était complètement paniqué. Samuel n'allait pas être content et en plus, il fallait qu'il trouve une bonne excuse pour son arcade. Il décida de traiter les problèmes un par un. Il composa le numéro de son bourreau. Après trois sonneries, il décrocha, à première vue il n'était pas de bonne humeur.

- Becker

- C'est Reid

- Attend deux minutes. Dit-il, on entendit des pas puis il reprit. Voilà tu peux parler.

- Je dois partir, une affaire urgente. Laissa tomber Reid, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

- Tu te fous de moi!

- Non, je t'assure

- Annule. Ordonna Samuel

- J'ai essayé. Répondit-il puis il y eut un blanc.

- Vas-y mais je peux t'assurer que quand tu rentreras tu vas le payer.

- Samuel…

Il avait déjà raccroché, Reid se rendit compte qu'il tremblait. Cette fois-ci, il allait le payer cher. D'un côté il espérait que la mission dure longtemps pour être loin de lui. Mais de l'autre plus il restait éloigné, plus il serait énervé à son retour. Un moment il pensa retéléphoner à Hotch pour le convaincre qu'il ne pouvait pas partir. Cependant il se sentit tout de suite égoïste, c'était une mission importante. Il monta donc à l'étage pour faire son sac, puis il ne lui resta que le dernier problème. Son arcade était enflée et virait sur le mauve, il n'avait pas le choix il allait devoir mentir à son équipe. Pour faire bonne figure même en sachant que cela ne ferait que retarder l'échéance, il enfonça une casquette sur sa tête. C'était un cadeau de Derek et il ne l'avait jamais mise, elle était pourtant toute simple, en noir. Mais il avait vraiment l'air d'un gamin avec. Au moins cela donnerait un bon sujet de moquerie pour l'équipe. Il appela un taxi et partit pour une nouvelle mission.

Quand il arriva dans l'avion toute l'équipe était déjà là. Il s'installa à côté de Morgan, tête baissée. En face de lui se trouvaient JJ et Emily, à gauche, Rossi et Hotch. Tous le regardèrent s'asseoir sans un mot. Hotch prit la parole alors que Jennifer leur donnait chacun un dossier.

- Je me répète mais je suis désolé d'avoir dû écourter vos vacances. Néanmoins cette affaire nécessitait que toute l'équipe soit présente. JJ, tu veux continuer?

- Oui, nous nous rendons à Harrisburg, où plusieurs corps ont été retrouvés. Ce sont tous des hommes entre 25 et 35 ans, de stature plutôt petite. Les meurtres ont commencé il y a trois ans.

- Pourquoi nous prévenir que maintenant? Demanda Rossi en examinant les photos.

- Car le premier homme, Steve Hernandez a été tué il y a trois ans, le suivant Mickael Done huit mois plus tard. Puis Adam Wander six mois plus tard. Mais ces trois derniers mois on compte cinq meurtres.

- Il prend confiance. Constata Emily mais Derek n'était pas du même avis.

- Ou on n'a pas retrouvé les autres. Sur un rayon de combien de kilomètres opère-t-il?

- Large c'est une autre raison pour laquelle on ne nous a pas tout de suite appelés. Les victimes habitaient tous une ville différente autour d'Harrisburg. Et c'est là qu'habitait Mathew Gale, la dernière victime.

- Reid il nous faudra un plan. Dit Hotch mais le concerné ne réagit pas. Reid?

Ce dernier était plongé dans le dossier, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Morgan lui donna un coup de coude qui le fit relever la tête. Il réalisa que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui. Il rougit légèrement et s'excusa.

- Il nous faudra son profil géographique.

- Je m'en charge.

Le téléphone sonna et Reid remercia Garcia de son intervention.

- Salut mes mignons, j'ai épluché les informations des victimes. Tous habitaient seuls et sans enfants, aucun problème majeur avec la justice. Et ils ne semblent n'avoir aucun point commun ensemble.

- Merci Garcia, continue à chercher et si tu as des nouvelles contacte-nous.

- Très bien et comment va mon petit génie?

- Il va bien, il retombe en enfance. Ricana Morgan, il fut fusillé du regard par Spencer.

- Pourquoi?

- Merci Garcia.

- Je vous laisse

Vu que le voyage allait encore durer et qu'apparemment le briefing était terminé, Spencer se leva pour avoir plus de place. Il se mit derrière et relut le dossier. Pourquoi son cerveau n'arrivait-il pas à enregistrer les informations, c'était bien une première. Il se massa le cou en fermant les yeux quand il les rouvrit JJ était assise en face de lui.

- Ça va?

- Oui pourquoi?

- Qu'est-ce que tu caches? Une nouvelle coupe de cheveux qui a foiré?

- J'aurais préféré. Murmura-t-il, elle ne l'entendit pas mais il fallait bien qu'il s'explique. D'accord mais après vous allez tous vous moquer et on passera à autre chose. On a une mission.

- Promis. Allez raconte.

- Je me suis pris les pieds dans le tapis du salon et je suis tombé la tête la première sur le coin de la table. Et voilà. Conclua-t-il en retirant sa casquette.

Alors que Jennifer faisait une grimace, le concerné priait pour que son histoire passe. Il avait été convaincant et personne ne pourrait imaginer ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé. Hotch lisait le dossier mais Spencer avait bien vu son regard, le même que Rossi. Morgan et Emily eux, avaient fait plus ou moins la même grimace que la blonde.

- Ouch, tu ne t'es pas raté. Dit simplement la brune mais bien sûr il fallut que Derek en rajoute une couche.

- Je te l'avais dit Reid de ne pas lire en marchant.

- Je sais bien, bon je peux me remettre au travail.

- D'accord, je te laisse. Dit l'agent en allant se remettre à côté d'Emily.

Il ne remit pas sa casquette mais sans elle, il se sentait sans protection. Le voyage se passa calmement et ils atterrirent sous la pluie. Il était tard et ils se rendirent donc directement à l'hôtel car ils ne pouvaient rien faire avant demain. Ils décidèrent de manger un bout ensemble, ils prirent place dans le restaurant de l'hôtel. Ils venaient de commencer à manger quand le portable de Spencer sonna. Il regarda le nom et vit que c'était Samuel, il devait absolument répondre. Il s'excusa et sortit dehors pour être sûr que personne n'entende. La pluie tombait toujours mais c'est à peine s'il s'en rendit compte.

- Spencer

- Où es-tu? Attaqua-t-il, l'agent pouvait presque sentir l'alcool.

- A Harrisburg. On vient d'atterrir

- Tu t'amuses bien?

- Non. Répondit-il simplement, c'était la pure vérité.

- Je déteste que tu me mentes petit crétin. Tu reviens quand?

- Je ne sais pas

- Tu es où en ce moment?

- À l'hôtel

- Tu as une chambre seule?

- Non

- Avec qui? Demanda-t-il mais vu que Spencer ne répondait pas, il répéta. Avec qui?

- Derek

- Ça te plait n'est-ce pas? D'être le petit enculé de service

- Non. Gémit presque Spencer

- Bien amuse-toi bien, moi je crois que je vais aller faire un tour à Las Vegas.

- Non je t'en supplie. Je peux m'arranger pour rentrer

- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. Ordonna le bourreau en changeant de voix.

- Je t'aime. Fit Reid la mort dans l'âme.

- Dis que tu m'appartiens

- Je t'appartiens

- Bien, je te téléphonerai surement demain et tu n'as pas intérêt à le laisser ne serait-ce que poser un doigt sur toi.

- Je te le promets

- C'est bien ma petite chose

Il raccrocha et Spencer ne savait pas comment ses jambes le portaient encore. Il était trempé mais il s'en fichait. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'il couchait avec Morgan? Il se dégoutait tellement, juste le fait de penser que quelqu'un d'autre le touche. Il ne voulait pas salir son ami, aucun de ses amis. Il ne méritait même pas leur amitié. Il ne savait que leur mentir. Mais au fond Samuel le savait et il en jouait. C'était juste pour l'avoir à sa merci encore plus. Comme le fait de menacer sa mère. Tout était un jeu dans sa tête. Il décida de rentrer et monta directement dans sa chambre. Il prit une douche rapide et se glissa sous les couvertures d'un des deux lits. Un sentiment d'aise l'assaillit, il entendit des pas devant la porte. Il fit semblant de dormir et Morgan fit comme s'il y croyait. Il se déshabilla en vitesse et éteint la lumière avant de se coucher.

* * *

Je **ne fais pas encore de cadeaux à Reid (ne me tuez pas)... Il en bave, je m'en viendrais presque mal...**

**A la prochaine**


	3. Chapter 3

**Un nouveau chapitre, déjà? Et oui l'inspiration et au maximum lol. Bref, merci aux reviews qui me font très plaisir bien sûr. Comme l'a fait remarquer Fleur, oui il y a des fautes dans mon texte. J'espère que cela ne rend quand ^même pas le contenu illisible. Je te dis juste que oui je relis mon chapitre minimum cinq fois avant de le poster en rajoutant chaque fois des détails. Donc, je ne fais pas que lancer mon premier jet. Mais il arrive a un moment où on ne voit plus ses fautes. Et je précise que je n'aime pas répondre aux reviews dans mon texte, c'est pourquoi je préfère ceux qui sont connectés.**

**Passons maintenant au nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira...**

**J'ai décidé de rajouter un petit jeu, je mets les citations comme la dernière fois, et j'offre un millions d'euros, ah non pas les moyens. J'offre toute mon admiration à celui qui trouve de quoi ou de qui est issue la citation. ça peut être marrant... A vous de voir.**

* * *

_" La solitude est un sentiment ressenti par tellement de gens qu'il serait égoïste de le ressentir seul."_

Reid se leva le premier, assez tôt pour pouvoir se glisser dans la salle de bain sans réveiller son collègue. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et affronta son regard dans le miroir. Son arcade mêlée à ses cernes lui donnait un air de cadavre. Néanmoins ses différents bleus commençaient à s'estomper. Il s'habilla, se rendit dans la chambre et voulut sortir discrètement quand la voix de Derek l'arrêta.

- Tu sembles bien pressé.

Spencer se retourna, son ami était toujours couché dans son lit, appuyé sur un bras. A travers la couverture qui était un peu tombé on pouvait distinguer le corps de l'apollon, notamment son torse parfaitement dessiné, ce qui fit rougir le génie et il baissa la tête.

- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Reid?

- Rien

- Hier soir tu nous as plantés là. On se demandait où tu étais passé

- Et bien j'étais fatigué et je n'avais plus faim

- Le réceptionniste, nous a dit que tu étais resté bien dix minutes sous la pluie.

- Et alors? Contre-attaqua Reid peut-être un peu trop brutalement car son ami fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi tu es sur la défensive?

- C'est un interrogatoire?

- Non. S'offusqua le métis en se redressant.

- On a un meurtrier à trouver, et ce n'est pas moi la victime

- Le coupable, tu veux dire

- Tu vas être en retard

Il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui. Il descendit attendre les autres à la réception. En passant il lança un regard noir au réceptionniste sans lui dire bonjour. Puis il s'assit dans un des fauteuils rouges de l'entrée. JJ fut la première à le rejoindre et s'assit en face de lui.

- Ça va Spencer? Demanda-t-elle mais son ami était encore une fois dans la lune.

- Quoi? Fit-il voyant que la blonde attendait une réponse.

- Je te demande si tout va bien?

- Oui. Répondit-il sombrement

Puis il détourna la tête en voyant Morgan arriver à son tour et s'asseoir dans un fauteuil sans un mot. Jennifer sembla surprise et avec un grand sourire se tourna vers le métis.

- Salut Morgan

- 'lut

- Et bien vous vous êtes levés du pied gauche ou quoi?

Aucun des deux hommes ne répondit, le reste de l'équipe arriva finalement. Hotch mit tout de suite le ton.

- Derek et JJ vous allez voir la police. Rossi et Emily vous vous rendez chez la famille de la dernière victime

- Et moi? Demanda le génie.

- Tu viens avec moi à la dernière scène de crime

Spencer hocha la tête et suivit son chef. Il s'installa dans la voiture noire de location et regarda par la fenêtre pendant qu'Aaron conduisait. Mais alors qu'il ne roulait que depuis cinq minutes, il s'arrêta sur le bas côté. Le génie se tourna vers le conducteur qui semblait encore plus sérieux que d'habitude.

- Pourquoi on s'arrête?

- Quel est le problème avec Morgan?

- Il n'y a aucun problème avec lui

- D'accord alors quel est ton problème Reid?

- Tout va bien

- Ton comportement a changé depuis quelques semaines et encore plus depuis que l'avion a décollé.

- Je vais bien

- Tu as repris du Dilaudid? Demanda son patron et le visage de Reid se décomposa complètement.

- Non, comment pouvez-vous croire que j'ai recommencé

- Je me pose des questions, on s'en pose tous. Mais je dois faire passer le bien être de l'équipe avant tout.

- Si vous pensez que je suis un poids pour l'équipe, vous n'avez qu'à me virer. Fit le plus jeune en sortant de la voiture.

- Reid! Cria Hotchner en sortant lui aussi, mais le génie continua son chemin.

Il le rattrapa par le bras, ce qui eut pour effet de paralyser complètement Reid. Aaron le remarqua et le lâcha tout de suite.

- Reid!

- Je ne suis plus drogué

Le portable d'Hotch sonna, il regarda une dernière fois son agent qui gardait la tête baissée et décrocha.

- Hotchner

Reid n'écoutait déjà plus. Il se sentait minable, vraiment misérable devant son patron. Toute l'équipe pensait qu'il avait replongé. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il démissionne pour que Samuel puisse l'achever. Ou peut-être devrait-il le faire lui-même. Un instant il repensa au bien être que le Dilaudid lui procurait. Non, ce n'était pas la solution. En même temps, il n'y avait pas de bonne solution. Le plus vieux raccrocha.

- C'était JJ, un nouveau meurtre à cinq minutes d'ici. Ils nous rejoignent là-bas. On parlera du reste après.

Spencer ne répondit rien et remonta dans la voiture. Ils arrivèrent sur la scène de crime où se trouvaient plusieurs policiers. C'était une ruelle jonchée de poubelles. Ils s'approchèrent et virent tout de suite le corps. C'était un homme dans la même tranche d'âge que les autres. Il ne portait qu'un boxer et sur son torse était écrit "PUTE". Spencer n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du corps, ce type, cela pourrait être lui. Un homme arriva tout près d'eux, il semblait très mal-à-l'aise.

- Bonjour je suis l'inspecteur Crader. Il y a beaucoup de différences entre ce meurtre-ci et les autres. Et je n'étais pas sûr de devoir vous appeler.

- Vous avez bien fait. Le tueur a changé de mode opératoire mais la base est la même. Il est juste plus violent

- Il l'a violé et battu. Rajouta l'inspecteur, Aaron se tourna vers son protégé.

- Reid, une théorie?

Le cerveau de Spencer avait bogué littéralement, il n'arrivait plus à incorporer les données. Plus aucune statistique, plus aucune anecdote ne venait. Il n'était plus le génie, il n'était plus rien. Il s'éloigna de la scène de crime, le plus possible. Il se retrouva dans un parc, un magnifique parc. Il s'assit sur un banc, et plongea sa tête dans ses mains. Son portable sonna, il était sûr que c'était Hotch. Il décrocha.

- Tu t'amuses toujours mon petit Reid? Fit la voix grave de Samuel.

- Non.

- Tu ferais peut-être mieux de revenir alors. Parce que je suis le seul qui sache qui tu es vraiment. Je suis sûr que tu commences à le comprendre n'est-ce pas? Tu n'es rien Reid, pour personne à part moi. Même tes soi-disant amis que tu protèges, te discrédite dans ton dos.

- Tu mens. Murmura l'agent mais il pouvait entendre la jubilation de la voix de son bourreau.

- Ah oui, renseigne-toi, une enquête psychologique a été demandée pour toi. Je ne te mens pas. Je veux juste te protéger des autres. A plus tard mon petit Reid, je pense à toi.

Spencer raccrocha, il mentait, il bluffait encore une fois. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Hotch n'avait pas fait ça. Il décida d'en avoir le cœur net et téléphona à Garcia.

- Mon petit génie préféré, que puis-je faire pour toi?

- J'ai un service personnel à te demander. Dit-il et Garcia devint aussi sérieuse que lui.

- Je t'écoute, ça a l'air grave

- Je veux que personne d'autre ne soit au courant, ni Morgan, ni Hotch. D'accord?

- Bien sûr, que veux-tu?

- Est-ce que tu pourrais faire une recherche sur une demande d'enquête psychologique?

- Pour qui?

- Moi

- Reid. Fit Garcia

- S'il te plait. Le supplia le jeune

- D'accord, alors voilà… Commença la femme mais elle s'arrêta

- Dis-moi

- Il y a bien une demande qui a été faite te concernant, juste après la dernière mission.

- C'est Hotch?

- Il n'est pas mentionné qui…

Il ne la laissa pas finir, il avait commis des erreurs, là où il croyait avoir parfaitement porté son masque. Son équipe savait, ils savaient tous qu'il était une putain. C'était en réalité la seule chose pour laquelle il était doué. Même son génie n'était qu'une illusion, parce que ça n'arriverait pas à le sauver. Il n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire, démissionner pour pouvoir contrôler une dernière chose. Il ne supporterait pas de se faire virer par les seules personnes qui le respectaient. Avoir échoué à la seule chose qu'il avait voulu faire depuis qu'il était enfant, était déjà assez dur. Encore heureux que Gideon ne soit pas là pour voir ce qu'il était devenu.

Et maintenant que devait-il faire? Appeler Strauss? Aller voir Hotch? Retourner chez Samuel? Qu'était-il censé faire?

La décision lui vint naturellement. Il avait une mission à finir, la dernière, après il donnerait sa démission.

Il prit un taxi pour aller au commissariat où il trouva Rossi qui parlait avec l'inspecteur. Quand il le vit, il sembla très surpris.

- Hotch te cherchait partout

- J'ai suivi une piste. Mentit-il même s'il savait maintenant que c'était peine perdue.

- Et elle t'a mené où?

- Nulle part et vous?

- On a une réunion, les autres reviennent tous ici. Tu es sûr que tout va bien Reid?

- Je vais revoir mon profil géographique.

Il alla dans la pièce vitrée où toutes les photos des victimes ainsi qu'une carte étaient accrochées. Il se concentra sur les documents et il vit tous les membres de l'équipe arriver, parlant ensemble. C'était clair, il ne faisait définitivement plus partie de l'équipe. Finalement ils entrèrent dans la salle et s'assirent, Hotch l'ignora complètement alors que les autres lui lançaient des regards fugaces. Mais il fixait un point droit devant lui.

- Bien nous savons que notre meurtrier est un homme, d'environ 40 ans. C'est un homosexuel mais il se refuse à l'admettre. Il traite les hommes comme des putes pour augmenter son pouvoir. Sa colère augmente en fonction de son sentiment d'insatisfaction. Expliqua Aaron et Morgan continua

- Il est sans doute marié et a peut-être des enfants. Un homme modèle à l'extérieur.

- Il voyage beaucoup surement pour son travail, vendeur peut-être. Exposa Emily et c'est Rossi qui continua la théorie.

- Il doit être d'apparence charmant et avoir beaucoup de charisme.

- Il habite Harrisburg. Les interrompit Spencer, tout le monde se tourna vers lui, même Hotch pour la première fois depuis qu'il était revenu.

- Comment le sais-tu? Lui demanda-t-il

- Tous les autres meurtres ont été faits hors de sa zone de confort. Le dernier était impulsif, d'où le rapprochement avec le lieu où il habite.

- Tu es sûr?

Spencer se sentit vexé, jamais son patron n'avait remis en doute son analyse.

- C'est certain

- Bien JJ transmet notre profil aux policiers

Tout le monde sortit à part Hotch et Spencer. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant que le plus jeune ouvre la bouche.

- Vous doutez de moi?

- Une personne de confiance n'abandonne pas l'équipe en plein milieu d'une affaire. S'expliqua-il, il sembla hésiter un instant puis il rajouta. On est une famille Reid.

- Ah oui et depuis quand on demande une enquête psychologique sur un membre de sa famille? Lâcha-t-il mais Hotch sembla troublé.

- Je ne suis pas au courant

- Vous mentez. Mais vous n'avez plus à vous souciez de ma santé mentale, après cette mission, je démissionne

- Si c'est ton choix. Conclut le chef et quelque chose se brisa en Reid.

- Très bien

Spencer sortit et partit avec Morgan, ce dernier semblait soucieux, pourtant il n'ouvrit pas la bouche de tout le voyage. Ils devaient aller parler aux voisins de la dernière victime car il n'avait pas de famille proche. Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux en silence. C'était un quartier normal, calme et serein. Des enfants jouaient dans les pelouses, rien d'inhabituel.

- Je déteste ce genre de quartier. Dit soudain Derek en examinant les maisons

- Pourquoi?

- C'est toujours derrière les belles maisons que se cachent les histoires les plus glauques

- Si tu le dis. Fit son ami ne pouvant vraiment pas le démentir. On commence par celle-là

Ils frappèrent à la porte de la première maison, une femme brune assez élégante vint ouvrir.

- Bonjour je suis l'agent Morgan et voici le docteur Reid, nous enquêtons sur la mort de votre voisin

- Oh entrez je vous en prie. Je m'appelle Pénélope. Dit-elle en les faisant asseoir dans le salon. Et voici mon mari Franck.

Ils semblaient être un couple uni, main dans la main. C'est Morgan qui mena la discussion pendant que Reid examinait la pièce du regard. Mais quand son regard croisa celui du mari, il eut des frissons. Mais il se ressaisit, un moment il avait cru voir Samuel devant lui, c'était absurde. Morgan s'était déjà levé et il fit de même le suivant dehors.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Demanda le plus vieux en continuant à marcher vers la maison suivante.

- Je ne sais pas

- Reid qui n'a pas d'avis c'est une première. Le taquina Derek mais voyant que sa remarque n'avait pas eu le résultat escompté il enchaina. Bon continuons.

Ils firent le tour des maisons et il faisait déjà presque nuit quand ils eurent fini. Mais quelque chose embêtait toujours Reid. Il regarda la première maison où ils avaient été. Il avait vu le couple partir tout à l'heure chacun avec une voiture.

- Je dois vérifier quelque chose. Dit-il en courant vers la maison.

- Reid, attends !

Spencer tourna la poigné de la porte mais elle était fermée. Il fouilla un peu et trouva la clé sous un lapin en céramique, il entra. La maison était calme, il devait suivre son instinct. Il alla dans la cuisine et trouva la porte qui menait à la cave. C'était là que chez lui Samuel cachait tout ses trésors comme il aimait les appeler. Une main l'arrêta, c'était Morgan.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, on n'a pas de mandat.

- Je sais, mais ce type est louche

Sous le regard noir de son coéquipier, Spencer descendit les marches suivi de près par Morgan. La lumière ne fonctionnait pas mais ils cherchèrent quand même. Puis un grand bruit se fit entendre et le métis tomba en avant. Le mari était là, il avait assommé l'agent avec une planche. Il lâcha le bout de bois et sortit un couteau en avançant vers Spencer qui était pétrifié.

- J'ai tout de suite vu que tu m'avais découvert. Tes jolis yeux en disaient long, Spencer c'est ça?

- Mes collègues vont arriver. Mentit-il oubliant même qu'il possédait une arme

- Tu mens. Je vais te faire la même chose que j'ai fait aux autres car tu ne vaux pas mieux n'est-ce pas?

- N'approchez pas.

Alors qu'il posait la lame du couteau sur le cou de Reid, on entendit une détonation et l'homme s'écroula sur Spencer. Morgan s'approcha d'eux, il éloigna l'arme d'un coup de pied et vit le visage effrayé de son ami.

- Enlève-le de là. Cria-t-il

Il enleva le corps et le plus jeune s'accrocha à la chemise du métis comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

- Ne me laisse pas.

- Je serai toujours là pour toi, petit

Se surnom fit frissonner le plus jeune, ses spasmes devinrent incontrôlables. Morgan appela une ambulance voyant son ami perdre peu à peu connaissance.

* * *

**Vos réactions m'interessent mais je n'oblige personne; Sinon la citation...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon je reste pas longtemps surtout qu'après ce chapitre, je suis certaine que vous allez vouloir me tuer. Pourquoi? vous le saurez bien assez tôt. JE n'ai pas encore répondu aux dernières reviews mais je le fais dés que possible. Merci en tout cas**

**Je sais aussi que mes chapitres ne sont pas très grand mais je pense que puisque je poste très souvent cela compense. **

**Petite pub en passant pour ceux qui aime esprit criminel (vous bien sûr) et Harry Potter. Cela s'appelle Memories et c'est écrit par Markhal. Une superbe fic, je la conseille. **

**Je vous laisse, la citation a été trouvé c'était bien Tennessee Williams félicitation à Lola by Lolitta. **

**Celle d'aujourd'hui est sortit d'un film**

* * *

"Dieu est un enfant qui joue avec une fourmillière"

Reid avait bon, c'est tout ce qu'il savait en tout cas il se fichait du reste. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne c'était pas senti en sécurité et aussi apaisé. Cependant un bruit lui fit ouvrir les yeux, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se rappeler où il était. Il se trouvait dans l'avion appuyé sur quelque chose de chaud. Il releva la tête pour tomber sur deux yeux noirs. Il rougit et se remit droit, serrant un peu plus la couverture grise qui le recouvrait. Il détourna la tête pour regarder par le hublot, la nuit était calme. Il se rappela les évènements qui c'étaient déroulés avant de monter à bord. Suite à sa crise on l'avait amené à l'hôpital, Derek lui avait tenu la main pendant tout le trajet. Les infirmières avaient remarqués ses bleus et ses marques, Spencer avaient lu l'incompréhension dans leur regard. On pense toujours aux femmes battue et jamais aux hommes battus. Il avait donc encore mentis et assez bien cette fois-ci. L'excuse qu'il était un agent allant souvent sur le terrain avait fait l'affaire. Après toute l'affaire réglée, les derniers papiers signés, toute l'équipe était montée dans le jet sans un mot. Mais parfois et même souvent les regards en disent plus long que les mots. Surtout celui de Hotch, maintenant c'était certain qu'il n'échapperait pas à l'enquête psychologique.

Il regarda derrière lui, le jet était calme, les autres semblaient dormir à part Derek bien sûr qui le couvait du regard. Spencer se tourna vers lui, il se sentait chaque fois petit à côté de lui. Depuis la première fois où il l'avait vu, l'homme l'impressionnait, si fort, si charismatique. Des fois il venait même a envié les dialogues qu'il échangeait avec Garcia.

- Je ne t'ai pas encore remercié pour tu sais quoi. Remercia maladroitement Spencer et son collègue sourit.

- C'était rien. Ce que j'aimerai savoir c'est ce qui se passe là. Dit-il en mettant son index sur le front de son ami. Tu as changé Reid et je n'arrive plus à te comprendre.

- Ça n'a plus t'importance. Dit le plus jeune, voyant le froncement de sourcil de son ami, il s'expliqua. Je quitte l'équipe

- Quoi? Cria presque le métis

- Chut!

- Mais qui est au courant? Demanda-t-il plus bas.

- Hotch. Mais il m'a mit une enquête psychologique sur le dos. Donc soit je démissionne, soit on me vire.

- Reid. Essaya Morgan mais Spencer n'avait pas envie de continuer.

- Je suis fatigué

Il lui tourna le dos, s'emmitoufla dans la couverture et ferma les yeux, le sujet était clos.

L'avion atterrit et ils sortirent tous, l'aube se levait doucement. Alors que Reid allait téléphoner pour prendre un taxi, Morgan posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Viens je te raccompagne, ça me donnera l'occasion de voir où tu habites. Tu ne m'as pas encore invité depuis que tu as déménagé.

C'était vrai, Spencer avait déménagé six mois après avoir rencontré Samuel. C'était lui qui avait tout fait, sans son accord. Il avait quitté son appartement pour une maison isolée, près d'un bois. Son bourreau avait triés ses affaires, jetant ce qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il avait dut dire à son équipe qu'il avait déménagé mais jamais qu'il avait emménagé avec quelqu'un et surtout pas avec un homme.

- Non ce n'est pas la peine, en plus c'est le fouillis chez moi. Balbutia maladroitement le jeune. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger.

- T'inquiète pas, je te dépose et je repars, je veux juste savoir que tu es bien rentré.

- D'accord

De toute façon, il ne pouvait jamais rien refuser à Morgan. Cependant pendant tout le trajet le jeune agent se tordait les mains. Des tas de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête, pourvu que Derek n'insiste pas. Et si Samuel était à la maison et s'il le voyait?

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison, trop vite au goût de Spencer. Mais essayant de prendre un air détendu, il le remercia et sortit rapidement de la voiture. Il se dirigea vers la porte priant pour que son ami s'en aille mais ce dernier ne démarra pas. Reid frappa discrètement à la porte ce qui n'échappa pourtant pas au métis qui sortit de la voiture.

- Tu n'as pas ta clé? Tu veux un coup de main?

- T'inquiète pas, je…

Il fut coupé par la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Samuel, ses yeux firent le voyage entre Spencer et Morgan. L'homme sourit à son adversaire puis se tourna vers le plus jeune passa une main derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa. Ils se séparèrent et Spencer ne savait plus où regarder. Et en réalité Derek n'était pas à l'aise non plus.

- Merci agent Morgan d'avoir raccompagné mon cher Spencer. Fit Samuel en passant une main autour des épaules de son petit-ami.

- De rien. Marmonna l'agent

- Tu viens mon chéri, tu m'as tellement manqué.

Ils rentrèrent et il fallut quelques minutes avant que Derek parte. Quand il fut sûr d'être seul avec sa proie, Samuel en profita. Il le plaqua contre le mur du salon

- Tu le ramène chez moi maintenant

- Il a insisté

- Petit crétin! Fit-il puis soudain il le libéra et un sourire malsain naquit sur son visage. Mais dis-moi t'es-tu renseigné à propos de tes prétendus amis?

- Tu avais raison. Répondit Reid en baissant la tête.

- Bien tu vois que moi je ne te mens pas. Tu as donné ta démission?

- Pas encore

- Tu vas le faire, tu m'as compris. Plus jamais je ne veux te voir trainé avec ce connard. Cria-t-il en lui attrapant le poignet le tordant de telles sortes que Spencer se trouva à genoux. C'est pour ton bien, tu me remercieras.

Puis il le lâcha et Spencer se releva se massant le poignet. Il sentait que ce n'était pas fini, pas encore. L'attitude de son bourreau était inquiétante, il avait quelque chose en tête. Et dans ces cas-là, ce n'était jamais bon pour le plus jeune. Surtout quand il était drogué et là, il avait plus que sa dose.

- Tu sais mon petit Reid, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi. Ou plutôt à tout ce que nous allons faire quand tu auras remis ta démission. J'ai pleins de nouvelles idées. Mais je ne pourrais pas attendre demain, tu me tentes trop. Tu vas voir tu vas aimer.

Il l'embrassa tendrement puis le prit par le bras et le conduisit dans la chambre à l'étage. Quand ils entrèrent l'agent se figea, il avait envie de pleurer. Sur tout les murs était accrochés des photos de ses amis, prisent à leur insu. Il fit un bref tour et vit Morgan entrain de draguer une serveuse dans un café, JJ avec son fils au parc, Garcia sortant du cinéma. Encore et encore des photos. Il en avait la tête qui tournait et l'envie de vomir.

- Ça te plait? C'est juste pour que tu ne tentes rien de stupide mon petit Reid. Mais j'ai encore deux cadeaux pour toi. Le premier est sur le lit.

Spencer vit le paquet, tout tremblant, il défit le nœud rouge qui recouvrait la boite blanche. Il souleva le couvercle et s'arrêta net. Il tourna un regard implorant vers Samuel qui avait un grand sourire.

- Il est temps que tu comprennes où est ta place.

Spencer recula, il pensa un moment s'enfuir puis son regard retomba sur les photos. S'il partait, il ne pourrait pas les protéger. Samuel s'amusait à voir le conflit qui se livrait dans le cerveau de sa proie, dans ses yeux on pouvait voir la peur, le dilemme et finalement l'abdication.

- Déshabille-toi, tu peux juste garder ton boxer pour l'instant.

Le géni, le plus lentement possible défit ses habits puis Becker lui ordonna de se mettre à genoux, se qu'il fit la mort dans l'âme. Samuel tourna autour de lui, tel un vautour. Puis sans prévenir il plaqua sa proie au sol, le maintenant grâce à son genou droit. Ensuite il prit les mains de Reid et les attacha dans le dos, les tirants au maximum. Puis il fit un autre nœud au niveau de ses coudes ce qui fit jaillir sa poitrine en avant et presque toucher ses omoplates. Le jeune homme gémissait ne voulant pas crier puis il sentit le poids sur son dos s'envoler. Sans un moment de répit, il fut brutalement retourné sur le dos, et là un cri s'échappa des lèvres du génie.

- C'est le moment de tester mon nouveau jouet. Dit-il en attrapant une sorte de balle rouge avec des lanières.

Le tortionnaire agrippa la mâchoire du jeune qui commença à se débattre.

- Je t'en supplie, Samuel, non, je crierais plus, je te le promets. Je ferrais tout ce que tu veux, arrête.

Ses supplications ne firent qu'excitées son ravisseur ses yeux montrant toute sa démence. Il prit la balle qu'il fourra dans la bouche de Spencer et l'attacha derrière sa tête grâce aux lanières. Reid se concentra sur sa respiration, par le nez c'était d'autant plus difficile surtout que son corps était appuyé sur ses poignets et ses épaules le faisait souffrir le martyr. Samuel c'était relevé admirant son œuvre, le contemplant de toute sa hauteur.

- Je vais chercher mon deuxième cadeau, ne bouge pas.

Il sortit de la pièce et Spencer essaya de trouver une position moins dure. Seulement plus il bougeait et plus ses épaules le faisait souffrir. Donc il se retrouva sur le côté droit incapable de bouger d'avantage. Quand Samuel revint et qu'il vit que son jouet n'était plus à la même place, il fut prit d'une nouvelle crise de rage. Il lui donna un coup de pied au torse pour qu'il reprenne sa place et le maintien en appuyant avec sa botte. Spencer était entrain de suffoquer, les larmes perlèrent alors que son tortionnaire enlevait son pied. Délicatement il s'accroupit et vint embrasser la bouche torturé de son esclave. Puis il récolta les larmes avec son index et les amena à sa bouche.

- Tu es presque parfait. Mais dans quelques secondes, tu le deviendras complètement et tu m'appartiendras pour toujours.

La respiration de Spencer s'accéléra quand il vit le nouveau cadeau de son bourreau. Il n'allait pas faire ça, il n'était pas un animal. Dans la main droite de Samuel, une tige en métal dans le même genre que celle utilisée pour marquer les vaches et dans l'autre main un chalumeau. Il alluma ce dernier et commença à faire chauffer le bout. Le tortionnaire était plongé dans un état second, il commença un monologue pendant que Spencer paniquait à ses pieds.

- Je l'ai fait faire spécialement pour toi. Par contre j'hésite encore où je vais te l'apposer. Avant c'était courant de l'appliquer sur le cou des esclaves comme ça quand il s'agenouillait tout le monde pouvait voir à qui il appartenait. Mais les temps on changé malheureusement. Je pourrais le mettre sur ton petit cul de salope, qu'en dis-tu? Mes initiales sur tes fesses, c'est tentant. Dit-t-il en finissant de chauffer son arme, trouvant que son esclave bougeait trop, il remit son pied sur le torse du malheureux. Je sais où je vais te le mettre.

Spencer vit la barre rougeoyante arriver, il voulut crier mais cette foutue balle l'en empêcha. Il sentit la chair bruler, il ne put libérer la douleur en hurlant alors il tomba dans l'inconscience salvatrice.

Derek freina brutalement, s'attirant les klaxons des autres automobilistes. Il se gara sur le côté quand il fut arrêté et mit le frein à main, il frappa son volant. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Son Reid, enfin Reid, était gay. Ça encore il s'en fichait, enfin quelque chose en-lui ne s'en fichait pas mais ça c'était une autre histoire. Mais pourquoi ne lui en avait-il pas parler? Et ce type ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Pourtant Reid l'avait choisi et c'était un petit géni. Était-il le seul à ne pas être au courant? JJ savait peut-être, mais si elle ne le savait pas c'était trahir son ami que de lui dire. Tant pis, il fallait qu'il en aille le cœur net. Il chercha le nom de son amie dans le répertoire et téléphona.

- Allo. Fit la voix chaleureuse de son amie.

- JJ, c'est Morgan.

- Il y a un problème avec Reid? S'inquiéta-t-elle

- Non pourquoi tu demandes ça?

- Parce que vous êtes partit ensemble, on a cru que vous alliez parler.

- Enfin il y a peut-être quelque chose en effet. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que je doive en parler

- Alors pourquoi tu me téléphones? Demanda Jennifer et Derek sourit, elle l'avait eu.

- Est-ce que tu savais que Reid avait quelqu'un dans sa vie?

- Non. Fit-elle, puis elle fit une pause et rajouta. Mais c'est génial

- Ouais mais… Commença-t-il ne sachant vraiment pas s'il devait continuer cependant il en avait déjà trop dit

- Mais quoi?

- C'est un homme

- Oh mais je ne savais pas que tu étais homophobe

- C'est pas ça le problème, pourquoi il ne nous en a pas parlé?

- C'est Reid. Dit-elle simplement comme si cela répondait à toutes les questions.

- Oui mais je ne le sens pas ce type

- Morgan, tu ne t'es pas dit que tu étais peut-être jaloux

- Quoi? S'exclama Morgan en maquant de s'étrangler, une voix se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

- Maman, je peux avoir du chocolat.

Derek sourit et s'en voulut d'avoir déranger la mère de famille, il oubliait parfois qu'elle avait une vie en dehors du travail.

- Désolé de t'avoir déranger JJ, profite bien de ta journée. On se voit au boulot.

- Morgan, laisse faire Reid, c'est bien qu'il ne soit pas seul.

Derek raccrocha, il n'était pas jaloux pour la bonne raison qu'il n'était pas gay. Mais quand il avait vu cet homme embrasser son Reid. Non, Reid, il avait voulu lui foutre son poing dans la figure. En y repensant c'était peut-être une réaction démesurée. Cet homme ne lui avait rien fait, cependant il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Un moment, il voulut aller voir si Spencer allait bien mais il se ravisa. La blonde avait raison, c'était bien que Reid ne soit pas seul. Même s'il s'éloignait un peu et que Morgan perdait sa place de confident.

En analysant les évènements qui c'étaient passé à Harrisburg, il se dit que c'était peut-être parce qu'il avait peur qu'ils apprennent qu'il était gay, que Spencer avait changé de comportement. Et Morgan n'avait pas vraiment été d'un grand soutien. Il espérait simplement que la journée et la nuit aura été bonne pour son ami, et qu'il change d'avis sur sa démission.

* * *

**Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Mackensy pour la tuer repasser plus tard, merci d'avance.** bip, bip


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir, dans ce chapitre il va avoir une évolution dans le comportement de Reid, et dans mon histoire par conséquent. **

** Je remercie ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews: ajsky, Lola by Lolitta, Suki-Chan-Love , qui laissent des reviews de malades qui m'encouragent beaucoup. Et également Azia pour le dernier chapitre.**

**La dernière citation était de Constantine Et celle d'aujourd'hui**

* * *

_Le coup le plus rusé que le diable ait réussi, c'est de convaincre le monde qu'il n'existe pas. _

* * *

Sonnerie, douleur, voix, douleur, respiration, douleur, geste, douleur, réflexion, douleur.

Spencer ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il avait chaud, il était trempé et la couverture l'étouffait. Il essaya de la repousser mais elle lui semblait trop lourde. Dans son semi-coma, il entendit une voix. Il ne comprit que des bribes de phrases.

Malade. Incapacité à aller au travail. Rendre sa démission le plus tôt possible. Madame.

Puis il eut un blanc, des bruits de pas et une main qui vint se poser sur son front, elle était fraiche, c'était si bon. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer.

- Morgan. Murmura-t-il inconsciemment

Il reçu une gifle qui le fit gémir. Puis il se retrouva de nouveau seul et se laissa retomber dans l'inconscience.

Quand il se réveilla la fois suivante, il crut qu'il allait mieux. Il s'assit sur le lit dans un premier temps, il voulut se mettre debout mais s'étala de tout son long par terre. Il n'avait plus la force de se relever, les larmes commencèrent à rouler devant son impuissance. Puis il sentit deux mains le soulever à la manière d'une princesse. Sa tête tomba sur le torse de l'homme. Avec les quelques forces qu'il avait il releva la tête pour tomber sur le visage de Samuel. Il retomba dans les vapes mais se réveilla quand il sentit son corps mouillé. Encore un peu fiévreux, il se débattit, l'eau était trop chaude. Mais deux mains le maintenaient en place, il réalisa que Samuel était derrière lui dans la baignoire et l'empêchait de couler. Ils restèrent dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne froide. Puis Samuel le sortit, l'essuya et le ramena dans la chambre.

La fièvre de Spencer l'avait quitté quand il ouvrit les yeux. Il se leva se tenant tout de même au mur et alla dans la salle de bain. Il alluma la lumière et se dirigea vers le miroir. Il se figea quand son visage rencontra le sien. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, il avait maigri, son teint était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Puis ses yeux tombèrent un peu plus bas, quelque chose contrastait avec sa peau pâle. Il passa une main légère là où se trouvait son cœur, car sur la peau se trouvait les initiales de son bourreau. La trace était encore gonflé et rouge. Les larmes coulèrent sur son visage alors qu'un gémissement s'échappait des ses lèvres. Il avait marqué sa peau mais son but et il avait réussi était de marqué au fer rouge son âme.

- J'espère que tu as compris

Spencer se retourna et tomba sur son tortionnaire appuyé contre le cadre de la porte. Une peur panique le prit, il réalisa que pour la première fois, il ne ressentait plus que de la peur. Avant il y avait encore une part de lui qui s'attachait à l'homme. Même après les coups, les humiliations mais là, il le détestait seulement. Cet homme si beau qui l'avait charmé n'était plus qu'un corps avec une âme de démon.

- Maintenant tu ne peux plus m'échapper, même la mort ne peut rien contre moi. Viens je te fais pisser, je te ramène au lit et tu mangeras.

Reid écouta à moitié les ordres et se laissa faire. Il s'assit sur les toilettes, se laissa porter et mangea de la main même de son bourreau. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, il lui avait tout prit. Il n'était plus rien, il n'était plus que sa chose.

Derek referma rageusement un dossier. C'était impossible, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Cela faisait maintenant dix jours qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelle de Reid. Enfin si, il avait des nouvelles. Strauss leur avait dit que ce Samuel avait téléphoné et que Reid était malade. Seulement aux oreilles de Morgan, cela sonnait comme une mauvaise excuse. Il ne voulait simplement pas les affronter. Plusieurs fois le métis avait failli retourner chez son ami pour qu'il s'explique. Mais à chaque fois un membre de l'équipe l'en avait empêché. Et d'après Garcia qui avait vérifié, il était bien chez lui. Il devait se l'avouer, ce n'était pas joli d'espionner comme ça son ami. Mais il avait besoin de savoir. Surtout qu'il semblait être le seul à s'en soucier. Reid lui manquait et s'il quittait vraiment l'équipe? C'était impensable.

Il alla se chercher un café, il faillit presque lâcher sa tasse quand il le vit entrer. C'était bien Spencer, mais merde, il était différent. Il avait maigri, beaucoup, en seulement dix jours. Son visage était si pâle se qui contrastait avec les cernes sous ses yeux. Il ressemblait à un zombi. Il avança doucement vers le bureau de Strauss. Morgan était tellement sous le choc qu'il n'avait même pas bouger. Son ami, avait vraiment été malade et il n'avait pas été là pour lui.

Les trois filles de l'équipe entrèrent à ce moment là, ils virent tout de suite que Derek avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Elles s'approchèrent de lui, et c'est Emily qui lui demanda.

- Ça va Morgan? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

- Reid est là. Dit-il en fixant le bureau de leur chef

- Où? Demanda JJ en regardant partout

- Dans le bureau de Strauss.

- Alors c'est sûr, il démissionne. Fit Emily d'un air accablé.

- J'en sais rien.

Pendant ce temps Hotch avait été appelé par la directrice. Il entra donc dans son bureau, il vit Reid assis dans un fauteuil. Il évitait son regard et gardait la tête baissée. L'homme recentra son regard sur son supérieur. Cette dernière sembla être face à un dilemme. Il resta debout a côté de Spencer.

- Vous vouliez me voir?

- Je voulais vous annoncer que le docteur Reid a décidé de démissionner

- Vous avez déjà mon point de vue sur cette affaire. Le docteur Reid est devenu un élément indispensable et stabilisateur de cette équipe, s'il démissionne, je ne donne pas un mois avant que l'équipe ne soit dissoute.

- Docteur Reid, quelque chose a ajouté?

- Je ne peux pas rester. Dit-il sans relever la tête pour autant

- Je propose une suspension temporaire, le temps que Reid soit sûr de sa décision. Fit Hotch en posant une main sur l'épaule de son agent.

- Docteur Reid? Demanda Strauss, pour la première fois Spencer releva la tête et croisa le regard d'Aaron.

Il crut y voir son soutien celui qu'il avait perdu pendant la mission précédente. Cet encouragement et approbation qu'il avait toujours recherché que se soit chez Gideon ou chez les autres membres de l'équipe. C'était une main tendue.

- J'accepte

- Très bien. Conclu Strauss. Remettez-vous bien

Les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce. Hotch invita son ami à le suivre dans son bureau. Spencer hésita, Samuel l'attendait dehors et en plus il n'avait pas une bonne nouvelle à lui apprendre. Mais il avait besoin d'être ici. Aaron ferma la porte et le plus jeune se sentit tout de suite oppresser. Il essaya de se ressaisir, son patron n'était pas Samuel. Il n'avait aucune raison d'en avoir peur. Pourtant quand son supérieur parla, il sut que c'était une mauvaise idée d'être ici.

- Reid, je veux t'aider. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu nous laisses faire.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler Monsieur. Fit l'agent le plus innocemment du monde

Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas qu'il voulait le protéger et puis il ne savait même pas ce qu'il endurait.

- Très bien, mais tu as toujours mon numéro. Je serais prêt, n'importe quand.

- C'est tout?

- Oui

Hotch regarda son jeune agent s'en aller. C'était peut-être ses oreilles qui lui jouaient des tours mais il crut entendre, un merci sortir de la bouche de son ami. Il allait aider Spencer qu'il le veuille ou non.

Spencer descendit les marches avec une grande appréhension. Il voyait ses amis l'attendre en bas. Morgan en tête, avec les trois filles ainsi que Rossi. JJ le prit directement dans ses bras et Spencer se figea. Les contacts physiques étaient devenus une véritable torture pour lui. Elle le ressenti et le relâcha. Tous le regardaient comme s'il était un parfait inconnu. Il avait honte d'être devant eux dans cet état.

- Tu ne t'en vas pas? Dit finalement JJ. On a besoin de toi.

- Je suis suspendue pour le moment. Expliqua le jeune homme en évitant les regards de ses coéquipiers

- Pour combien de temps? Intervint Rossi en buvant une gorgée de café

- Le temps que je prenne ma décision.

- Tu as été malade? Demanda Morgan, se maudissant, c'était vraiment une question stupide.

- Oui, je l'ai dit

- Ça va mieux? Le questionna Garcia. Parce que tu n'as pas vraiment bonne mine mon chou.

- Oui. Répondit simplement le jeune homme, mais il n'aimait pas le chemin que prenait ses questions. Je suis plutôt pressé.

- Mais on se voit bientôt? Fit JJ refoulant son envie de le reprendre dans ses bras.

- Oui. Dit le jeune en esquissant un sourire.

- Tu le promets? Insista-t-elle

- J'essaierai

Il prit la direction de la sortie quand il fut arrêté par Morgan. Ce dernier avait préparé son texte, mais là, il n'était plus vraiment sûr de lui. Les autres c'étaient éloignés pour leur laissé un peu d'espace.

- Reid, je voulais te dire que j'étais content que tu ailles quelqu'un dans ta vie. Et que je serais toujours là pour toi.

- Merci Morgan. Répondit sincèrement son ami

Il sortit à contre cœur, il aurait tellement voulu rester. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir revenir en arrière. Avant qu'il rencontre Samuel quand il était encore lui-même. Quand son cerveau fonctionnait encore normalement. Ses amis lui manquaient et c'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle il avait accepté l'offre de son supérieur. Malgré la punition qui allait inévitablement en découler. C'était sa dernière bouée de sauvetage, savoir qu'en quelque sorte il avait encore une place ici. La mort dans l'âme, il entra dans la voiture où Samuel l'attendait. Il se tourna vers Reid qui baissa la tête.

- Alors?

- Ils n'ont pas voulu que je démissionne

- Comment ça?

- Hotch est intervenu et il m'a suspendu le temps que je réfléchisse.

- Mais c'est tout réfléchis, tu devais démissionner

- Je sais

- On rentre, on reparlera de ça à la maison

Pendant tout le trajet, Spencer regardait par la fenêtre. Hotch se doutait de quelque chose, Morgan lui avait dit qu'il était là pour lui. Depuis dix jours, il c'était fait à l'idée, qu'il serait seul pour le restant de sa vie. Qui ne devais pas durer fort longtemps à ce rythme là. Mais peut-être y avait-il une autre solution. Mais se serait mettre toute l'équipe en danger. Il ne le supporterait pas. Il devait juste prendre sur lui. Il était faible, il n'arrivait même pas à couper les ponts avec ses amis. Ils arrivèrent à la maison et sortirent ensemble. Samuel ouvrit la porte de la maison et poussa le jeune homme si violement qu'il s'étala par terre. Le bourreau claqua la porte.

- Je t'avais donné une chose à faire et tu m'as désobéi. Quand comprendras-tu que toute rébellion est vaine?

- Je n'ai rien fait. Fit Spencer en se retournant sur le dos, Samuel prit son air sadique.

- Bien entendu mais il va quand même falloir te faire pardonner. Tout d'abord enlève ta chemise, je veux voir ma trace sur ta peau.

Il se releva et commença à déboutonner sa chemise et la posa sur le fauteuil. La marque avait un peu cicatrisé mais elle était toujours aussi rouge. Samuel posa un doigt dessus suivant la trace. Puis il embrassa Spencer à pleine bouche avant de s'éloigner pour s'affaler dans un fauteuil.

- Va me chercher une bouteille de whisky, j'ai soif

- Oui. Répondit Spencer en se retournant

- Maitre.

- Quoi?

- Appelle-moi Maitre. Fit-il en se tournant vers lui, puis voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas le menaça. Spencer.

- Oui Maitre

Spencer alla chercher une bouteille dans l'armoire et la ramena à son bourreau qui regardait un match de foot. Samuel prit la bouteille, la déboucha et but au goulot.

- Met toi à genoux à mes pieds

- Oui

- Spencer. Répéta-t-il avec la même menace dans la voix.

- Oui Maitre

Il obéit, se retrouvant à l'état de chien au pied de son Maitre. Il était toujours étonné de la façon dont Samuel pouvait le menacer juste en prononçant son nom. Toutes ses nouvelles règles qu'il créait, Spencer se demanda où il allait s'arrêter. Cela lui faisait peur et en même temps, il se dit qu'un jour il irait trop loin. Un jour il ne pourrait pas le ramener du royaume des morts. Et ce jour-là, sonnera la délivrance pour lui. Mais en attendant, il ne pouvait que subir. Samuel but toute la bouteille et quand il eut terminé se tourna vers son esclave. Il l'examina de haut en bas avec son air lubrique.

- Tu es vraiment bandant, tu le sais ça? Répond!

- Oui Maitre

- Et tu aimes ça, être à mes pieds comme le batard que tu es.

- Oui Maitre

- Répète après moi, Derek Morgan est un minable agent, bon qu'à culbuter des minettes

Spencer hésita un instant, les yeux de son tortionnaire luisaient d'une lueur malsaine. Il devait obéir, ce n'était qu'une simple phrase. Mais quelque chose en lui se réveilla et se révolta. Et la réponse sortit de ses lèvres sans qu'il y réfléchisse.

- Non

- Qu'as-tu dis?

- Morgan est un excellent agent

- Retire ça tout de suite

- Il est bien meilleur que vous ne le serez jamais

- Espèce de putain

Spencer reçu la gifle mais pour la première fois, il s'en fichait. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait et depuis longtemps il en était fier. Il ne baissa pas les yeux devant lui, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver son bourreau. Il fut amené dans la chambre brutalement, le bourreau l'attacha au lit et il se laissa faire. Tout ce qui allait se passer, il en était préparé. De toute façon, il ne pourrait jamais lui faire pire. Donc il reçu les coups de cravaches ainsi qu'à la fin les coups de fouets, mais il encaissa. Il n'arrêta pas de penser à Morgan, même pendant que l'autre le violait encore une fois.

Le lendemain alors que les deux hommes dormaient encore, on sonna à la porte. Samuel grogna, enfila un pantalon et descendit. Spencer s'habilla rapidement aussi, grimaçant quand sa chemise entra en contact avec son dos. Il resta en haut des escaliers pour écouter la conversation. De là personne ne pouvait le voir mais il pouvait tout entendre. Il fut très surprit par l'identité du visiteur.

- Je suis l'agent Hotchner, je travaille avec Reid. Est-ce qu'il est là?

- Il dort, c'est pourquoi?

- Des menaces ont été proférées envers mon équipe et nous allons être mis sous protection dans un lieu tenus secret

- Spencer a remit sa démission

- Qui n'est pas encore effective et de toute façon les menaces le concerne aussi.

- Combien de temps? Fit la voix de Samuel, Spencer sentait qu'il faisait tout pour contenir sa colère.

- Jusqu'à se qu'on trouve le coupable

- Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen?

- Non et il faut qu'il reparte avec moi.

- Maintenant?

- Oui

- Très bien, je vais le chercher

Il ne l'invita même pas à entrer et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers pour trouver Spencer en haut. Ce dernier hésitait entre se réjouir de partir et être terrifié par l'état dans lequel se trouvait Samuel. Ce dernier détestait par-dessus tout être confronté à quelque de plus fort que lui. Et Hotch avait une telle présence qui pouvait écraser n'importe qui. C'était également un agent et Samuel avait plusieurs choses à se reproché. Comme de la drogue partout dans la maison. Aaron l'avait surprit sur son terrain et l'avait ridiculisé. Sans compter qu'il venait en plus lui retirer son joujou. Pour l'instant Samuel ne pouvait rien faire, mais Spencer paierait pour l'affront fait par son patron.

- T'as entendu? Demanda-t-il furieusement à Reid qui n'avait pas eut le temps de bouger.

- Oui

- Alors écoute-moi bien. Dit-il en lui agrippant la chemise. Tu y vas mais crois moi que dés que cette histoire est finie, tu donnes ta démission.

- Oui

- Va faire ton sac.

Reid se dépêcha de retourner dans la chambre, il prit son sac et lança pelle mêle ses habits dedans. Quand il eut terminé, Samuel le vérifia et le poussa vers la sortie. Ils descendirent les marches et se trouvèrent devant Aaron qui n'avait pas bougé. Samuel s'approcha de Spencer et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Je suis sûr que tu penseras à moi, mon cœur.

L'allusion faites à propos de la marque qui se trouvait sur son cœur, ne laissa pas le jeune agent indifférent. Il frissonna et se laissa embrasser avant de suivre Hotch vers la voiture qui les attendait.

* * *

**Je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite de ce chapitre. Mais c'est la seule idée qui m'est venue pour débloquée l'intrigue. J'espère que vous avez aimer et je vous laisse.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

**Beta: Ptitenath92**

* * *

Un nouveau et celui-là, je l'aime bien et j'espère surtout que vous l'aimerez.

La dernière citation venait de Usual Suspect et voici la nouvelle

* * *

_"Le cœur peut être faible, parfois même il peut se soumettre. Mais j'ai appris qu'au fond de lui brille une lumière qui ne s'éteint jamais!"_

* * *

Spencer était assis derrière dans la voiture, Hotch et le conducteur qu'il ne connaissait pas, devant. Un type banal, blanc la trentaine, rasé, sans signe distinct. Le génie ne posa pas de question, essayant d'analyser lui-même la situation. Aaron l'avait sauvé, enfin encore une fois ce serait pire quand il reviendrait. S'il revenait, car la menace dont avait parlé son supérieur était surement grave pour qu'il vienne le chercher chez lui. Un bout de lui-même pria pour que ce cinglé le trouve et abrège ses souffrances. C'était une idée de désespéré, mais en même temps il l'était. Ses yeux se fermèrent malgré lui et il se laissa aller au sommeil.

Il se réveilla quand il sentit la voiture ralentir. Il se trouvait apparemment dans un petit village, bien qu'il ne le connaisse pas. Ils se garèrent dans une allée de garage, à côté d'une maison toute simple mais charmante. Hotch sortit et Reid fit de même. Il examina le quartier et s'y sentit tout de suite bien. C'était calme, mais moins que dans la maison de Samuel.

Hotch le sortit de sa contemplation pour le pousser gentiment vers la maison. Il l'ouvrit, alluma les lumières, vérifia que tout était en ordre et invita son agent à s'asseoir dans le salon. Toute la pièce sentait la poussière, même si tout était propre. Comme si on venait de faire le ménage après un long moment d'absence. Le salon était chic et sobre en même temps, les murs de pierres donnaient un coté chaleureux à la pièce.

- Tu sais pourquoi on est là? Demanda son supérieur et Spencer répondit sincèrement

- Parce qu'il y a eu des menaces contre l'équipe?

- Pas contre l'équipe, contre toi

- Je ne comprends pas.

- On est profiler Reid, tes réactions, ton attitude, les marques à tes poignets.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Se buta le jeune homme, réalisant qu'il venait de tomber dans un piège.

- Je veux juste t'aider. Expliqua Aaron voyant son ami se renfermer.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas.

- Pourquoi as-tu si peur?

- Il va vous tuer, il sait tout de vous.

- Donc c'est bien cet homme.

- S'il vous plait, ramenez-moi chez lui.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Hotch ne comprenant vraiment pas les réactions de son agent.

- Parce que s'il apprend que vous lui avez menti, il s'en prendra à vous.

- Je sais me défendre, ainsi que tous les membres de l'équipe.

- Il est plus intelligent que vous ne le pensez.

- On l'est plus que lui. Reid fais-nous confiance. Il faut que tu nous parles.

- Non, je refuse de vous mettre en danger.

- Très bien jusqu'à ce que tu te décides, tu resteras ici.

- Vous me retenez prisonnier?

- Non je veux juste te protéger.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide.

Spencer croisa les bras en détournant la tête, ses amis lui avaient tendu un piège. Il se sentait trahi et en même temps, il était content d'être loin de Samuel.

- Tu peux prendre la chambre du haut, c'est la première porte à gauche.

- On est où? Questionna le jeune homme, laissant sa curiosité prendre le dessus.

- Cette maison appartient à Rossi. Expliqua Hotch et Reid pâlit un peu plus.

- Tout le monde est au courant?

- Du peu qu'on sait oui.

- Et vous n'en saurez pas plus.

Le jeune homme prit son sac que le chauffeur avait amené et monta les escaliers. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Elle était très simple, un lit double, un bureau, une petit bibliothèque, une commode mais avec quand même une porte qui menait à la salle de bain. Il posa son sac par terre et s'assit sur le lit. Que devait-il faire maintenant? Samuel allait forcément découvrir la vérité. Hotch ne pourrait pas le protéger éternellement. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos et un petit cri sortit de sa bouche, qu'il étouffa bien vite. Il se mit sur le côté et essaya de calmer la douleur. Il avait oublié que son bourreau s'était amusé avec le fouet hier et qu'il n'y avait pas été de main morte. Reid n'avait pas eu le temps de constater les dégâts le matin. Donc il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et essaya d'enlever sa chemise. Mais il dut encore retenir un cri, quand il sentit que la chemise collait à son dos. Il se mordit la lèvre et tout doucement tira sur le bout de tissu. Il l'enleva finalement et il la jeta par terre. Son dos était parcouru par des lignes, plus ou moins grandes, et elles étaient infectées. Il décida de prendre une douche, il dut se retenir de crier encore une fois quand l'eau toucha sa peau. Cela n'allait pourtant pas régler le problème, il lui faudrait du produit désinfectant. Mais il ne voulait pas le demander à Hotch et comme il ne pouvait pas sortir d'ici. Conclusion, il était dans la merde.

Il sortit de la douche, s'essuya doucement et ouvrit son sac. Il en sortit une chemise noire et un pantalon. Au moins si son dos suintait encore cela se verrait moins sur du noir. Quand il descendit il fut surprit de voir Morgan au lieu de son patron. Le métis avait un sac de sport dans une main et dans l'autre un sachet blanc. Il lui sourit mais Reid ne lui rendit pas.

- Où est Hotch?

- Il est parti, il reviendra plus tard.

- Et c'est toi qui fais le baby-sitter? Se vexa le plus jeune et Morgan comprit que cela n'allait pas être du gâteau.

- Reid.

- Fous-moi la paix. Répondit le génie en voulant faire demi-tour.

- Reid on va faire un marché, je ne te parle pas de ça et toi tu manges un bout, d'accord? Essaya Derek et le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il était mort de faim.

- D'accord.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux dans la cuisine, Derek sortit deux cafés du sachet, ainsi que plusieurs pains au chocolat et des croissants. Reid commença par le café, il n'en avait pas encore bu ce matin. Puis il prit un pain, il croqua dedans puis en mangea un deuxième. Quand il l'eut fini, il se tourna vers Derek et remarqua qu'il n'avait encore rien touché.

- Tu ne manges pas?

- Je crois que tu en as plus besoin que moi.

Reid baissa les yeux. Son meilleur ami avait pitié de lui, et ce n'était vraiment pas une sensation plaisante. Il se leva de sa chaise.

- Où vas-tu? Demanda Derek étonné par la réaction de son ami.

- Je n'ai plus faim.

- Reid, attend. Fit Morgan en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule et il l'entendit gémir. Qu'est-ce que… Commença le métis mais Spencer se dégagea en disant.

- Rien.

- Enlève ta chemise!

- Non !

Morgan ne comprit pas et s'énerva, il s'avança vers son ami en lui saisissant le bras.

- Si tu ne veux pas l'enlever, moi je vais le faire.

- Non Morgan, je t'en supplie.

Voyant l'air suppliant de son collègue, il s'en voulut et retira ses mains. Il savait que Reid avait subi quelque chose de terrible et lui il recommençait. Il se sentit minable.

- Reid, je suis désolé.

Il se retourna et s'éloigna de lui. Spencer regarda son ami ne sachant pas quoi faire. Puis il tourna lui aussi les talons pour monter dans la chambre. Il referma la porte derrière lui, et s'assit contre. Il pleura, il était à bout de force. Il ne savait plus contre qui il devait se battre. Si c'était contre Samuel pour protéger son équipe, ou si c'était contre son équipe pour protéger Samuel. Il avait mal à la tête et alla rendre tout son déjeuner dans les toilettes. Il se releva encore vacillant et se coucha sur le ventre. Il s'endormit presque tout de suite.

Derek quant à lui était aussi perdu que son ami, appuyé contre l'évier de la cuisine, il n'avait pas bougé. Il voulait l'aider, mais ce dernier refusait toute approche. Que se soit celle direct de son chef ou la sienne. Il se remémora les événements qui avaient tout fait basculer. Après le départ de Reid le jour précédent, Hotch les avait convoqués. Il leur avait appris que l'infirmière qui s'était occupé de Spencer avait remarqué des traces de coups sur son corps. Normalement elle n'aurait rien dû dire, mais elle ne pouvait pas garder ça secret. Tout le monde avait été choqué ou en colère comme Morgan. Puis ils se remémorèrent l'attitude de Spencer depuis ces derniers jours. Son regard fuyant, la peur des contacts, tout montrait une personne battue. Et eux n'avaient rien remarqué. Ils décidèrent de protéger leur ami et de découvrir qui l'avait mit dans cet état. Donc il avait été décidé que Derek veillerait sur lui, notamment pour ne pas qu'il aille tuer Samuel. Et les autres feraient des recherches sur ce type en faisant également son profil. Ils auraient pu l'arrêter mais déjà, il aurait fallu que Reid témoigne. Et puis comme l'avait dit Hotch, Becker ne devait pas être à son premier essai. Et s'il n'avait pas encore été arrêté, il devait être malin ou avoir des amis haut placés. Et vu la peur panique de Reid, peut-être avait-il les deux.

Voilà pourquoi il était là aujourd'hui mais le problème était que le principal concerné ne voulait pas parler. Il entendit soudain quelqu'un parler à l'étage, il monta les marches et tendit l'oreille. C'était Reid qui parlait, non, il suppliait quelqu'un. Morgan sortit son arme et ouvrit la porte. Il ne vit tout d'abord personne, puis il remarqua son ami, collé contre le coin du mur à côté du lit. Il avait la tête entre ses genoux et débitait un flot de parole.

- Non, Samuel… je t'en supplie… serait sage… pas ça….

Morgan rangea son arme, et se mit à genoux devant Reid. Il hésita sur la marche à suivre. Mais voyant l'état de son ami, il décida de suivre son instinct.

- Reid, je suis là. Il n'y a que moi, Morgan.

Mais voyant que cela n'avait aucun effet, il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, le berçant doucement, essayant de calmer ses tremblements. Petit à petit, sa technique fonctionna et il sentit le corps de son ami se détendre.

- Morgan? Murmura-t-il mais en restant dans les bras de l'homme, s'accrochant à lui.

- Oui c'est moi.

- Je suis tellement désolé. Pleura-t-il mais Derek remarqua qu'il avait toujours l'air coincé dans son cauchemar. Tellement désolé.

- Chut, je suis là. Le rassura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Personne ne pourra plus te faire du mal.

Derek le garda encore un peu dans ses bras, le berçant, le rassurant. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Une colère monta en lui, contre celui qui avait brisé son ami. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Spencer avait put se faire avoir. Il était intelligent, c'était un excellent profiler. Morgan passa une main dans son dos pour le calmer mais un gémissement le fit arrêter. Et merde il avait oublié.

- Je suis désolé. Dit le plus vieux en s'écartant mais Reid gardait la tête baissée.

- Je suis minable, hein?

- Non, tu es tout sauf minable. Répondit Derek en lui relevant la tête, il eut le cœur brisé quand il vit le visage baigné de larmes de son ami.

- Je suis tellement fatigué.

- Viens, tu vas te remettre au lit.

Spencer accepta la main tendue et se releva, non sans une grimace. Mais Derek ne fit aucune remarque. Cette fois-ci le plus jeune enleva ses chaussures et se glissa sous les couvertures. Morgan se tourna pour sortir quand la voix de son ami l'arrêta.

- Morgan, tu pourrais rester? Demanda le jeune homme, gêné. Juste le temps que je m'endorme.

- D'accord, p'tit génie.

Morgan s'assit sur le coin du lit et attendit que son protégé s'endorme. Ce qui ne prit pas beaucoup de temps. Son téléphone vibra, sans faire de bruit il sortit de la chambre.

- Bonjour beau brun, comment va notre petit génie? Fit la voix de Garcia

- Mal, malheureusement. Et toi des nouvelles?

- Ce Samuel est un vrai mystère. Tous ses papiers sont faux, il n'existe pas.

- Mais tu as bien quelque chose?

- Pour l'instant non.

- Et tu m'appelles pour ça? s'énerva l'homme en descendant les marches des escaliers.

- Je voulais savoir comment il allait. Se défendit l'informaticienne et Morgan soupira, se passant une main sur la figure.

- Désolé, Garcia, je suis un peu à cran.

- Il va si mal que ça?

- Pire, il ne veut pas être sauvé.

- Mais tu vas quand même le faire?

- Je vais essayer. Tiens moi au courant.

Derek frappa du poing contre le mur. Ce Samuel ou qu'importe quel était son vrai nom, allait payer au centuple ce qu'il avait osé faire à Reid. Il descendit dans la cuisine, le frigo était plein et Spencer avait besoin de retrouvé des forces. Il n'était pas vraiment bon en cuisine mais il n'était pas mauvais non plus. Et puis il devait s'occuper pour ne pas aller tuer cet enfoiré. Il décida de faire du poulet avec du riz, il finissait de tout préparer quand il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il se retourna arme à la main et jura.

- Bordel, Reid, je vais finir par te flinguer à ce rythme. S'emporta l'agent mais devant l'air désespéré de son ami, il s'en voulut.

Ce dernier était pieds-nus, son jean était trop large même avec une ceinture, sa chemise était chiffonnée et sortait à moitié de son jean, ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux rougis. Il était plutôt mignon, mais à peine avait-il pensé ça que Derek s'en voulut. Spencer avait été agressé par un psychopathe et lui le trouvait mignon. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec sa libido?

- Désolé. Fit le jeune homme.

- C'est pas grave. Répondit-il en lui faisant un sourire. Tu as faim?

- Pas trop.

- Reid. Soupira le métis.

- J'ai peur Morgan.

- Tu n'as aucune raison, je te protégerai.

- Mais qui te protège toi? Ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur, je me fiche de mourir. Mais je mourrai si l'un de vous était blessé par ma faute.

- Déjà ça tu arrêtes, et qu'est-ce qu'on ferait si toi tu venais à mourir? On a besoin de toi, pas seulement pour le boulot. Tu fais partie de la famille.

- Je ne peux pas t'en parler.

- J'attendrai, maintenant viens manger et puis tu retourneras dormir.

Reid s'assit et comme le matin mangea de bon appétit surtout que cette fois-ci, son ami mangeait avec lui. Ce dernier essayait d'engager la conversation sur divers sujets, mais Spencer ne parlait pas. Il écoutait sa voix, et cela lui suffisait, cela le rassurait. Ils finirent de manger et mirent les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle.

- Tu vas redormir ?

- Non je préfèrerais rester un peu.

- Tu veux qu'on se regarde un film?

- D'accord.

Ils allèrent dans le salon et Morgan prit le premier film qui lui tombait sous la main. Il le mit et s'assit dans le divan à côté de son ami. Le film n'avait pas commencé depuis quinze minutes qu'il sentit quelque chose sur son épaule. Reid s'était endormi et sa tête était posée sur le métis. Ce dernier sourit et pour ne pas le réveiller continua à regarder le film. Quand il arriva à la fin, Morgan bougea légèrement et Reid se releva en sursaut.

- Désolé, je me suis encore endormi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis si fatigué. Dit-il en se frottant les yeux. Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes.

Morgan le regarda se lever, lui savait pourquoi, syndrome post-traumatique, il se réfugie dans le sommeil pour ne pas penser. Qu'est-ce que ce crétin avait bien pu lui faire?

De son côté Reid n'en menait pas large, son dos s'était encore infecté et la douleur était devenue presque insupportable. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait demander de l'aide à son ami. Il retourna dans le salon où Morgan n'avait pas bougé. Il le regarda entrer et Reid baissa la tête.

- J'aurais besoin de ton aide, si tu veux bien ?

- Bien sûr.

- Mais il faudrait certains trucs.

- Quoi?

- Des antibiotiques, des produits antiseptiques et cicatrisants et des bandages.

Morgan manqua de lui poser des questions mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Reid le laissait entrer dans sa tour, il n'avait pas le droit de tout foutre par terre.

- Je vais chercher ça, tu m'attends et pas de bêtises, d'accord? Et si tu as besoin d'aide, deux agents patrouillent dans le secteur.

- Ok.

Reid l'attendit dans le salon, anxieux, il se tordait les mains. Quand le métis revint, il faillit faire marche arrière mais il n'avait pas le choix.

- On fait ça où?

- Dans la chambre. Dit le génie se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

- D'accord, je te suis.

Ils montèrent les marches et Spencer ferma les rideaux, puis dos à Morgan il entreprit d'enlever sa chemise. Seulement les plaies avaient encore collé et il n'arrivait pas à la décoller. Doucement Morgan s'approcha, essayant de voir l'étendue des dégâts. Il retint son souffle.

- Allonge-toi sur le lit, j'ai une idée.

Reid obéit et se coucha à plat ventre. Morgan revint avec un sceau d'eau tiède, et délicatement mouilla le tissu. Il voyait que son ami mordait dans le coussin mais il n'avait pas le choix. Finalement le tissu se décolla et il retira la chemise. Derek n'avait pas cru que ce serait si terrible. Bien sûr il en avait vu des victimes mais là c'était son ami.

- Reid il vaudrait mieux que ce soit un médecin qui s'en occupe.

- Non pas l'hôpital, Samuel a des amis partout, il saura.

- D'accord, mais je risque de te faire mal.

- Je suis habitué.

Derek jura intérieurement, comment pouvait-on être habitué à ça? Ce fils de pute allait payer. Après les soins, l'agent banda son dos. Il était curieux car son ami avait caché son cœur pendant toute la séance. Encore un autre mystère, mais il espérait que Reid lui en parlerait bientôt.

* * *

**Je précise que j'adore les reviews et qu'elles sont toujours les bienvenues et gratuites. Et que les choses qui restent gratuites sont rares de nos jours alors profitez-en. Mode pitié terminé et bonne journée.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

Beta: **Ptitenath92**

* * *

Sinon la citation précédente était de Kingdom Heart et voici la nouvelle

C'est étrange non?

On_ entend sonner un téléphone. Ca peut-être n'importe qui. Mais un téléphone qui sonne exige qu'on réponde. N'est-ce pas?_

* * *

Du sang partout, Spencer entra dans la cuisine et tomba à genoux. Le corps de Morgan était étendu par terre les yeux ouverts, baignant dans son sang.

- MORGAN!

Reid se réveilla en sursaut criant le nom de son ami. Ce dernier entra en trombe dans la chambre, il vit tout de suite les yeux paniqué du génie. Il s'approcha du lit et le prit dans ses bras, le plus jeune enfouit sa tête dans les bras protecteur de l'agent.

- C'est fini, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

- Tu étais mort, me laisse pas. Sanglota le jeune homme alors que le plus vieux lui caressait les cheveux.

- Jamais, rendors-toi, il est tôt.

- Reste avec moi, s'il te plait.

- D'accord, je reste là.

Le métis se coucha sur les couvertures regardant le jeune fermer doucement les yeux. Il était trois heures du matin mais Derek savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir. Le cri qu'avait poussé Reid lui avait fait froid dans le dos. Il espérait qu'aujourd'hui, il aurait des bonnes nouvelles pour pouvoir clôturer l'enquête au plus vite. Il resta sur ses gardes le reste de la nuit. À six heures, il se leva et sortit de la chambre alors que Reid était encore dans les bras de Morphée. Il alla dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche et se changer. Ensuite, il prit son téléphone pour appeler son patron. Ce dernier décrocha presque tout de suite.

- Hotchner, j'écoute.

- C'est Morgan.

- Comment cela se passe-t-il ?

- C'est difficile mais il commence un peu à se confier. Et vous?

- On piétine, il faudrait savoir si Reid sait quelque chose que nous ignorons.

- Ok, je lui demanderais et je vous ferai savoir ce qu'il m'a dit.

- Vas-y doucement.

- Je sais. Mais faites également attention, parce qu'apparemment vous aviez raison. Ce Samuel a surement des amis un peu partout.

- C'est Spencer qui te l'a dit?

- Il l'a laissé entendre, oui.

- Très bien. Faites attention aussi.c

Il raccrocha et Derek partit mettre la table pour le petit-déjeuner. Il venait de boire sa seconde tasse de café quand Spencer arriva, habillé comme d'habitude.

- Salut.

- Salut, alors comment vas-tu?

- Mfff. Fut la réponse du génie qui s'installa à la table.

- Très éloquent p'tit génie. Des céréales ça te va?

- Parfait !

Reid s'attaqua à son bol en ayant toujours l'air ailleurs. Il n'arrêtait pas de dormir et pourtant il était toujours fatigué. Les cauchemars n'aidaient pas, c'était certain. Les seuls moments où il n'en faisait pas, c'était quand son ami était avec lui. Mais il n'allait quand même pas lui demander de dormir avec lui. Morgan finit son bol et se tourna vers son ami.

- Reid, j'ai eu Hotch au téléphone.

- Comment va-t-il? Demanda-t-il comme si de rien n'était en lisant ce qui était marqué au dos de la boite de Kellog's.

- Bien, tout le monde va bien. Seulement il aurait besoin de nous.

- Une affaire? Fit-il sans relever la tête et Derek haussa les sourcils.

- Reid, on parle de quoi depuis hier? Demanda-t-il et son ami releva la tête confus.

- Désolé.

- Je sais que tu aimerais faire comme si de rien n'était mais il faut arrêter ce psychopathe et pour ça on n'a besoin de toi.

- Je ne peux pas. Murmura Reid en baissant la tête, Morgan haussa le ton pour le faire réagir.

- Bordel, regarde-toi! Et s'il avait déjà eu quelqu'un avant toi? Tu y as pensé? Tu n'es sans doute pas le premier. Mais au moins fais en sorte d'être le dernier.

- Je ne sais rien.

- Peut-être que tu sais des choses mais qu'elles ne te semblent pas importantes. Ce n'est pas la même chose d'enquêter que de vivre.

- Je veux bien essayer.

- Merci, je te promets que je ne te jugerais pas. Maintenant viens dans le salon.

Ils allèrent dans le salon et s'installèrent, Reid assis dans le fauteuil et Derek en face de lui sur la table basse. Le génie était nerveux mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Pour guérir il fallait parler à quelqu'un. C'était une règle en psychologie même si c'était revivre des mauvais souvenirs. Et il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance au métis pour ne pas le juger.

- On va commencer, raconte moi comment vous vous êtes rencontré.

- C'était il y a un an et six mois. Tu te rappelles après l'affaire de Floride, tu m'avais amené dans un nouveau bar.

- Oui, tu avais détesté. Commenta le métis mais Reid fit comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

- Là-bas il y avait ce type qui n'arrêtait pas de me regarder, c'était Samuel.

- Mais tu n'es sorti avec personne ce jour-là.

- Non je l'ai revu le jour suivant dans ma librairie préféré.

**_Flash-back_**

Reid venait d'entrer dans la librairie, il se dirigea tout de suite vers le rayon qui l'intéressait. Il repéra un livre sur la philosophie qu'il n'avait pas encore lu. Il était entrain de lire la quatrième de couverture quand quelqu'un lui rentra dedans. L'inconnu renversa ses livres, Reid se mit à genoux avec lui pour l'aider.

- Je suis vraiment navré, d'habitude je ne suis pas aussi maladroit.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- On s'est déjà vu quelque part? Demanda Samuel en se redressant.

Spencer le regarda pendant un instant, les mêmes cheveux noirs courts, des yeux verts profonds, habillé en jean et tee-shirt blanc.

- Au bar, hier.

- Ah oui, je n'aime pas trop ces endroits. C'est un ami qui m'a forcé à y aller.

- Moi aussi.

- Je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Samuel. Fit-il en lui tendant la main, et Reid lui serra.

- Spencer.

- Vous l'avez lu? Demanda Becker en montrant le livre que le génie tenait dans la main.

- Pas encore.

- C'est une merveille, même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec toutes ses analyses.

- Par contre j'ai lu celui-là. Fit Reid en montrant un des livres de Samuel.

- Et il est bien?

- Oui, il a des bonnes idées dans l'ensemble. Il part d'un point de vue peu commun sur l'homme et la notion de temps. Désolé je parle trop.

- Et si on en parlait devant un café. Celui du coin est à mourir.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Allez, pour une fois que je rencontre un mec qui sait lire. Dit-il en ayant un sourire ravageur, et Reid sourit c'était tout à fait une remarque qu'aurait pu faire Morgan.

- D'accord.

**_Fin du Flash Back_**

- Par la suite, il m'a avoué m'avoir suivi pendant trois mois. Il connaissait tout de moi et je n'ai rien remarqué. On a tout de suite sympathisé, il était intelligent et il aimait les mêmes choses que moi. Ce qui est très rare, tu l'as dit toi-même. Mais vu qu'il avait fouillé mes poubelles ce n'était pas difficile. Bref, il m'a forcé la main pour le revoir.

- Tu ne voulais pas?

- Je n'étais pas sûr d'être gay. Mais il m'a dit qu'on pouvait se voir en ami. J'ai accepté et j'ai vite craqué. Il était vraiment parfait, il me remontait le moral, il me comprenait. Et puis il venait souvent chez moi, tout allait bien et il a fini par venir s'installer.

- Quand a-t-il fait tomber son masque?

- Nous sortions ensemble depuis quatre mois environ, on revenait d'une mission qui avait duré plus longtemps que prévu. Quand je suis rentré, il était complètement saoul. Il m'a frappé au visage me disant que j'avais été… Commença le jeune homme mais il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase.

- Quoi? Reid quoi que tu me dises, je ne dirais aux autres que ce qu'ils ont besoin de savoir.

- Mais j'ai honte, tellement honte. Fit le docteur en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

- Ce sont les coupables qui doivent avoir honte pas les victimes, tu le sais ça.

- Oui mais c'est plus facile de le dire.

**_Flash-back_**

Reid entra dans son appartement, une odeur de cigarette régnait dans toutes les pièces. Il trouva Samuel affalé dans le canapé. Quand il le vit entrer, il se leva et sans prévenir le gifla. Reid fut désarçonné, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il soutint le regard dans son agresseur portant une main à sa joue.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

- Moi mais rien. Je croyais qu'on sortait ensemble. Attaqua-t-il et son petit ami était complètement déboussolé, ne comprenant pas le comportement de l'autre.

- C'est le cas.

- Alors pourquoi t'es-tu absenté si longtemps?

- C'est mon boulot, la mission a duré plus longtemps.

- Ah oui, dis plutôt que t'as été baiser avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Non, je suis revenu tout de suite.

- C'est avec un de tes collègues alors.

- Non, il n'y a que toi.

Devant cette phrase Samuel sourit et passa une main douce sur la joue meurtrie. Puis il embrassa tendrement son jouet qui ne savait plus quoi penser.

**_Fin du Flash-back._**

- Puis il s'est tout de suite excusé et comme un con, j'ai accepté ses excuses. Par la suite, cela c'est répété jusqu'au jour où il a montré son vrai visage. Il m'a dit qu'il savait tout de vous, ainsi que pour ma mère. Qu'il fallait que je sois sage sinon il allait s'en prendre à vous.

- Et il a commencé à te battre. Dit Derek mais c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

- Pas au début, il voulait juste avoir le contrôle. Que j'obéisse à des ordres, que je lui sois soumis. Mais plus les missions duraient et plus il était violent en retour.

- Et comment faisais-tu pour ne rien laisser paraitre?

- Je me concentrais sur l'enquête et j'oubliais le reste.

- Oh Reid. Soupira Morgan en se passant une main sur le visage, il aurait bien eu besoin d'un remontant.

- Et puis il a commencé avec la drogue.

- Il ne t'en a pas fait prendre? S'inquiéta-t-il c'était une chose dont ils n'avaient pas reparlé.

- Non, il gardait ça pour lui. On a déménagé dans un endroit où les cris ne dérangeaient personne. Et là, il a commencé à se déchainer. Et voilà où j'en suis.

- Mais comment faisais-tu pour cacher les marques? Demanda le plus vieux qui s'en voulait de plus en plus de n'avoir rien vu plus tôt.

- Il n'avait jamais été aussi loin. D'habitude ce sont simplement des bleus ou des brulures mais jamais à des endroits visibles.

- Mais tu n'as jamais vu des amis à lui?

- Si, un médecin, Frédérick Jamark, je crois. C'était une fois où il avait été trop loin.

- Tu veux me raconter?

- Au point où j'en suis.

**_Flash-back_**

- Mon petit Reid, j'ai un nouveau jeu à essayer mais il faut que tu sois sage.

Samuel s'approcha de son jouet et l'embrassa. Cela faisait maintenant huit mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Reid commençait vraiment à obéir pour le plus grand bonheur de son bourreau. Il le fit asseoir en boxer dans la baignoire, il lui attacha les mains et les pieds. Puis il ouvrit les robinets, l'eau froide monta sous l'œil amusé de Becker et celui affolé de Reid. Quand la baignoire fut presque pleine, il prit Spencer par les épaules et le plongea dans l'eau. Puis il le releva et le génie recracha ce qu'il avait avalé, il eut juste le temps de reprendre son souffle que son bourreau le replongea. Il recommença encore plusieurs fois, puis il le ressortit. Avec les dernières forces Reid se débattit mais dans un faux mouvement se cogna la tête contre le bord. Il vit des étoiles et tout devint flou. Il vit l'eau rougir et Samuel le sortir de l'eau tout en lui appliquant une serviette éponge sur sa tête. Il l'amena jusqu'au lit, Reid était dans les vapes mais il se rendit compte que son tortionnaire appelait quelqu'un. Samuel resta près de lui, lui parlant pour ne pas qu'il perde complètement connaissance. Un homme arriva cinq minutes plus tard avec une petite sacoche. Le bourreau le maintint assis pendant que l'homme lui faisait des points de sutures.

**_Fin du Flash-back._**

Derek sentit qu'il y avait une suite à cette histoire, mais Reid ne semblait pas vouloir lui raconter. Il décida de laisser passer pour l'instant.

- Personne d'autre?

- Il m'a menacé de me faire rencontrer d'autres amis à lui. Mais il n'a jamais mis ses menaces a exécution. Il n'aime pas prêter.

- On a découvert que ce n'était pas son vrai nom, tu étais au courant? Changea de sujet l'agent voyant que Reid commençait à se renfermer mais cette question le perturba plus qu'autre chose.

- Non, mais ce n'est pas normal.

- Pourquoi?

Reid se leva et essaya de réfléchir. Si ce n'était pas son vrai nom pourquoi aurait-il mis ses initiales-là sur son torse? Cela n'avait pas de sens. À moins que son vrai nom ait les mêmes premières lettres. Mais comment allait-il pouvoir dire ça à Morgan sans lui montrer sa marque?

- Reid? Questionna l'agent qui le regardait faire les cent pas.

- Ces initiales sont SB.

- Comment le sais-tu?

- Je le sais, c'est tout. Affirma Spencer et Morgan sourit c'était bon de voir son ami confiant.

- Très bien et à part ça?

- Rien ne me revient.

- Ok, je vais prévenir Hotch. Tu veux lui parler?

- Non !

- Très bien !

- Je vais ranger la table.

Reid se dirigea vers la cuisine pendant que Morgan appelait son supérieur.

- Vas-y Morgan, je t'ai mis sur haut-parleur. Il y a JJ, Emily, Rossi et Garcia.

- Notre homme est un contrôleur, il veut tout contrôler jusqu'à la mort, elle-même. C'est un sadique, un psychopathe très intelligent. Il a suivi Reid pendant des mois afin d'avoir toutes les cartes pour le faire tomber dans ses filets. Et quand il l'a eu, il était trop tard pour Reid. Il l'a contrôlé en le menaçant à travers nous. C'est un drogué et un alcoolique et c'est peut-être là que nous l'aurons. Il a des amis un peu partout, notamment un certain Frédérick Jamark qui serait médecin. Et pour son vrai nom, Spencer est sûr que ses initiales sont SB.

- Comment le sait-il? Demanda Rossi

- Il n'a pas voulu me le dire mais il semblait sûr de lui.

- Depuis combien de temps cela dure? Demanda Garcia et Morgan soupira.

- Un an et six mois.

- Et on a rien vu. Fit Emily c'était une affirmation qui pesait lourd pour tout le monde

- Comment va-t-il? Questionna JJ, elle semblait vraiment très inquiète.

- Pas très bien mais je pense que ça devait sortir. Répondit-il puis il entendit un verre se briser dans la pièce à côté. Je vais aller voir comment il va. Prévenez-moi si vous avez des nouvelles.

- Embrasse-le pour nous. Fit Jennifer avant qu'il ne raccroche.

Derek entra dans la cuisine où il trouva un Spencer à genoux par terre en train de ramasser un verre. Il s'approcha et se mit également à genoux quand il vit que son ami pleurait et avait la main en sang.

- Reid qu'est-ce que t'as foutu?

- J'ai cassé un verre, je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, laisse-moi voir. Fit-il en lui prenant la main, il retira délicatement le morceau et prit un drap pour arrêter le sang.

- Je ne suis qu'un imbécile.

- C'est qu'un verre et c'est une plaie superficielle. Le rassura-t-il mais Spencer ne parlait pas de ça.

- Je suis profiler, le profil que tu leurs as donné j'aurais très bien pu le faire. Mais je n'ai rien vu. Je me suis laissé faire comme un con.

- Ce qui t'est arrivé aurait très bien pu arriver à JJ ou à Emily. Répondit Derek mais dés qu'il eut terminé sa phrase, il sut qu'il avait commis une erreur.

- Mais pas à toi ou à Hotch?

- Bien sûr que si.

- C'est ton téléphone qui sonne? Demanda Reid alors qu'une sonnerie retentissait.

- Non.

Spencer courut dans sa chambre et sortit tout de son sac pour trouver son portable. Il le sortit quand il vit le nom, il se tourna vers son ami qui l'avait suivit.

- C'est lui.

- Ecoute tu n'es pas obligé de répondre.

- Si, sinon il va se douter de quelque chose.

- Ok, mais je suis à côté de toi. Fit Derek en s'approchant alors que son ami décrochait.

- Spencer j'écoute.

- Où t'es? Fit la voix agressive de son bourreau.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Combien de temps cela va durer ce petit jeu?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Est-ce que Morgan est avec toi?

- Je …

- Répond!

- Oui.

- Passe le moi!

- Quoi?

- Je t'ai dit de me le passer.

- Pourquoi?

- Passe-moi ce connard tout de suite.

Morgan avait entendu et prit le portable des mains tremblantes de son ami. Ce dernier était comme pétrifié.

- C'est Morgan, vous vouliez me parler? Demanda calmement l'agent gardant sa fureur sous contrôle.

- Tu t'amuses bien avec mon Spencer? Questionna-t-il en retour d'une voix douce presque enjôleuse

- Nous sommes sous protection, rien de bien marrant.

- Contre qui?

- Un salopard de la pire espèce.

- Et dans combien de temps pourrais-je récupérer mon petit ami?

- Quand ce fumier sera en prison ou mort.

- Vous semblez lui vouer une haine certaine.

- Je déteste qu'on touche à ma famille.

- Je comprends et comprenez également agent Morgan que je n'aime pas qu'on touche à ce qui m'appartient et Spencer est à moi.

- J'en prends note.

- Fort bien. Veillez bien sur lui et dites lui de bien garder son portable avec lui. J'aime entendre sa voix faute de l'avoir dans mes draps.

Morgan raccrocha, il avait envie de vomir. Ce fils de pute, le menaçait et traitait Reid comme un vulgaire objet. Il se tourna vers Spencer qui n'avait pas bougé. Derek lui mit une main sur l'épaule pour qu'il réagisse.

- Je suis désolé.

- Arrête de t'excuser pour ce connard. Je te promets qu'il va payer.

- Il est jaloux de toi. Il croit qu'on a couché ensemble. En même temps il pense que j'ai couché avec tous les membres masculins de l'équipe.

- Quel imbécile. Fit Morgan, comme si Reid était le genre à coucher avec tout ce qui bouge.

- Oui comme si tu pouvais t'intéresser à quelqu'un comme moi.

Reid reprit le portable et le mit dans sa poche pendant que Derek essayait d'analyser la phrase qu'il venait d'entendre. Qu'était-il sensé répondre? Il aimait Reid, comme un frère au début. Mais maintenant? Il avait été tellement en colère quand il avait appris que son ami avait quelqu'un. Avant même de savoir que ce quelqu'un était un psychopathe. Était-il jaloux? En même temps tous ses sentiments semblaient emmêlés depuis qu'il avait rejoint Reid dans cette maison. Il éprouvait beaucoup de chose pour son ami mais quoi en particulier.

Spencer n'avait même pas réalisé ce qu'il avait dit. Il semblait encore sous le choc du coup de fil. Donc Morgan fit comme si de rien n'était. Il aurait le temps d'éclaircir ce point après que ce Samuel soit hors d'état de nuire.

- Il faudrait changer tes pansements. Tu veux qu'on le fasse maintenant?

- Ok.

Reid se coucha sur le ventre après avoir enlever sa chemise comme la veille en cachant son cœur. Le métis fut soulagé quand il vit qu'il n'y avait presque plus d'infection. Il nettoya les plaies et refit les bandages. Spencer se releva et voulut remettre sa chemise quand Morgan l'interrompit.

- Tu ne voudrais pas un-t-shirt à moi. Ce serait plus large et ça collerait moins à ton dos.

- Ça ne te dérange pas?

- Je vais t'en chercher un.

Il sortit et revint avec un T-shirt, Spencer était resté torse nu avec juste sa chemise en main pour cacher sa marque. Derek lui donna le vêtement et dans un faux mouvement Spencer fit tomber les deux. Et le plus vieux vit la marque sur le cœur de son ami. Ils stoppèrent tous les deux. Derek était comme figé, c'était comme si son cerveau ne voulait pas analyser la nouvelle donnée. Il passa une main sur la marque, doucement comme par peur de lui faire mal. Et en même temps, pour voir si c'était bien réel. Spencer attendait sa réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre. Derek tourna les talons, descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre sans un mot et sortit de la maison.

* * *

**Voilà au début je n'avais pas mis les Flash-Back j'avais juste fait la conversation avec Derek mais je trouvais que c'était plus clair pour vous. Parce que parfois c'est clair dans ma tête mais c'est pas bien expliqué (comme là d'ailleurs). Bref j'espère que cela vous a plu. Et un tout grand merci pour les reviews même ceux qui ne sont pas connectés et à qui je ne peux pas répondre. **


	8. Chapter 8

**"Auteur": Mackensy**

**Béta: Ptitenath92**

* * *

Bonjour ou bonsoir, nouveau chapitre et je me félicite moi-même de mon rythme de parution. Je précise que c'est la première fois que je poste aussi vite pour une fic. Sinon après les auto-félicitions le nouveau chapitre. Comme les Flash du chapitre avant ont plu, j'en ai remis un.

La citation du chapitre précédent était du film Phone Game.

* * *

_La première partie de la vie se passe à désirer la seconde, la seconde à regretter la première._

* * *

Dés que Spencer reprit ses esprits, il analysa la situation. Derek avait vu la marque et il était parti en colère. Et s'il allait chez Samuel? Il allait se faire tuer. Il décida de prévenir Hotch, lui seul saurait résonner son agent. Il prit son portable et composa le numéro. Il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait.

- Hotch. Fit la voix bourrue de son supérieur, cela le calma de suite.

- Il y a un problème !

- Reid que se passe-t-il?

- Je pense que Morgan va aller chez Samuel. Il est parti et il était en colère.

- Pourquoi que s'est-il passé?

- Je… Il faut l'arrêter, il va se faire tuer.

- D'accord, je vais l'appeler mais toi tu restes là.

- Ok.

Et Reid raccrocha, qu'allait-il faire en attendant? Il passa quand même le t-shirt de Morgan. Il était dix fois trop grand pour lui mais il se sentait bien dedans. Il descendit les marches et il ferma la porte que son ami dans sa fureur avait laissée ouverte. C'était bizarre mais cette maison lui plaisait moins en étant seul. Il s'installa dans le salon prenant un livre au hasard dans la bibliothèque. Il avait lu la moitié quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il ferma son livre et se dirigea vers l'entrée où se trouvait non pas Derek mais JJ. La blonde lui fit un grand sourire mais Spencer ne lui rendit pas.

- Où est Morgan? Demanda-t-il.

- Il va bien, Hotch l'a convaincu de ne pas faire de bêtise. Mais il avait besoin de prendre un peu de recul.

- Je comprends. Fit-il en baissant la tête et la curiosité de la blonde prit le dessus.

- Il ne nous a pas dit ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi énervé.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, fit-il froidement.

- Bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?

- Je préférerais rester seul si tu veux bien. Je vais dans ma chambre.

- Si tu as besoin je suis là.

Reid s'en voulut devant l'air peiné de son amie. Mais il avait vraiment besoin de faire le point. Morgan ne voulait plus le voir, mais il le comprenait. Il avait la marque de Samuel sur son torse, il n'était qu'un animal de compagnie pour son bourreau. Il ferait mieux d'aller le retrouver pour qu'il en finisse et que ses amis reprennent leurs vies. Il n'aurait jamais du les embarquer dans cette histoire. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas donné sa démission tout simplement. Il avait été faible encore une fois. Il se laissa aller au sommeil sur son lit en espérant ne pas se réveiller.

Il rêva de la première grosse dispute qu'il avait eue avec Samuel.

**Flash-back.**

Reid rangeait ses affaires dans les armoires de sa nouvelle chambre. Il venait d'emménager et il devait encore vider tous les cartons. Il s'occupait de la chambre pendant que Samuel faisait le salon. Soudain il entendit un fracas venant d'en bas. Il descendit les marches et tomba sur son petit ami qui venait apparemment de renverser la bibliothèque par terre. Seul le meuble car il n'avait rien mis dedans. Spencer s'approcha et vit le regard fou de Becker. Il tenait dans sa main une photo.

- C'est quoi ça? Dit-il en montrant le bout de papier. Ou plutôt c'est qui?

C'était une photo qu'il avait prise avec Morgan, c'était JJ qui l'avait prise. Elle avait voulu les charrier et les avait convaincus de se prendre dans les bras. Derek était donc derrière le plus jeune et avait ses bras autour de lui avec sa tête posé sur son épaule. Ils étaient tout les deux morts de rire. On aurait put croire à des amoureux vu comme ça. Reid l'avait pris comme marque page dans un livre qu'il avait lu dans l'avion.

- C'est Morgan mon coéquipier, c'est un ami.

- Un ami? Dit-il avec un petit ricanement. Il baise bien?

- Je n'ai jamais couché avec lui.

- Viens-là !

Il le tira par les cheveux et le plaqua contre le mur. Tout en le tenant d'une main, il défit son pantalon et baissa celui du jeune homme. Il le prit, là, contre le mur. Quand il eut fini, il lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Alors, il baise mieux que moi?

Reid ne répondit même pas alors qu'il le relâchait.

**Fin du Flash-back**

Il se réveilla en entendant quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Il se releva péniblement et alla ouvrir. Jennifer était là, semblant inquiète. Il pensa tout de suite que quelque chose s'était passée avec l'équipe.

- Je venais voir si tu allais bien.

- Oui j'ai juste dormi.

- Pendant cinq heures. Fit-elle et Reid regarda sa montre, en effet c'était beaucoup.

- Oui, je suis un peu fatigué.

- Je sais que tu as déjà parlé à Morgan et que c'est plus facile d'en parler à un homme. Mais si tu veux parler, je suis là aussi. Dit-elle mais voyant que Reid n'allait pas répondre, elle décida de redescendre. Bon, je te laisse.

Elle repartit et Spencer se rendit compte qu'il avait été odieux avec elle. Alors qu'elle avait toujours été là pour lui. Il était même le parrain de son fils même s'il ignorait pourquoi elle l'avait choisi lui. Et pendant qu'elle aurait pu être avec son fils, elle était ici, avec lui. Il devait faire un effort. Il alla la rejoindre dans le salon où elle regardait le journal télévisé. En le voyant arrivé, elle coupa le son et il s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Comment va Henry? Demanda-t-il, il aurait pu mieux faire comme entrée en matière.

- Il va bien, son parrain lui manque.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment un bon parrain.

- Je n'aurais pas pu choisir mieux. Fit la blonde en posant une main sur les genoux de son ami.

- Si, bien sûr que si.

- On est tous là pour toi, tu fais partie de la famille. Et ce Samuel, ce n'est qu'un autre criminel que devons arrêter. Il n'est pas différent.

- Alors pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas vu venir? S'emporta-t-il tout le monde lui disait que c'était un criminel normal mais pourquoi en avait-il si peur alors?

- Parce que tu es tombé amoureux. C'est ton cœur qui a parlé.

- Je déteste ça.

- Non, ne dis pas ça. Aimer, c'est quelque chose de merveilleux. Dit-elle et Reid vit qu'elle pensait à son mari vu la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux. Il suffit de trouve la bonne personne. Un jour tu trouveras une personne qui te fera oublié Samuel.

- Jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un m'atteindre comme lui l'a fait.

- Un jour tu verras.

On frappa à la porte, JJ sortit son arme et entrouvrit la porte. Elle se détendit et sourit en ouvrant la porte. Spencer vit entrer toute l'équipe au complet. Il eut un moment de plaisir de les revoir puis la honte prit le dessus. Il tourna les talons et monta les escaliers avant que les autres ne le voient. C'était fuir ses problèmes mais il ne voulait pas de leur pitié, surtout pas celle de Derek. Il entra dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit. Et il réalisa que rien ne serait plus comme avant. Que même s'ils arrêtaient Samuel, il y aurait toujours cette honte, ce mal-être. Il aurait dû prendre plus sur lui, ses amis n'auraient jamais dû être mis au courant. Il en avait assez. Il ne voulait plus se battre. Il voulait juste tout arrêter.

Derek entra, referma la porte et s'adossa contre. Il regarda le génie qui lui aussi le fixait.

- J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas aller tuer ce salop. Si Hotch ne m'avait pas appelé…

- Je suis content que tu ne l'aies pas fait. Dit Reid calmement et Derek s'emporta.

- Quoi? Tu protèges encore ce fils de…. .

- Non, mais il ne mérite pas que tu te salisses les mains pour lui.

- Mais pour toi si… Dit-il plus calmement, il fit une pause puis avec beaucoup de mal continua. Il t'a marqué Reid. Je ne sais même pas comment tu as tenu le coup.

- C'est tout récent. Il me l'a fait juste après notre dernière mission quand j'ai dit que j'étais malade.

- Merde et moi qui… .Commença Derek, il se passa une main sur le visage. J'ai pensé venir te voir plusieurs fois et chaque fois je me disais que tu étais en sécurité. Je m'en veux tellement. Finit-il en s'asseyant à côté de son ami.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

- On va l'avoir, je te le promets.

- Pourquoi vous êtes tous venus? Demanda Spencer, il ne voulait pas parier sur les chances de vaincre son bourreau.

- C'est une idée de Garcia, elle voulait qu'on fasse un diner en ''famille''. Pour te faire un peu oublier tout ça.

- Je ne pourrais pas.

- Quoi?

- Les voir, voir la honte dans leurs yeux.

- On est là pour t'aider, tu n'as qu'à faire comme quand tu es avec moi. Est-ce que tu vois de la honte dans mes yeux?

Reid plongea son regard dans le sien et malgré lui, il rougit. Non, il ne voyait pas de honte, il ne voyait que deux beaux yeux noirs.

- Écoute-moi bien. Reprit Derek. Il n'y a que de la fierté. Tu es le petit génie le plus courageux que je n'ai jamais vu.

- J'ai peur Morgan.

- Je serai avec toi. On y va?

- D'accord.

Ils descendirent les escaliers et trouvèrent tout le monde dans le salon. Ils buvaient tranquillement un verre de vin, tout semblait normal. Il prit place dans le fauteuil restant et Morgan s'assit sur l'accoudoir à côté de lui. Rossi leur servit chacun un verre mais Reid préféra du jus d'orange à cause des médicaments qu'il prenait.

- Rossi, merci pour la maison. Dit-il alors que l'homme s'asseyait.

- Pas de souci Reid, ça fait du bien à cette vieille bicoque d'avoir du monde.

- Pourquoi ne pas la louer? Demanda Prentiss. Elle a un certain charme et le quartier n'est pas mal.

La conversation continua et Spencer se sentait bien. Morgan a ses côtés et tout le monde qui parlait de tout sauf de l'affaire. Un grand exploit pour tout le monde. Même s'il savait qu'occulter les choses ne les feraient pas disparaitre cela faisait du bien quand même. Ensuite ils mangèrent des frites et des hamburgers qu'Emily et Garcia avait été chercher entre-temps. C'était loin d'être diététique et aussi loin du goût de Rossi et Hotch, qui se plaignirent juste pour la forme. Mais cela plaisait au benjamin, et cela ne lui ferait pas du mal de prendre des kilos. Ils se moquèrent également du tee-shirt de Morgan que portait Reid. Tout aurait été parfait si son téléphone n'avait pas sonné alors qu'ils allaient manger de la glace. D'une main tremblante il le sortit de sa poche et tout le monde arrêta de parler quand ils virent le visage pâle de leur ami. Spencer se leva mécaniquement et Morgan le suivit dans la pièce à côté.

- Allo !

- Mon petit Spencer comment vas-tu? Fit la voix suave de Samuel, il semblait maitre de lui, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Autant quand il était drogué ou bourré, il était violent. Autant les idées les plus folles et les plus tordues, il les avait eues pendant des moments de lucidité.

- Bien.

- Je suis ravi de l'apprendre et quand reviens-tu?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Est-ce que tu te fous de moi? Fit-il calmement.

- Non, je ne peux pas. Pas encore.

- Très bien. Est-ce que tu as un ordinateur tout près de toi? Demanda-t-il toujours sur le ton de la conversation.

Reid questionna Morgan du regard, il savait qu'il avait entendu. Garcia avait surement le sien dans sa voiture, il alla le chercher et le ramena dans la pièce où il ferma la porte. Il l'alluma et attendit les directives du fou.

- Je t'ai envoyé une vidéo sur ton adresse email. J'espère que cela te plaira.

Spencer ouvrit le lien, au début il ne vit rien. Puis il reconnu sa chambre dans la maison de Samuel. Son cœur s'accéléra quand il se vit entrer avec Samuel. Ce dernier le poussa sans ménagement sur le lit. Il lui arracha le pantalon et le mit sur le dos. Il le mordit dans le cou et enleva ses propres vêtements puis il le prit sans préparation. Le jeune agent s'entendit gémir malgré lui, il s'entendit supplier, pleurer. C'était encore plus horrible que de le vivre. La vidéo se termina quand Samuel se retira dans un râle de plaisir.

- Alors ça t'a plu petite putain? Fit la voix du fou, il semblait excité par les événements.

- Comment? Demanda Reid d'une voix tremblante.

- J'ai installé une caméra dans le mur, très subtile et utile comme tu as pu le remarquer. J'aime bien me repasser nos ébats quand tu n'es pas là. Oui, car tout ce qu'on a fait dans cette chambre est sur vidéo. Alors maintenant écoute moi bien. Soit tu restes là-bas et je diffuse toutes ces vidéos sur internet soit tu reviens à quatre pattes vers ton maitre. Je peux t'assurer que je te protégerai mieux que personne. Réfléchis bien, je te laisse vingt-quatre heures. Passé ce délai, toutes les vidéos du docteur Reid seront sur la toile.

Il raccrocha et Spencer fixait l'écran noir à présent. Il se tourna vers Morgan pétrifié, ce dernier n'en menait pas large. Voir son ami ainsi soumis et violenté, c'était horrible. On voyait bien qu'il n'avait pas pris de plaisir, à aucun moment. Il avait simplement été violé.

- Il faut que j'y retourne. Dit Reid tout tremblant.

- Non, hors de question.

- Il va mettre ça sur internet.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser avec ce malade.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Sanglota Reid et Morgan le prit dans ses bras.

- On va trouver une solution.

- Avant demain.

- On va trouver je te jure. Promit-il en le serrant encore plus pour le rassurer.

- Je n'en peux plus Morgan, je veux que ça finisse d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Cela sonnait un peu trop définitif aux oreilles du métis. Il fallait trouver une solution et heureusement il y avait les meilleurs profilers dans la pièce à côté. Il trouverait quelque chose ou alors il irait tuer ce salopard de ses mains et personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

* * *

**Plus court je sais mais j'ai une vie aussi lol. Elle était belle la photo de Reid et Morgan? moi je l'imagine bien. Sinon toujours un grand merci pour les reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**"Auteur": Mackensy**

**Beta: Ptitenath92**

**Hello! J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La mauvaise c'est que j'arrête ma fic pour toujours et la bonne c'est que je pars pour l'Australie...**

**Non, je plaisante, pas marrant? Si j'adore le faire. Sinon la bonne c'est que je sais plus ou moins comment va se finir ma fic, la mauvaise c'est que les jours à venir je vais être très occupé donc peut de temps pour écrire. Donc si je ne posterai surement pas avant la semaine prochaine, c'est normal pas de quoi s'affoler. Sauf si j'ai plus de temps que prévu.**

**La dernière citation était d'Alphonse Karr je pense. Sinon la prochaine et le nouveau chapitre.**

* * *

_La déception est un sentiment qui ne déçoit jamais._

* * *

Morgan attendit que Spencer se calme avant de retourner dans la salle à manger avec les autres. Quand ils entrèrent tout le monde tourna la tête vers eux. Reid était blanc comme un linge et serait l'ordinateur de Garcia contre sa poitrine. Morgan le fit asseoir voyant que son ami ne tenait presque plus debout. Puis il s'assit également à côté de lui, JJ à ses côtés lui fit un mince sourire. Rossi était assis à côté de la blonde et Emily ainsi que Garcia en face d'eux. C'est Hotch, qui se trouvait en face de Reid, en bon chef il posa la question qui brulait toutes les lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Reid? Questionna Morgan, il ne savait pas vraiment ce que son ami voulait bien dire.

- Dis leur moi je ne peux pas. Répondit-il d'une voix tremblante en détournant la tête.

- Becker a envoyé une vidéo sur l'adresse de Reid. Expliqua Morgan, là il avait fait le plus facile mais la question d'Emily qui ne se fit pas attendre était prévisible.

- Une vidéo de quoi?

- De… Commença le métis, il fit un bref regard à Spencer et finit par dire. D'un viol

- C'est ce que je pense, Reid? Demanda Hotch d'une voix paternel, le concerné en fut touché et c'est comme un fils mort de honte qu'il répondit.

- Oui.

- Mais c'est super. Fit Garcia coupant un long silence et tout le monde se tourna vers elle comme si elle était folle.

- Garcia? La questionna Morgan d'un regard noir pour voir si elle avait bien compris le sujet de la conversation.

- Non, pas ça, c'est affreux. Se justifia-t-elle en posant une main sur le bras de son jeune ami. Mais je veux dire, c'est qu'il a laissé une preuve. Cette vidéo est toujours sur ta messagerie?

- Oui je n'ai rien touché. Dit Reid en comprenant ce que cela allait impliquer.

- Bon, j'ai raison c'est une preuve donc on peut l'arrêter au moins pour viol. Dit l'informaticienne toute contente en regardant les autres pour avoir leur approbation.

- Oui tu as raison Garcia mais… Commença Hotch. Reid?

- Quoi?

- Il va falloir que tu témoignes contre lui et on devra montrer cette vidéo.

- On sera tous avec toi. Le réconforta JJ et dans tous les regards il put voir la même détermination, celle qui lui manquait.

- D'accord.

- Demain matin à la première heure, Samuel Becker sera arrêté. Qui reste ici ce soir? Demanda Aaron même s'il se doutait de la réponse.

- Je reste avec Reid. Fit Morgan cela n'étonna personne.

- Très bien, on va vous laisser. Dit Jennifer en poussant tout le monde dehors.

Ils sortirent en donnant chacun un geste réconfortant au plus jeune. Chacun savait que les heures et les jours à venir n'allaient pas être simples. Finalement les deux hommes se retrouvèrent seuls dans le salon.

- On ferait bien d'aller au lit. Dit le métis en regardant sa montre, il était presque minuit et la journée avait été forte en émotion.

- Je suis crevé. Répondit simplement Reid en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Ils montèrent les escaliers, arriver en haut Morgan allait entrer dans sa propre chambre quand Reid l'arrêta.

- Morgan? Dit Reid et son ami se retourna vers lui

- Quoi? Demanda-t-il mais les joues du plus jeune rougirent.

- Non rien. Bonne nuit.

Spencer rentra dans sa chambre et se déshabilla. Se traitant mentalement d'idiot, il avait failli demander à Derek s'il voulait dormir avec lui. Pourquoi ne pas venir le border tant qu'il y était. Pourtant la présence du métis était très réconfortante. Et là à ce moment, il aurait vraiment voulu que quelqu'un le réconforte. Il était simplement en boxer avec le t-shirt que lui avait passé son ami quand ce dernier entra, torse nu avec un bas de training. Il parla vite comme s'il avait peur d'oublier sa phrase.

- Ce serait sans doute plus sûr que je dorme avec toi. Si tu refais encore des cauchemars, je serai sur place.

- Oui mais je vais te réveiller. Balbutia le plus jeune, encore une fois se traitant d'idiot.

- Pas de soucis, je ne dors que d'un œil de toute façon. Le rassura le métis en faisant un grand sourire.

Ils s'installèrent sous les couvertures chacun de leur côté, sans se regarder, gardant un espace de sécurité. Ils éteignirent les lumières, puis il y eut quelques minutes de silence avant que Reid ne se tourne vers son ami. Ce dernier avait les bras derrière la tête et regardait le plafond. Il pouvait le voir car la pièce n'était pas totalement plongée dans le noir grâce à la lune.

- Morgan?

- Quoi?

- Tout ira bien n'est-ce pas? Demanda la toute petite voix de Reid et Morgan eut un mince sourire.

- Bien sûr !

Une heure plus tard, Morgan se réveilla sentant un poids sur son torse. Il se demanda pourquoi, il se rendit compte que lui n'avait pas bougé mais Reid par contre avait un peu empiété sur son côté. Il était sur le ventre et avait posé sa tête sur le torse du plus âgé. Une de ses jambes passait au-dessus de celles de Derek, ils étaient vraiment collés l'un à l'autre. Un moment, il se demanda si le plus jeune dormait vraiment. Parce qu'il fallait quand même le faire pour se retrouver dans cette position. Mais vu la respiration calme de Reid, oui il dormait. C'était même rassurant et apaisant d'écouter sa respiration. Il eut également la confirmation que le jeune dormait en se rendant compte où se trouvait sa main droite. Disons que s'il avait été réveillé, Spencer aurait rougi jusqu'à tomber dans les pommes. Morgan essaya de ne pas y penser et d'une main distraite, il passa une main dans le dos de son ami. Les bandages étaient toujours là, il pouvait les sentir à travers le tissu, il n'avait pas eu le temps de les changer. Puis il pensa à la marque. Il avait ressenti de la honte pour le jeune homme de devoir porter à vie la marque de l'autre connard. Il s'en était voulu de ne pas l'avoir protégé. Surtout que maintenant qu'il l'avait là, contre lui, il savait qu'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour le jeune homme. Même si c'était en partie JJ qui lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux. Cependant il garderait ça pour lui. Reid était beaucoup trop fragile et il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il fricota un peu avec les cheveux du jeune avant d'essayer de se rendormir.

Hotch, Morgan et Reid se trouvait derrière la vitre sans teint, regardant Samuel assis sur sa chaise. Depuis quinze minutes qu'on l'avait mis là, il n'avait pas bougé. C'était des amis de Hotch qui l'avaient arrêté et amené ici. C'était également un ami qui allait se charger de l'interroger car eux étaient trop impliqués. Cependant les deux plus vieux auraient bien aimé pouvoir analyser le comportement du psychopathe. Il n'avait pas fait un mouvement et avait gardé un sourire sûr de lui en regardant la vitre comme s'il savait qu'ils étaient là. Reid quand à lui semblait complètement absent, la panique s'emparait de lui petit à petit. Puis quelqu'un entra dans la pièce où se trouvaient les trois agents. Ce n'était pas l'ami de Hotch. C'était un homme grand, les cheveux blonds, yeux bleus, le visage fermé en costume.

- Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes? Demanda Aaron froidement mais l'inconnu se sembla pas déstabilisé.

- Je suis l'agent Victor Yunk de la CIA.

- Et que vient faire la CIA ici? Demanda Morgan en insistant bien sur les trois lettres, il n'aimait pas la CIA.

- Vous venez d'arrêter un de mes agents.

- Qui? Questionna Hotchner, cela ne sentait pas bon.

- Sebastian Bennet.

- Connais pas. Fit Morgan et cela sembla énerver leur interlocuteur.

- Il est sous couverture, sous le nom de Samuel Becker.

- Ce salopard est votre agent? S'emporta le métis en montrant la vitre.

- Surveillez vos paroles. Le menaça le blond mais Hotch lança un regard à son agent qui essaya de se calmer.

- De toute façon votre agent est accusé de viol.

- Sans compter qu'il se drogue et boit. Se sentit obligé de préciser Morgan même si en réalité il n'avait pas encore pu fouiller la maison.

- C'est pour sa couverture, il doit faire illusion.

- Drôle de méthode qu'il emploie. Contre-attaqua le métis se mettant instinctivement devant Reid.

- Nous avons nos méthodes vous avez les vôtres. Maintenant libérez-le.

- Et le viol fait aussi partie de vos méthodes? Demanda Derek.

- Vous avez des preuves?

- Une vidéo. Fit Aaron pour arrêter la bataille verbale.

- De toute façon, vous devez me laisser parler avec lui.

- Vous avez cinq minutes.

- Ce sera suffisant.

Ils parlèrent ensemble pendant moins de trois minutes tout bas. Puis Victor ressortit avec un grand sourire et rentra de nouveau avec les agents.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, cette vidéo arrêtez moi si je me trompe, montre Sebastian et votre agent, entrain de faire l'amour. Expliqua-t-il d'une voix qui dérangea fortement Morgan.

- Je n'appelle pas ça faire l'amour.

- Appelez ça comme vous voulez. Rien ne montre que votre ami n'était pas consentant. Fit-il en montrant Reid du doigt. D'après Sebastian, c'est même lui qui l'a supplié de les filmer. Et même s'ils ont des jeux un peu SM, c'est de l'ordre du privé. Donc vous pouvez toujours porter plainte mais pour l'instant j'ai besoin de mon agent sur le terrain. Et espérant que votre petite affaire n'aura pas tout foutu par terre.

- Allez-vous faire foutre! Cria Derek et Hotch le calma tout de suite.

- Morgan !

- Mais …

- Dehors!

Morgan sortit fout de rage s'en allant vers les bureaux, Reid sortit aussi se rendant aux toilettes pour vomir. C'était impossible, Samuel un agent de la CIA. Pourtant beaucoup de chose s'éclairait. Il connaissait beaucoup de procédure juridique. Il avait réussi à avoir des informations classées normalement confidentiel. Cela faisait donc minimum un an qu'il était sous couverture. Il devait surement infiltré un groupe de dealer. Dans certaines affaires d'infiltrations, des agents avaient dit être obligés de se droguer un minimum. Cela lui donnait un parfait alibi. Et si en plus son supérieur le couvrait, il n'avait aucune chance. Alors qu'il se regardait dans la glace un souvenir l'assaillit.

**Flash-back**

Il se trouvait dans la maison de Samuel. Ce dernier était parti et Spencer était seul à la maison. Déjà un mois qu'ils avaient emménagé. Le piège était déjà bien refermé, mais il n'abandonnerait pas sans se battre. Il fouilla un peu partout dans le bureau, dans son placard et finalement il tomba sur une boite à chaussures. Il l'ouvrit et tomba sur des photos de lui, des articles de presse le concernant. Et des notes, sur tous ses faits et gestes avant qu'il ne rencontre Samuel à la librairie. Mais une chose l'interpella, c'était une lettre que Spencer avait envoyé vu la signature.

Cher Monsieur,

Je suis navré que vous ayez été recalé au test d'entré au BAU, cela malgré des aptitudes non discutables. Cependant, je vous conseille de vous rendre à des formations données prochainement. Cela vous permettra d'acquérir les connaissances qui pourraient vous manquer.

Veuillez trouver ci-joint, les dates et jours de formations.

Avec tout mon respect.

Spencer Reid.

- C'est ce qui a tout déclenché mon petit Spencer.

- Samuel? fit Reid en se relevant en vitesse la lettre toujours à la main.

- J'ai été recalé à ce stupide test. Et puis j'ai été à ces formations comme tu me l'avais conseillé. Et je t'ai vu avec l'agent Rossi mais tu ne m'as même pas regardé pourtant tu étais si mignon. Tu semblais si perdu, j'ai tout de suite vu qu'il te fallait juste quelqu'un pour te protéger, te guider. Ta voix, ton corps tout en toi m'appelait. Tu es devenu une obsession. Donc j'ai poussé la recherche plus loin. Tu étais tellement entouré et pourtant tellement seul. Je t'ai voulu et je t'ai pris. Mais tout est parti de cette lettre. Finit-il en lui reprenant la lettre, la remettant dans le carton qu'il rangea en hauteur. Maintenant va préparer le diner, j'ai faim.

Spencer resta un instant planté là. Cette lettre, c'était une lettre type qu'on envoyait à ceux qui avaient échoué de justesse au test. C'était une idée de Strauss de faire signer du nom de Spencer ou d'un agent qui donnait les formations. Pour donner un aspect plus personnel aux lettres et amener plus de monde aux stages. Pour le coup c'était bien joué, il se retrouvait avec un petit-ami psychopathe sur les bras. Le pire c'est que lui n'avait jamais voulu donner des formations. Mais selon l'équipe cela lui aurait permis de se sociabiliser et de sortir de ses statistiques. Cela en était presque risible car selon toute probabilité cette expérience n'allait surement pas le rendre plus ouvert aux autres.

**Fin du Flash-back.**

Spencer était entrain de s'asperger le visage avec de l'eau quand quelqu'un entra. Il se retourna et sursauta quand il vit que c'était Samuel. Ce dernier ferma la porte et regarda en dessous des portes pour voir s'ils étaient bien seuls. Puis il s'approcha du jeune qui n'avait pas bougé, appuyé dos contre le lavabo. Il le coinça et approcha son visage du sien.

- Tu as cru m'avoir? Tu y as vraiment cru hein? Petit génie va, mais je suis plus malin que toi. Dans l'histoire c'est toi qui passe pour la putain que tu es. Mais écoute-moi bien, je vais te laisser une chance. Rien ne sera fait à tes amis si tu reviens avec moi. Demain matin on part pour la France. Alors tu vas gentiment venir avec moi. Dit-il en lui saisissant le bras mais Reid se libéra.

- Non. Dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux, il ne voulait plus se laisser faire.

- Quoi? Fit Sebastian la colère montant en lui et Spencer essaya de calmer sa voix.

- Je ne pars pas avec toi !

- Très bien alors je vais passer un coup de fil à mon ami. Tu sais Frédérick, le médecin, il a trouvé une place à Las Vegas, dans un hôpital.

- Non. Fit Spencer mais cette fois d'une voix tremblante, il l'avait encore eu.

- Oh si, un coup de fil et ta mère est morte.

C'était comme aux échecs, Sebastian avait chaque fois trois coups en avance sur lui. Il aurait voulu être fort pour Morgan. La nuit qu'il avait passé avec lui avait été la plus belle depuis longtemps. C'était risible car il n'avait fait que dormir. Mais Reid ne se rappelait plus la dernière fois qu'il avait pu simplement dormir. Cela lui avait donné une telle force. Mais cela ne servait à rien car son adversaire était beaucoup plus fort que lui.

- Je viens avec toi.

- Bonne décision.

Il l'embrassa en lui mordant les lèvres puis ils sortirent tous les deux. Ils étaient presque à la sortie quand Morgan les arrêta. Les deux hommes se retournèrent, le hall était presque vide, c'était l'heure du repas.

- Reid, où tu vas?

- Il vient avec moi, ça se voit non? Répliqua Samuel avant même que Spencer n'ouvre la bouche.

- Hors de question !

- Je t'avais prévenu Morgan, il est à moi. N'est-ce pas Reid? Dis-le. Ordonna-t-il sans lâcher l'agent sénior du regard.

- Je veux partir avec lui, Derek. Répondit le génie mais sans regarder le concerné.

- Mais …

- Tu as entendu, maintenant je suis déjà assez resté ici. Et si tu as aimé la première vidéo, je peux t'en envoyer d'autre. Tu pourras te branler dessus.

- Espèce de… Le menaça l'agent en s'avançant mais Sebastian sourit en saisissant le bras de Reid qui grimaça.

- Du calme agent Morgan, ce serait bête de vous faire renvoyer pour avoir frappé un agent de la CIA. Au fond, nous sommes collègues.

- Je peux t'assurer que si tu fais du mal à Reid. Dit Derek fusillant l'autre du regard, ce dernier se délectait de l'échange.

- Tu feras quoi?

- Je te tuerai !

- Des menaces maintenant. Rigola l'agent de la CIA. Je pensais qu'au BAU on était plus subtil. Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais nous avons des bagages à faire.

- Quel bagage? Demanda Morgan désarçonné et Reid avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

- J'ai oublié de vous dire. Nous partons demain pour Paris, je viens de donner un congé sans solde pour pouvoir me retrouver seul avec mon petit ami. Pour nous protéger car de toute façon vous avez ruiné mon affaire.

- Vous avez toujours une plainte sur le dos.

- Spencer tu vas enlever ta plainte n'est-ce pas? Fit Sebastian à l'oreille de son petit ami sans pour autant lâcher son bras. Dis lui que tu aimes être filmé que tu es juste une putain et que tu l'as chauffé juste pour t'amuser.

- Je t'interdis… Commença Derek puis Spencer releva la tête, ses yeux lui criait d'arrêter.

- La pure vérité Morgan, je peux lui donner ce que toi tu es incapable de lui offrir. La sécurité. Avec moi personne d'autre ne lui fera de mal.

Sur ses mots, il prit la main de son amant et ils sortirent du bureau laissant un Morgan abattu.

* * *

**Et voilà d'accord certain vont surement me dire que c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux. J'avoue mais encore une fois c'était comme ça dans ma tête. Imaginez donc comment ça se passe dans ma tête, le vrai bordel. N'empêche qui l'avait vu venir le Samuel agent de la CIA? Ainsi que le déclencheur de sa folie. J'ai choisi la CIA parce que c'était la seule autre agence qui me venait en tête mais en même temps c'est pas très important. Alors essayer d'y faire abstraction. J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu, avec le léger rapprochement de Morgan et Spencer. Et la suite bientôt j'espère avec plein de review pour quand j'allume mon ordinateur la prochaine fois...**


	10. Chapter 10

B**on comme convenu nouveau chapitre, le chapitre 10! j'ai de plus en plus de mise en alerte et comme d'habitude pas plus de reviews. Bref je commence à m'y habitué même si ça fait toujours un peu ch... **

**Coups de gueule passé maintenant place a nouveau chapitre, où j'ai décidé de montré plusieurs points de vue notament celui de votre personne préféré, j'ai nommé Samuel! C'est pas votre perso favori? bizarre. Enfin suite à une review et j'étais assez d'accord puisque j'avais un peu hésité, je continue à l'appeler Samuel pour ne pas qu'il aie confusion même si son vrai nom est Sebastian. Dernière chose j'ai eu un flash quand j'ai écris la fin en écoutant 9 crimes de Damian Rice donc si la fin (sadique) ne vous plait pas plaignez vous à lui. **

**Merci à ma béta: Ptitenath92**

* * *

_Je suis le maitre de mon destin, le capitaine de mon âme._

* * *

Spencer ouvrit péniblement les yeux, il amena sa main à sa tête. Il avait du mal à faire le point. Il se trouvait sur un lit apparemment vu la texture mais la pièce était complètement dans le noir. Il faisait trop noir, cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il ramena ses jambes contre son torse, sa respiration s'accéléra. Pour se calmer il essaya de se rappeler où il était et comment il en était arrivé là.

**Flash-back.**

Après la discussion avec Morgan, les deux hommes rentrèrent directement à la maison. Arrivés là, Samuel attrapa le bras de Reid et le balança dans le placard sous l'escalier qu'il ferma à clé. Le jeune homme entendit beaucoup de remue-ménage et d'injures mais il préféra ne pas y faire attention et s'assit par terre. Ils allaient partir pour Paris, il ne reverrait certainement plus ses amis, il ne reverrait plus Morgan. Il pensa également à sa mère, qu'allait-elle penser? Mais au moins personne ne serait plus mis en danger à cause de lui. Le temps passa lentement mais finalement Samuel réapparut, il le sortit de son placard et l'amena dans le salon. Spencer vit tout de suite les valises faites, il s'assit sur le fauteuil.

- Tu es prêt à partir mon petit chéri? Fit Samuel debout en face de lui, il semblait en manque.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Marmonna Spencer.

- Mais si, tu peux rester mais ta mère aura un léger accident. Et puis je pourrais m'amuser avec Morgan ou JJ. Qu'en dis-tu? Réponds! Ordonna-t-il voyant que Reid ne réagissait pas. Dis que tu veux venir avec moi.

- Je veux partir avec toi. Répéta Reid la mort dans l'âme.

- Bien donne moi ton bras. Ordonna encore Samuel et le génie releva d'un coup la tête.

- Quoi?

- Donne-moi ton bras

Spencer tendit son bras tremblant ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui allait se passer. Samuel lui, souriait et attrapa le bras du génie, puis il sortit une seringue et lui planta dedans. Avant même se savoir ce qui se passait, Reid se sentit partir. Samuel venait de le droguer.

**Fin Flash-back**

Voilà comment il en était arrivé là, mais la question était où était-il? À Paris? Peu probable, Samuel n'aurait pas pu lui faire prendre l'avion complètement drogué. Mais alors pourquoi cette mise en scène? Mais la réponse était simple. Pour éloigner l'équipe, si ses amis le cherchaient en France, son bourreau aurait tout le loisir de le torturer ici. Où qu'il soit.

Il n'y voyait rien, cette noirceur l'oppressait. Il resta là, immobile pendant environ une demie heure selon lui. Puis soudainement la lumière éclaira la pièce et le jeune dut fermer les yeux trop ébloui. Il les rouvrit progressivement, ce qu'il vit le fit frissonner. Il vit des chaines au mur, un coffre, une chaise fixé au sol, un wc et le matelas où il se trouvait à même le sol. Il était surement dans une cave, vu l'humidité sur les murs en brique. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et Samuel entra. Il s'assit sur la chaise et fixa son petit-ami.

- Ta nouvelle chambre te plaît?

- Où sommes-nous?

- Tu aimerais le savoir n'est-ce pas petit génie. Mais tu ne le sauras pas, en tout cas pas tout de suite. Maintenant nous allons pouvoir jouer ensemble sans être dérangé par tes amis.

- Tu vas me garder enfermé ici?

- Oui enfin jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à m'obéir complètement…

- Qu'attends-tu de moi? Demanda Spencer, il se savait piégé encore plus qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant.

- Que tu m'appartiennes, j'ai ton corps mais je veux ton âme et je l'aurai crois-moi, nous avons tout le temps pour ça.

**Au bureau du BAU**

Morgan, JJ et Hotch se trouvaient dans le bureau de Garcia. Le métis était énervé, et mettait les nerfs de tout le monde à rude épreuve.

- Garcia tu l'as retrouvé? Demanda-t-il pour la énième fois.

- Oui mon chéri, mais apparemment ils sont bien partis ce matin pour la France.

- Merde, espèce d'enfoiré !

- Morgan! Fit Hotch voyant que son agent perdait complètement le peu de sang froid qu'il lui restait.

- Quoi? On a laissé Reid avec ce fou.

- On n'avait pas le choix. Répondit Aaron même si lui aussi s'en voulait d'avoir laissé tomber celui qu'il considérait un peu comme un fils.

- Si, on aurait du l'arrêter.

- Maintenant il est trop tard. Refaire le passé ne le ramènera pas.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard.

- Que comptes-tu faire? Demanda le chef alors que les deux femmes observaient la scène sans pouvoir l'arrêter. Partir pour Paris, retrouver Reid.

- Et tuer cette enflure, oui.

- Derek, il est trop tard. Répéta JJ en voulant poser une main sur le bras de son ami mais il se dégagea.

- Alors vous abandonnez ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Je n'arrêterai pas les recherches. Fit Pénélope les larmes aux yeux.

- Je n'abandonnerai pas Reid..

- Nous non plus, mais on a des enquêtes en retard. Strauss commence à s'énerver surtout après avoir arrêté quelqu'un de la CIA. Morgan, on le retrouvera, je te le promets !

- Sauf qu'il sera peut-être trop tard.

Morgan sortit en claquant la porte. Le lendemain ils partaient tous pour une mission à Denver alors que leur ami attendait qu'ils viennent le sauver.

Ce dernier était recroquevillé sur son matelas, Samuel venait de partir le laissant là. Heureusement il lui avait laissé la lumière. Il s'assit et grimaça, il essuya son visage où des larmes avaient coulé. Il était nu et sur le lit il pouvait voir des traces de sang. Il ne l'avait pas ménagé, encore une fois. Il vit ses habits un peu plus loin, il se leva et alla les récupérer. Avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait il les enfila. Au moins c'était du temps qu'il gagnerait la prochaine fois que son tortionnaire viendrait. Le pire était qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il faisait jour ou nuit. Aucune notion de temps parce que l'autre lui avait enlevé sa montre. Au fond de lui, il espérait que ses amis le recherchaient mais son cerveau lui rappelait sans cesse que c'était comme rechercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Ou plutôt une aiguille dans un tas d'autres aiguilles. Finalement il se recroquevilla essayant de chercher un peu de chaleur dans cette pièce si froide et ferma les yeux.

Il fut réveillé par un bruit, il se releva et vit Samuel assis sur sa chaise entrain de manger. C'est là que Reid se rendit compte qu'il était mort de faim. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas mangé.

- Tu es si mignon quand tu dors. Tu as faim? Demanda Samuel en lui montrant son assiette, le petit génie hocha la tête. Je veux une réponse Spencer. Rajouta-t-il comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

- Oui. Répondit-il alors.

- Oui Maitre. Répète. Ordonna le bourreau en mangeant une pomme de terre.

- Oui Maitre.

- Bien tiens. Dit-il en lui lançant une cuisse de poulet comme pour récompenser un chien.

Cependant Spencer avait tellement faim qu'il la ramassa par terre et commença à manger. Alors qu'il avait fini sa cuisse, il lança un coup d'œil à la bouteille d'eau au pied de son bourreau. Ce dernier sourit et l'ouvrit avant de boire une longue gorgée. D'abord Reid crut qu'il allait tout boire mais finalement il lui lança, le jeune l'attrapa et but le reste d'une traite. Il la referma et la posa par terre.

- Sebastian, je… Commença-t-il..

- Qu'as-tu dis? Dit Samuel furieusement en se levant, il attrapa Reid par le cou et le souleva, le plaquant contre le mur. Je t'interdis de dire mon nom espèce de bâtard. Mon nom ne va pas être souillé par une putain comme toi. Est-ce que c'est clair?

- Très clair. Réussit-il à peine à dire et le fou le relâcha.

- On se revoit quand j'en aurai envie.

Il sortit et la lumière s'éteignit, laissant Reid dans le noir complet. Sa vessie commençait à se faire sentir, cependant cela n'allait pas être simple dans le noir. Il décida d'attendre encore. Il essaya de réfléchir à autre chose. Cependant tout le ramenait à cette situation. Il n'allait pas pouvoir continuer, il ne pourrait pas tenir tête à Samuel. Cependant céder devant lui, faire comme s'il lui appartenait c'était encore pire. Surtout après les jours qu'il avait passé avec Morgan. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait eu besoin de l'homme en ce moment. De sentir ses bras autour de lui, de gouter à ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il espérait sincèrement que Derek viendrait le sauver et à ce moment il lui avouerait ses sentiments. Réciproque ou pas, il s'en fichait. Il ne voulait pas mourir sans savoir. Il viendrait, il en était sûr.

JJ revint au bureau, il était vingt-deux heures et elle avait oublié son portable. Elle voulait aller vite le rechercher et retourner auprès de son mari. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant que Morgan était encore à son bureau. Elle s'approcha et vit qu'il s'était endormi sur son dossier. La blonde sourit et secoua légèrement l'épaule de son ami.

- Encore dormir, Spence. Marmonna-t-il dans son sommeil.

- Morgan, c'est JJ. Fit la blonde en souriant, il se réveilla.

- JJ mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- On est au bureau Morgan, tu t'es endormi, encore.

Depuis que Spencer avait disparu Morgan passait ses journées et parfois ses nuits au bureau. Et quand on le faisait partir, il se réfugiait dans les bars. Il essayait par tous les moyens d'arrêter de penser à Reid. Fallait-il ajouter, que cela ne marchait pas.

- Oh, oui je ferais mieux de rentrer. Dit-il en regardant sa montre, il se leva et enfila sa veste, une photo tomba par terre, la blonde la ramassa c'était une photo de Reid.

- Garcia n'a toujours rien trouvé? Demanda-t-elle en lui rendant.

- Aucune trace, ni en France, ni ailleurs. Répondit-il en regardant l'image, le caressant du bout des doigts. On dirait qu'ils ont disparu.

- On va le retrouver !

- Ça fait un mois maintenant, j'aurais jamais du le laisser partir. Et s'il était…

- Ne dis pas ça, on le saurait s'il l'était. Mais il ne l'est pas.

- J'ai pensé démissionner. Avoua l'homme.

- Quoi?

- Tout ça. Dit-il en montrant les dossiers posés sur son bureau. Ces affaires, chaque nouveau corps, j'ai l'impression de voir Spencer. Expliqua Derek et la blonde eut un pincement au cœur, jamais elle n'avait vu son ami aussi abattu. Il me faisait confiance.

- On va le retrouver et quand ce sera fait, tu prendras ta décision. Mais on a besoin de toi, si tu pars c'est toute l'équipe qui va partir en lambeau.

- L'équipe n'est déjà plus la même. Ouvre les yeux. Sans notre petit génie, on a perdu notre pilier. Fit-il en regardant le bureau vide de son ami, la blonde eut un moment de silence.

- Tu lui as dis? Demanda-t-elle et Morgan eut la réaction qu'elle attendait, il était complètement ahuri.

- Quoi?

- Que tu avais des sentiments pour lui.

- Non je n'ai pas des… Commença-t-il mais elle l'arrêta.

- Morgan, je vous connais tous les deux depuis assez longtemps pour voir que votre comportement a changé, votre comportement à tous les deux.

- Tu ne crois pas que Reid…?

- Vous êtes bien des hommes. Quand on le retrouvera, promets-moi que tu lui parleras.

- Oui, quand on le retrouvera. Dit-il en sortant du bureau avec son amie.

Samuel entra dans la pièce où se trouvait son jouet. C'était jubilatoire de le voir recroquevillé sur ce matelas complètement nu. Un mois et cinq jours qu'il était là et chaque jour était encore meilleur que le précédent. Aujourd'hui il avait décidé de le faire sortir pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait enfermé. Il devait avouer qu'une douche ne lui ferait pas de mal. Même s'il adorait le voir démuni, il ne voulait pas qu'il attrape des saloperies. En réalité, il ne voulait pas qu'il lui fasse attraper des merdes. Il s'approcha de lui et lui caressa la joue puis il toucha sa lèvre inférieure. Elle était meurtrie, le jour avant il l'avait tellement mordue pour ne pas crier. Qu'il adorait quand Reid faisait ça, c'était tellement drôle de le voir se battre encore. Il admira encore son corps nu, les griffures sur son dos, la marque à son cou. Cela l'excitait tellement de lui faire porter ce collier de chien, le serrer à tel point que Spencer avait du mal à respirer. Rien que d'y penser, cela le mettait dans tous ses états. Il ne se retint pas et retourna le jeune homme sur le ventre. Avant même que ce dernier réalise ce qui lui arrivait, il sentit le poids sur son dos et la douleur fulgurante qu'il connaissait trop bien. Samuel le vit agripper le bout du matelas, il accéléra le rythme pour l'attendre gémir. Il ne s'en lasserait jamais de ce son si mélodieux. Il se retira dans un dernier râle et un dernier gémissement pour son jouet. Il se leva et releva son pantalon puis il se tourna vers Spencer qui n'avait pas bougé. Il le souleva par les cheveux et le fit se lever. Il put encore admirer son travail, le magnifique bleu qu'il avait sur la joue droite, les zébrures qui parcourait son torse, les traces de brulures sur ses jambes et surtout la marque sur son cœur.

- Tu es vraiment dégoutant mais comme tu as été sage et comme je te l'avais promis, tu vas pouvoir prendre une douche.

- Vraiment? Dit le jeune homme d'une voix éraillée en relevant la tête.

- Oui mais avant rhabille-toi. Ordonna-t-il en lui lançant ce qu'il restait de ses vêtements. Tu n'oublies rien? Rajouta-t-il en le voyant enfiler ses loques

- Merci Maitre.

- C'est bien mon petit Spencer. Fit-il en lui donnant une caresse sur la joue. Suis-moi.

D'un pas tremblant Reid le suivit, ils sortirent de la pièce et ils traversèrent un long couloir. Ils montèrent des marches et Samuel souleva une trappe. Ils montèrent et se retrouvèrent dans un salon. Plutôt spacieux, de suite le regard de Spencer fut attiré par la fenêtre. Il vit des bois mais surtout la lumière du jour. Il ferma les yeux appréciant le contact du soleil avec sa peau. Samuel claqua des doigts se qui eut pour effet de faire revenir le génie à la réalité. Il le suivit et ils montèrent à l'étage. Samuel ouvrit une porte et laissa le jeune homme entrer, c'était une salle de bain normale, une douche, une baignoire des toilettes et un lavabo mais pour Spencer cela valait le paradis.

- Je te laisse, j'ai des choses à régler mais je laisse la porte ouverte.

- Merci Maitre. Dit-il sans s'en rendre compte.

- Amuse-toi bien et n'oublie pas de te raser.

Il sortit et Spencer avança vers le miroir. Il eut du mal à ne pas tomber dans les pommes. Il toucha son reflet du bout des doigts. Il n'arrivait plus à se reconnaitre, les larmes coulaient sur les joues de l'inconnu en face de lui. Cette barbe qui lui donnait dix ans de plus, la crasse qui recouvrait son visage à part les sillons faits par ses larmes. Il n'arrivait même plus à reconnaitre ses yeux, il semblait si éteint. Tout son corps semblait éteint. Comment en était-il arrivé-là? Depuis combien de temps était-il à la merci de son bourreau? Trop longtemps. Aucun membre de l'équipe ne l'avait cherché. Morgan ne l'avait pas cherché. Il l'avait abandonné. Il était seul. Il n'était qu'un jouet entre les mains d'un cinglé.

Sachant que son tortionnaire ne lui laisserait peut-être pas reprendre un bain de sitôt. Et aussi pour ne pas se faire corriger pour ne pas avoir obéi. Il fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire et entreprit de raser sa barbe avec le rasoir jetable que lui avait laissé Samuel. Quand il eut fini, il le jeta d'un geste distrait à la poubelle évitant de se regarder de nouveau dans le miroir. Puis il enleva les lambeaux d'habits et doucement il entra dans l'eau. La sensation était encore meilleure que dans ses souvenirs, cela lui paraissait si loin. Mais l'eau pouvait effacer la saleté sur son corps mais pas dans son cerveau. Il se sentait si mal, si soumis. Appelez son bourreau Maitre était devenu presque automatique, juste pour ne pas recevoir plus de coups. Il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir sur sa propre vie. Il regarda le sol et vit le rasoir qui était tombé à côté de la poubelle. Il le fixa quelques minutes puis sourit. Il lui restait peut-être un pouvoir et cette fois-ci Samuel ne pourrait rien y faire.

* * *

**J'espère que tout ces allé et venu entre les différents personnages ne vous a pas dérangé et que c'était compréhensible. Je trouvais utile de montrer le côté de Morgan et de l'équipe en même temps que celui de Spencer. Je voulais entrer un peu dans la tête de Samuel, pour voir sa vision de la situation. ET la fin, beh voilà je n'en dirais pas plus. Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps d'écrire une review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Comme je ne suis pas totalement sadique, oui je vous laisse sur une fin de chapitre suspense mais je poste vite donc ça compense. Le nouveau chapitre, donc, alors ais-je laissée mourir Spencer? là est la question. Ce chapitre risque d'étonné mais je n'en dis pas plus, vous verrez bien et on en reparle à la fin.**

**Merci à Ptitenath92pour la correction**

* * *

_Bien souvent courir après ce qui nous fait plaisir signifie abandonner ce qui est juste à nos yeux._

* * *

C'était étrange, très bizarre même. Il sentit la lame couper ses poignets, il vit le sang couler rougissant l'eau de la baignoire mais tout ce qu'il ressentait était de la délivrance. Une béatitude qui l'envahit progressivement alors qu'il sombrait peu à peu. Cependant il grimaça quand il sentit deux mains le sortir de l'eau, il vit le visage de Samuel, il lui sourit, c'était trop tard.

Morgan se sentait mal, depuis qu'il s'était levé il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Une impression étrange qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé ou peut-être une fois quand Reid s'était fait enlevé par Hankel. Penser à son ami, lui fit encore plus mal. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, JJ avait dit qu'ils le sauraient si Reid était mort. Et si son mauvais pressentiment venait de là. Non, Spencer ne pouvait pas mourir.

- Où que tu sois Reid, accroche-toi.

- Morgan. Murmura Reid en ouvrant les yeux.

- Tu n'as pas été un gentil garçon. Fit la voix de Samuel assis à côté de lui, Reid se redressa.

- Non, non, non. Murmura-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains, c'était un cauchemar.

Il vit les bandages à ses poignets, il sentait une pulsation douloureuse mais c'était supportable. Il se trouvait dans un lit double plutôt confortable, habillé d'un bas de pyjama. Samuel était assis nonchalamment sur une chaise et jouait avec un couteau de chasse. Il se leva, posa son arme sur la table de nuit et saisit le poignet droit de son jouet qui grimaça.

- Tu ne peux pas m'échapper. Mais tu sais ce qu'on fait aux vilains garçons qui désobéissent à leur Maitre, on les punit.

- Fais moi tout ce que tu veux, mais laisse moi crever! Cria Spencer en retirant son bras de la poigne de l'autre, qui rigola d'un rire froid.

- Non, je ne vais pas te toucher, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Dit-il en lui caressant la joue. Je vais te laisser te remettre.

- Quoi? Fit Reid, devant le regard fou de son bourreau, il comprit qu'il n'était pas devenu compatissant.

- Ta punition est déjà faite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait? Demanda le jeune homme en regardant son corps et Samuel jubilait.

- Rien, pas à toi.

- A qui? Fit la voix tremblante de Reid.

- Toutes mes condoléances pour ta mère, petit Reid. Je t'avais prévenu. Fit le cinglé d'une voix pleine d'entrain, il commença à faire les cents pas. La prochaine fois, ce sera ce crétin de Morgan, puis ton cher filleul pour pouvoir admirer le chagrin de sa mère. Puis elle y passera. Le truc c'est que tu as beaucoup d'amis, et donc tu as tout intérêt à m'obéir.

Ensuite tout se passa très vite, Reid vit le couteau sur la table de nuit. Il vit Samuel le dos tourner, il sentit la rage montée. Une force inconnue l'envahit, il saisit le couteau, sauta sur son bourreau et le poignarda dans le dos. Ce dernier tomba face contre terre mais Reid n'arrêta pas là. Il le poignarda encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le corps reste inerte. Et encore là, il continua, il n'arrêta que quand la force lui manqua. Il laissa tomber le couteau, fixa ses mains pleines de sang, il se leva du corps tout tremblant. Il vacilla jusqu'à la salle de bain où il tomba à genoux devant les toilettes où il vomit. Même s'il n'avait rien dans l'estomac, il fallait que ça sorte, pour que la nausée s'en aille. Il se colla ensuite contre le mur et commença à pleurer. Ses genoux repliés contre son torse, il pleura encore et encore. Il était complètement perdu. Il avait tué son bourreau, sa mère était morte, son calvaire était fini, mais il avait tué un homme enfin massacré serait plutôt le mot. Puis la raison refit surface et son cerveau se remit en route. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant? Il avait tué un homme, d'accord, un salopard mais un homme. Et un agent de la CIA, en plus. Ils devraient peut-être appeler ses amis, non, ils l'avaient abandonnés, il était seul. Qui plus est, il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait. Il se releva péniblement, il fallait qu'il se lave, c'était la première étape, ensuite il aviserait.

Il entra dans la douche et fit couler l'eau sur son corps meurtris. Il regarda ses poignets, il avait mal. Cependant, encore une fois, il avait raté son coup. Il n'avait même pas su se trancher correctement les veines. Le tendon n'était surement pas touché sinon il n'aurait pas pu poignarder Samuel. Puis les images l'assaillirent, il avait poignardé quelqu'un et il ne savait même pas combien de fois. Si 37 fois, même ça son cerveau l'avait enregistré. Il sortit de la douche et chercha des vêtements à se mettre, il tomba sur un t-shirt et un jean de Samuel, il grimaça. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il les enfila mais bien sûr ils étaient trop grands. Il décida de descendre pour essayer de voir où il pouvait se trouver. Il évita soigneusement de regarder la pièce où se trouvait encore le corps. Cependant il ne put faire abstraction des traces de sang qu'il avait laissé un peu partout. Il descendit et à première vue, il était dans les bois, dans un chalet. Il fouilla un peu et trouva divers papier et finalement une adresse. C'était risible, il se trouvait tout près de Quantico. Samuel était vraiment trop sûr de lui. Enfin si on en suit les statistiques. Non, ce n'était pas le moment. Il devait essayer de savoir ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Il ne voulait pas retourner tout près de ses amis, il avait trop honte. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le mette en prison, ni qu'on l'interne. Il voulait, non, il devait faire le point. De toute façon, tout le monde s'en fichait de lui.

Plonger dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu une voiture se garer. Il n'entendit que des coups à la porte. Il hésitait sur la marche à suivre, mais de la fenêtre, le visiteur l'avait surement entre-aperçu. Il alla ouvrir. Deux hommes se trouvaient là, un aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus, il devait avoir le même âge que Rossi à première vue, l'autre semblait un peu plus jeune, brun les yeux bruns également il semblait plus nerveux.

- Agent Gregory Barrau et l'agent Anthony Stevens de la CIA. Se présenta le plus vieux. Nous venons voir Sebastian Bennet/

- Il n'est pas là.

- Où est-il?

- Parti.

- Quand va-t-il revenir?

- Aucune idée.

- Et vous êtes? Intervint le deuxième homme et Spencer fut déstabilisé.

- Je…

- Spencer Reid, je présume. Reprit Gregory avec un regard compatissant. Votre supérieur n'a pas arrêté de me téléphoner depuis un mois.

- Strauss? S'étonna le génie.

- Non, l'agent Aaron Hotchner. Ecoutez, je vais être clair. Une enquête a été ouverte et plusieurs têtes sont déjà tombées. Nous venons arrêter Bennet et votre témoignage nous sera utile.

- Il ne l'a pas été la dernière fois. Répondit Spencer peut-être un peu trop agressivement.

- Nous le savons mais comme je vous l'ai dit, des têtes sont tombées et notamment celle de Victor Yunk. Plus personne ne le couvrira, je vous le promets.

Spencer avait envie de pleurer, quelques minutes plus tôt et il n'aurait pas été un meurtrier. Mais maintenant il était trop tard, il décida de baisser les bras. Advienne que pourra, il en avait marre de réfléchir.

- Entrez, il est en haut.

- Merci.

Barrau monta à l'étage pendant que les deux jeunes restaient ensemble. Il aurait peut-être dû le prévenir. Tant pis. Gregory redescendit plusieurs minutes après, il semblait contrarié. Il rejoint les deux autres dans le salon. Anthony semblait étonné.

- Où est-il?

- Mort. Va m'attendre deux minutes dehors tu veux.

- Pourquoi?

- C'est un ordre. Claqua le plus vieux et l'autre s'exécuta visiblement contrarié d'être mis à l'écart, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent seuls.

- Vous l'avez tué? Demanda l'agent de la CIA en s'asseyant en face de Reid qui se rendit compte qu'il ne se sentait pas coupable.

- Oui.

- Sebastian n'était pas à son premier essai. Nous avons retrouvé beaucoup d'affaire où Yunk l'avait couvert. Je sais ce qu'il a pu vous faire et je le comprends. Cependant nous voulons repartir sur des bases aussi saines que possible. Vous comprendrez que je ne peux pas vous couvrir. Dit-il et Spencer sentait que ça partait mal pour lui. Cependant même si ce n'est surement que de la légitime défense, vous l'avez quand même poignardé au moins trente fois.

- 37, vous allez m'arrêter? Demanda le plus jeune indifférent, l'autre sembla réfléchir.

- Je vous propose de vous mettre sous protection. Je vous offre, une nouvelle vie, nouvelle identité. Cependant personne ne sera au courant à part quelques personnes de la CIA. Pour tout le monde vous serez mort.

Spencer était complètement perdu. Il n'allait pas être arrêté, il aurait une nouvelle vie. Mais la voulait-il vraiment? Sans ses amis, sans Morgan. En même temps, il ne méritait plus d'être avec eux. Il méritait juste d'être seul.

- Je sais que c'est une décision difficile mais vous pourrez oublier tout ça.

- Je suppose que vous allez étouffer toute cette affaire.

- Nous voudrions que tout ça reste dans nos bureaux effectivement.

- Donc vous m'éloignez aussi bien pour vous que pour moi. Et c'est ça vos bases saines.

- Agent Reid… Commença Gregory mais le concerné fit une grimace.

- Je ne suis plus agent.

- Nous avons une dette envers vous, nous voulons juste l'acquitter.

- J'accepte mais vous avez toujours une dette.

- Très bien, je vais téléphoner à mes supérieurs pour les avertir des évènements.

Spencer le regarda sortir, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Et si tout devenait trop dur, il pourrait reprendre son plan B, et cette fois-ci, il ne se raterait pas.

Morgan, Prentiss et Garcia buvait un café en parlant de tout et de rien. Derek allait mieux, son pressentiment était finalement partit. JJ arriva tout près d'eux, elle semblait soucieuse.

- Hotch nous convoque dans la salle de réunion.

- Une affaire? Demanda Emily.

- Non, il n'a rien dit mais… Fit la blonde, Morgan comprit mais demanda quand même.

- C'est à propos de Reid?

Elle ne répondit pas mais tous allèrent rapidement dans la salle où se trouvait Hotch et Rossi tout deux faisaient une tête d'enterrement. Ils s'assirent et attendirent que leur chef prenne la parole.

- Il y a une un quart d'heure, j'ai reçu un appel de la CIA.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait encore? Attaqua Morgan, il ne fallait plus prononcer ses trois lettres devant lui.

- Ils ont retrouvés deux corps dans une maison qui leur servait de refuge. Toute la maison à bruler. Dedans ils ont retrouvé deux corps. L'un était Sebastian Bennet et l'autre… Commença-t-il mais il fut arrêté par un sanglot provenant de Garcia.

- Non. Fit-elle en portant une main à sa bouche.

- Ils en sont sûrs? Demanda Emily, elle aussi atteinte par la nouvelle même si elle le laissait moins paraitre.

- Non le corps avait été trop abimé, la dentition, l'ADN, les empreintes, rien n'est envisageable.

- Donc ce n'est peut-être pas lui. Dit Morgan en serrant les poings.

- Je sais que c'est dur pour tout le monde. Mais nous savons que Reid est parti avec lui. Dit Hotch d'une voix maîtrisée et tout le monde baissa la tête. Le nier ne nous aidera pas. Tout abattu, il sortit de la pièce.

- Morgan. Cria Jennifer en le suivant, il l'arrêta un peu plus loin, il se retourna et elle vit ses yeux emplis de larmes.

- Il n'est pas mort JJ. Dit-il sa voix tremblait. Tu m'as dit qu'on le saurait s'il était mort.

- Je croyais. Répondit la blonde en baissant la tête, elle l'avait vraiment cru.

- Il n'est pas mort. Répéta le métis.

- Tu te fais du mal. Dit-elle en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule et elle sentit ses sanglots.

- Je ne peux pas l'accepter. Je ne peux pas le croire.

Jennifer prit son ami, si fort d'habitude, dans ses bras. Elle sentit des larmes couler sur son chemisier et elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps, elle pleura aussi. Ils venaient tous de perdre un ami, un coéquipier, leur petit frère et peut-être un peu plus pour Morgan.

* * *

**Alors? Samuel est mort, au départ j'avais imaginé beaucoup de tortures et qu'il soit tué par Morgan. Mais je me suis dis que si ce n'était pas Reid qui le tuait, il ne se remettrait jamais totalement des épreuves qu'ils avaient subi. Pour moi, il devait faire ça pour réussi à passer au-dessus même si ce n'est pas encore gagner. C'est mon point de vue.**

**Reid n'est pas mort. Bon tout le monde le croit mais il ne l'est pas. Alors vous vous dites surement dans quoi elle est partie. Oui je ne fais jamais simple. Je ne voulais pas tomber dans la banalité. MAis je vous rassure, j'ai en tête la fin de mon histoire. Donc tout va bien enfin je crois.**

**J'ai posté vite aussi, parce que j'ai reçu plus de review que le chapitre précédent et ça me motive beaucoup. En parlant de ça, le prochain chapitre est presque fini, et oui je suis en avance. Donc vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire pour me motiver à la finir.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rebonjour, oui j'ai fait du chantage j'avoue! Mais ça a marché, je n'ai jamais eu autant de review en une journée. Donc chose promise chose due, je vous envoi le prochain chapitre en express. Bon par contre, je ne pourrais pas tenir se rythme de deux par jours. Mais un tout cas un tout les deux jours certainement. Bon sinon oui j'ai pris un virage à 360° et on aime ou pas. Et ce chapitre est un enchainement pour la suite. Vous comprerdrez en le lisant. Par contre peut-être que Reid ne sera plus aussi raccord que la série. J'ai essayé de lui faire gardé la même mentalité et à la fin je me suis dis que finalement après ce qu'il a vécu c'était normale qu'il change de comportement. C'est un peu une excuse mais bon, c'est à vous de voir. Mais sachez quand même que j'avais écrit un premier jet, que j'ai tout éffacé. Et encore après j'ai écris, éffacé, écris, éffacé pour arrivé à une idée qui se raccordait à celle que j'avais en tête. Bon j'arrête d'écrire et je vous laisse juger. **

**Merci à Ptitenath92 pour la correction**

* * *

-_ Nos vies sont plus importante que celle d'une fourmi_

_- Pas pour la fourmi_

* * *

Spencer lisait un livre assis dans sa nouvelle maison. Il l'aimait bien cette petite maison, très pratique, fonctionnelle, elle lui rappelait son premier appartement. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait été emmené ici. Il avait de l'argent provenant de la CIA. Il n'était presque pas sorti juste pour acheter le strict minimum. Des livres en l'occurrence car pour lui c'était un besoin vital. Ce besoin qu'il avait dû mettre de côté avec Samuel, mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, il pouvait en profiter. Il n'avait pas encore craqué, il résistait à se trancher les veines. Il survivait, plus qu'il ne vivait mais cela ressemblait un peu à sa vie avant d'entrer au BAU. Il était seul et cela lui convenait. Samuel lui avait dit que c'était facile de le faire chanter parce qu'il avait beaucoup d'amis, il ne ferait plus la même erreur. Plus personne ne le manipulerait de cette façon. Il n'aurait plus de point faible. Il ne voulait pas se suicider pour ne pas donner cette satisfaction à son bourreau. Il devait vivre pour lui prouver qu'il était plus fort que lui. Il finit son livre et décida d'aller dormir. Il ferma les lumières et alla se coucher, il garda néanmoins une lampe allumée.

Vers minuit il se réveilla en sursaut, il avait encore fait un cauchemar. Son corps était en sueur, il se rendit à la salle de bain, alluma la lumière et s'aspergea le visage d'eau. Il se tint fermement à l'évier la tête baissée, les larmes coulèrent. La journée il était fort et la nuit il était faible. Il releva la tête, essuya l'eau sur son visage. Il avait besoin de sentir mieux. Il prit un couteau qu'il avait rangé dans un tiroir, la dernière fois qu'il avait fait ça. Il le prit et se fit une entaille au bras gauche. Le sang coula un peu, il se mordit la lèvre et prit une serviette et l'appliqua dessus. Cela faisait du bien, c'était inexplicable, c'était une libération. Il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermés et vit la marque sur son cœur. Il entendait encore la voix de Samuel: "_tu ne m'oublieras pas mon cœur_". Cette voix qui résonnait encore et encore, ses cris. Il prit le couteau et d'un accès de rage commença à tracer des lignes sur sa marque. Il en fit tellement que son torse fut couvert de sang. Il lâcha le couteau dans l'évier et tomba à genoux, les mains au sol, sanglotant, essayant de récupérer son souffle. Il se releva finalement plus calme et alla prendre une douche, encore du sang mais c'était le sien cette fois-ci. Il appliqua un pansement sur la plaie pour ne pas tacher tout. Il nettoya sa salle de bain méticuleusement comme à chaque fois. Puis il se retrouva encore dans sa chambre. Coucher, là tout seul, il pensa à Morgan. D'un geste automatique il prit le téléphone et composa le numéro. Mais il n'appela pas, il était trop faible pour affronter son ami.

Le lendemain fut pareil au jour d'avant, il ne sortit pas, mangea le minimum, lut beaucoup, regarda un peu la télévision puis alla dormir. Et encore une fois il fut réveillé par un cauchemar, en pyjama à longue manche, il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau prêt à refaire son rituel quand il entendit un bruit. Quelqu'un marchait dans le couloir. Il prit le téléphone prêt à appeler la CIA et il sortit de sa chambre. Il était sur ses gardes puis il vit une fillette qui courut vers une pièce qu'il n'utilisait pas. Il entra à sa suite et trouva la petite qui allait sauter par la fenêtre, il l'arrêta et l'a ramena dans la pièce. C'était une fille avec de longs cheveux bruns bouclé et des yeux bruns. Elle portait un jean déchiré et un gilet qui était sale. Elle avait également un sac à dos qu'elle tenait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Me faites pas de mal monsieur. Supplia-t-elle et Reid la relâcha et referma la fenêtre. Je ne savais pas que la maison était de nouveau habitée.

- Tu viens souvent ici? Demanda le jeune homme sa curiosité piquée à vif alors qu'il comprenait qu'elle montait à l'arbre qui se trouvait juste à hauteur pour entrer.

- Oui parfois. Dit-elle mais elle rougit et rectifia. Enfin non jamais. Bon pas depuis un bon mois.

- Comment tu t'appelles? Demanda Reid doucement pour rassurer la petite alors qu'il allumait la lumière.

- Danielle Mefield.

- Et où vis-tu?

- Je… je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner.

- Pourquoi?

- C'est l'enfer là-bas.

- Tes parents te font du mal? Demanda le plus vieux, son côté agent reprenant le dessus.

- Ils sont morts. Je vis à l'orphelinat un peu plus loin sur la route principal.

- Tu t'es enfuie?

- Oui.

- Tu as quel âge?

- Dix ans et je suis là-bas depuis que j'en ai cinq.

Reid l'analysa pour voir si elle mentait, non, cela semblait correspondre à sa taille et son poids, même si elle était un peu trop maigre. Bon, en même temps lui non plus n'avait pas repris de poids depuis sa séquestration. Il aurait du appeler la police tout de suite mais cette gamine, l'intriguait. Ses vêtements et son visage était très sale et elle ne semblait pas avoir dormi assez, un peu comme lui en somme.

- Depuis combien de temps t'es-tu enfuie?

- Deux jours, s'il vous plait laissez-moi partir.

- Je vais devoir appeler la police.

- Non, je ne veux pas y retourner.

- Mais pourquoi? Est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait du mal? Demanda Spencer essayant de comprendre, Danielle fit une moue adorable, encore une fois la tête de Morgan s'imposa à lui.

- Ils sont trop c… étroits d'esprit. Ils nous laissent rien faire qui dépasse leurs stupides règles.

- Et que voudrais-tu faire qu'ils t'interdisent? Questionna-t-il en sentant un sourire venir.

- On ne peut pas aller à la bibliothèque et eux ils n'ont que trois livres potables.

Reid sourit sincèrement cette fois, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il pensait à l'alcool, aux soirées, tout se qui plaisait aux jeunes d'aujourd'hui. Enfin c'est vrai qu'elle était encore un peu jeune. Mais il n'était vraiment pas doué avec les enfants.

- Et c'est ça qui t'embête? Demanda-t-il et elle sembla se vexer.

- Oui mais pas que ça, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Fit-elle en croisant les bras, il fit de même et la regarda. Les douches chronométrées, toujours les mêmes repas, aucune intimité… Bref le bonheur. Je veux juste un peu de liberté.

- Bon on va faire un marché, tu peux utiliser la salle de bain, je dois avoir un reste de pizza et demain j'appelle la police.

- Ça ressemble aux derniers jours d'un prisonnier.

- Je peux aussi les appeler maintenant.

- Non, c'est bon.

Il lui montra la salle de bain et elle ferma la porte. Il descendit réchauffer la pizza bolognaise, il n'y avait presque pas touché. Ensuite il prit des couvertures dans l'armoire et essaya de rendre son divan confortable. Une demi-heure plus tard elle vint le rejoindre dans le salon. Elle admira tous ses livres, lui, la laissa faire, la regardant avec un sourire. Ses cheveux mouillés semblaient plus lisses et lui donnait un air plus jeune.

- Punaise, vous avez des livres super.

- Ils sont peut-être un peu avancés pour toi. Commenta le jeune homme innocemment mais elle se vexa et se tourna vers lui.

- Traiter moi d'idiote tant que vous y êtes. D'abord je ne sais même pas comment vous vous appelez.

- Spencer.

- C'est moche comme prénom.

- Merci. Répondit-il et la petite haussa les épaules.

- Donnant-donnant.

- La pizza est dans la cuisine. Dit-il en montrant l'endroit, elle le regarda en haussant les sourcils.

- Vous ne mangez pas?

- Je n'ai pas faim et il est passé minuit je te signale.

- Vous ressemblez à un squelette. Commenta-t-elle en le regardant de haut en bas et là c'était au tour de l'agent de se sentir vexer.

- Toi aussi.

- Et qui me dit que vous ne l'avez pas empoisonnée ou droguée? Demanda-t-elle et Spencer sourit, elle lui faisait vraiment penser à Morgan.

- D'accord on partage.

- J'aime mieux ça.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement et la fille commença à bailler. Il lui montra le divan et quelques minutes plus tard elle était endormie. Reid monta à son tour se coucher, il avait complètement oublié son cauchemar et dormit d'une traite. Le lendemain quand il se leva, il crut qu'elle serait partie. Mais non, elle lui avait même fait le petit déjeuner. Il entra dans la cuisine.

- Tu n'étais pas obligée.

- J'ai logé chez vous et en plus à l'orphelinat on cuisine chacun à notre tour, j'aime assez cuisiner.

- Alors merci. Dit-il en s'asseyant, elle lui servit les œufs avec du lard et elle s'assit.

- Vous vivez tout seul? Demanda-t-elle en prenant du pain.

- Oui. Répondit-il en se servant du café,

- Vous n'avez pas de famille?

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça?

- Vous n'avez pas de photo.

- Tu es observatrice mais je n'ai peut-être pas eu le temps de les mettre.

- Sauf que vous avez déjà sorti tous vos livres

Spencer jura mentalement, il venait de se faire profiler par une gamine de dix ans. Un mal de tête commençait à poindre.

- Disons que c'est compliqué.

- C'est toujours ce que disent les adultes quand ils ne veulent pas parler.

- Tu n'en sauras pas plus pourtant.

- Vous êtes un peu jeune pour jouer le vieillard ermite.

- Et toi un peu jeune pour faire l'agent du FBI.

- Vous êtes agent du FBI? Demanda-t-elle précipitamment et Spencer releva la tête de son plat, on aurait dit qu'elle espérait qu'il le soit.

- Je n'ai pas dis ça.

- Dommage. Fit la jeune fille déçue recommençant à manger en silence cette fois-ci, Reid quant à lui gardait un œil sur elle.

Finalement après le repas, Spencer dut quand même téléphoner même s'il n'en avait pas envie. Deux policiers vinrent quelques minutes plus tard. Ils demandèrent s'il portait plainte pour effraction, il leur dit non et ils partirent tous les trois. Reid eut le cœur serré quand il vit la jeune fille partir, c'était stupide. Ce n'était qu'une gamine qu'il avait hébergée et il n'aurait même pas dû. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil mais n'arriva pas à se concentrer pour lire. Cette petite on aurait dit un savant mélange entre Morgan et lui. C'était marrant.

Il passa la journée à penser à elle, cette petite l'intriguait. Elle semblait si futée, comme lui a son âge. Enfin un peu moins que lui, elle semblait plus normale. Il devait en savoir plus sur elle et sur sa réaction quand elle avait cru qu'il était du FBI, ce n'était pas normal. Le lendemain, il se rendit donc à l'orphelinat. Il voulait la revoir. Il fut accueilli par une vieille femme plutôt sympathique. Après une longue discussion, elle accepta que Spencer aille la voir dans sa chambre. Il rentra et vit la jeune fille couchée sur son lit en train de lire. Dés qu'elle le vit, elle se leva et enleva précipitamment ses lunettes.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là?

- Bonjour aussi.

- Bonjour, qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici?

- Je t'ai apporté ceci. Dit-il en lui tendant un livre. J'ai vu que tu l'avais regardé et je te l'offre.

- Mais c'est à vous. Fit-elle en caressant le livre.

- Je l'ai déjà lu.

- Mais vous pourriez avoir envie de le relire.

- Non j'ai une mémoire eidétique.

- Ce qui signifie?

- J'ai une mémoire photographique ou encore dite absolue. Commença-t-il mais la jeune fille le regardait comme s'il était un extra-terrestre. En somme je lis une fois et je me souviens de tout.

- Beh, merci alors.

- Alors tu as été punie? Demanda-t-il s'asseyant sur l'autre lit, celui de sa colocataire surement.

- Privée de sortie. Soupira-t-elle en se rasseyant aussi. Encore !

- Ce n'est pas si mal ici. Dit-il en regardant par la fenêtre qui donnait sur un parc.

- Si tu le dis. Pourquoi vous êtes venu?

- Tu peux me tutoyer. Fit Spencer en voyant qu'elle hésitait. J'avais envie de te revoir.

- Pourquoi? Vous êtes…. Tu es un peu chelou. Répondit la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils et le jeune homme baissa la tête.

- Tu me rappelles un ami.

- Il est mort? Demanda-t-elle affectée, elle pensait surement à ses parents.

- Non. Disons qu'on s'est perdu de vue.

- Mais tu peux le retrouver. Avec Facebook et tout ça. Je peux t'aider si tu veux. Enfin avec les ordinateurs ici, c'est un peu chaud. Mais si tu as un neuf chez toi. S'emballa Danielle, elle était vraiment pleine d'énergie, cette fois l'image de Garcia s'imposa à lui.

- Ça ira merci. Il est déjà tard, ta directrice m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas rester longtemps.

- Oh, quand je te disais. Râla la jeune fille.

- Si tu veux je pourrai te rapporter un autre livre. Dit-il sans réfléchir mais le sourire de la gamine lui confirma qu'il avait bien fait.

- Ouais ce serait cool !

- D'accord mais en échange promets moi que tu ne feras plus de fugue.

- Promis !

Pendant trois semaines, Reid alla régulièrement rendre visite à la jeune fille. C'était étrange, avec elle, il avait l'impression d'oublier ses soucis. Elle semblait si pleine de vie et elle lui rappelait tellement ses amis. Bien sûr, il avait toujours des cauchemars mais parfois ils laissaient la place à d'autres rêves. Il s'était imaginé Morgan, Danielle et lui dans une petite maison, vivant une vraie vie de famille. C'était absurde mais c'était un des premiers rêves qu'il avait fait. Avoir des enfants ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée. Pourtant s'il avait un jour un enfant, il voudrait qu'elle lui ressemble. Pleine de vie, curieuse, intelligente, avec du caractère.

Il s'était aussi rendu compte que depuis qu'il avait tué Samuel, quelque chose avait changé en lui. Il était différent mais il ne savait pas dire quoi. Il n'arrivait pas à se sentir coupable de l'avoir tué. Et cela lui faisait peur. Le fait de ressentir de l'amitié envers la jeune fille, lui permettait de voir qu'il était toujours humain. Qu'il n'était pas devenu un monstre comme Samuel.

Ce lundi là, il se leva comme tous les matins très tôt. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et tomba sur son reflet. Son visage et son cou ne portait plus de marques. Le reste de son corps guérissait aussi. Les seules marques qui restaient étaient celles qu'il s'était lui-même infligées. Sur ses bras couraient diverses lignes, plus ou moins guéries. Et la marque à son cœur était un entremêlement de lignes en tout sens mais on ne voyait plus les initiales. Il s'habilla et il prit un taxi qui le conduisit devant le vieux bâtiment qu'il commençait à connaitre. Il entra et demanda à voir Danielle, c'est la directrice qui vint le voir.

- Bonjour Spencer.

- Bonjour Madame, est-ce que je peux voir Danielle?

- Je crains que non.

- Pourquoi? S'étonna le jeune homme, pas une fois elle l'avait empêché.

- Elle a encore fugué.

- Comment ça?

- Hier soir avant le couvre feu. Répondit la veille femme, elle semblait avoir le poids des années pesant sur son dos. Cette fillette est bien trop intelligente pour son propre bien. Je suis désolée Monsieur.

- Ce n'est pas grave mais si vous la retrouvez, vous pourrez me prévenir.

Il lui donna son numéro et sortit. Danielle lui avait promis de ne plus fuguer, pourquoi avait-elle rompu sa promesse? Alors qu'il allait rappeler un taxi, un garçon d'environ quatorze ans l'interpella.

- Vous êtes Spencer?

- Oui.

- Danielle m'a parlé de vous.

- Tu sais pourquoi elle a fugué?

- Elle n'a pas fugué, on l'a enlevée. Dit le garçon très vite. C'est la troisième qui disparait comme ça.

- Mais… Commença Reid mais une des surveillantes les interrompit.

- Bobby rentre tout de suite.

- Je ne vous ai rien dit.

Spencer était encore plus dérouté. Son cerveau lui disait de ne pas s'en mêler mais s'il ne s'en occupait pas, qui le ferait? La police. Oui mais s'il ne le faisait pas, elle serait coincée comme lui l'avait été. Seule sans personne à sa recherche. Cependant il n'était plus un agent, il n'était plus qu'un civil. Il voulait la sauver, il devait la sauver. Même si pour cela il devait affronter ses démons. Il devait faire un choix. Il retourna chez lui et fit des recherches sur internet. Sur les cas d'enlèvements mais les orphelins n'intéressait pas grand monde. Il lui aurait fallu Garcia et le matériel du gouvernement. Si Danielle n'était pas la première, il devait avoir une trace quelque part. Il pourrait lui envoyé un message anonyme mais cela les conduirait à l'orphelinat et une des dernières personnes à avoir vu Danielle c'était lui. L'équipe viendrait chez lui et il serait coincé. S'il prenait en compte son message ce qui n'était pas certain non plus. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution, il devait y retourner.

* * *

**Alors on aime ou on aime pas? Pas de Derek dans ce chapitre mais vous l'aurez compris retrouvaille dans le prochain. J'ai tout en tête et ça risque d'être explosif. J'espère que vous serez toujours là pour le lire. Donc pas de chantage cette fois-ci mais merci pour les reviews qui ont été mises et qui le seront dans le futur.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour et oui déjà moi mais ne vous réjouissez pas parce que je crois que le prochain va un peu tarder. Parce que demain je vais à un entretien d'embauche. Bref c'est privé mais fallait que je le dise. Bon sinon ce chapitre avec les retrouvailles de l'équipe avec Reid. J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'ai essayé de faire passer de l'émotion mais c'est pas mon point fort un peu comme Reid quoi. Allez je vous laisse et merci pour les reviews. **

* * *

_- C'est impossible_  
_- Seulement si tu crois que ça l'est_

* * *

Strauss était contrariée. Elle avait été sortie du lit par un coup de téléphone très important. Et là, elle avait un agent de la CIA et Spencer Reid devant elle et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle détestait être roulée dans la farine et là on l'avait complément dupée. Elle n'était pas insensible, elle était satisfaite que Reid soit en vie. Mais cela compliquait plus de chose que ça en réglait. Le docteur n'avait pas parlé de toute l'entrevue, il avait laissé faire Grégory qui lui adorait parlé. Elle soupira et croisa ses mains devant elle.

- Si j'ai bien compris, vous voudriez, Dr Reid, reprendre votre place au sein de l'équipe.

- C'est exact. Fit simplement le jeune homme.

- Mais avant les événements malheureux, vous ne vouliez pas démissionner?

- J'ai changé d'avis.

- Et c'est cette disparition qui vous a convaincu de revenir?

- Oui.

- Très bien, cependant je ne vous réintègre pas à l'équipe avant que vous passiez un examen psychologique. Mais vous pourrez les assister pour cette enquête qui semble vous tenir à cœur. Est-ce que cela vous convient? Demanda-t-elle.

Il savait que, de toute façon, il n'échapperait pas à l'enquête psychologique, il l'avait avant l'affaire Samuel et maintenant c'était encore pire. Mais tant qu'il pouvait participer à l'enquête, il s'en fichait. Quitte à être viré après, tout ce qui comptait était de retrouver Danielle.

- Oui Madame.

- Très bien, je vous laisse l'annoncer aux autres. Fit-elle en rangeant des papiers dans un dossier.

- Merci.

Les deux hommes se levèrent et sortirent du bureau. Il était très tôt, Grégory avait demandé à Strauss une entrevue à quatre heure du matin pour être sûr que les bureaux soient vides. L'agent de la CIA se tourna vers le plus jeune.

- Voilà, j'ai fait ce que je pouvais. J'espère que vous ne le regretterez pas.

- Non, il n'y a pas de risque. Merci.

- De rien agent Reid. N'oubliez pas que vous avez signé les papiers de confidentialité.

- Je n'oublie jamais rien? Dit le jeune homme sérieusement et l'homme sourit.

Ce jeune homme l'impressionnait, beaucoup sont ceux qui, après ce qu'il avait vécu, se seraient enfermés chez eux en se foutant du monde extérieur. D'ailleurs c'est ce que l'homme avait fait au départ. Mais finalement il s'était repris et quand il lui avait téléphoné il avait été scotché face à la nouvelle assurance du jeune. D'accord un coup de vent pouvait toujours le renverser mais avec l'expérience il savait qu'il s'en sortirait. Il avait passé le plus dur et avait trouvé sa raison pour se battre. Il était content pour lui et avait été ravi de l'aider.

- Très bien alors je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance.

- Oui je risque d'en avoir besoin.

- Je suis sûr qu'ils comprendront et également bonne chance pour cette affaire. Fit le plus vieux en descendant les escaliers.

- Au revoir et merci.

- On est quitte. Répondit Gregory en faisant un signe de main sans se retourner.

L'agent sortit laissant Reid seul, il alla tout près des bureaux. Il vit le sien, rien n'avait bougé, il en fut touché. Même après deux mois et alors qu'ils avaient dut apprendre qu'il était mort, ils n'avaient rien touché. C'était même étrange, est-ce qu'il se doutait de quelque chose? Il s'assit sur sa chaise et ferma les yeux, juste pour ressentir l'effet que ça faisait. C'était agréable, il s'imaginait là avec toute l'équipe comme avant.

- Je peux vous aider Monsieur? Fit une voix dur derrière lui, il se leva d'un bond.

Il se retourna et tomba face à Hotch. Ce dernier se figea et regarda le génie comme si c'était un fantôme. Puis il se décontracta un peu et eut un mince sourire.

- Je suppose que c'était pour ça que Strauss m'a appelé en urgence

- Je suis désolé. Fit le plus jeune en baissant la tête et Hotch vint lui mettre une main sur l'épaule.

- Tu vas bien? Demanda-t-il d'une voix différente de d'habitude, Spencer releva la tête.

- Je vais mieux. Répondit-il et ce n'était pas un mensonge, il n'allait pas plus mal qu'avant sa disparition.

- Je vais la voir. Dit Aaron en regardant le bureau de Strauss. Tu seras toujours là?

- Oui, je reste. Dit Spencer et cela lui fit du bien, il restait, il était là et il ne partirait plus, c'était là qu'était sa place.

Reid le regarda monter les marches. Avant d'entrer dans le bureau, son patron lui jeta un dernier regard comme s'il voulait voir s'il était toujours là. Spencer s'était douté qu'Aaron serait le plus facile mais il ne savait pas comme allaient réagir les autres. Il redoutait surtout la rencontre avec Morgan. Il s'était promit que s'il sortait de cet enfer il lui parlerait de ses sentiments. Oui mais à ce moment là, il croyait qu'il allait mourir. Et même maintenant il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait, c'était encore confus dans sa tête. Ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait besoin de voir Morgan.

Il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus car déjà toute l'équipe entrait. Ils parlaient ensemble, il vit Garcia et JJ ainsi que Prentiss, Rossi marchait juste derrière elles. Tout se passa comme au ralenti. Jennifer le vit la première, elle stoppa net et David manqua de lui rentrer dedans. Puis ils le regardèrent tous avec un regard différent mais tous semblaient perdus. C'est JJ qui réagit la première et qui franchit l'espace qui les séparait, puis elle le serra dans ses bras. Elle lui toucha les cheveux, le dos comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là. Quand ils se séparèrent, il vit que les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Elle les essuya avec ses mains et c'est Garcia qui le serra à son tour. Elle pleurait à gros sanglots contrairement à JJ. Reid n'aimait pas les contacts mais il se sentait tellement coupable de les faire pleurer qu'il n'essaya pas de se libérer restant simplement les bras le long du corps. Finalement c'est Prentiss qui mit une main sur l'épaule de la blonde pour la calmer. Elle et Rossi lui firent un sourire et il leur rendit. Jennifer qui s'était calmée lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Reid? Ils nous ont dit que tu étais mort.

- C'est assez compliqué. Répondit-il se sentant coupable.

- Tous dans le bureau. Fit la voix autoritaire de leur patron et tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Reid va tout nous expliquer mais dans la salle de réunion.

Tous suivirent leur patron, Garcia gardant une main sur l'épaule de Reid. Tous étaient sous le choc et l'incompréhension. Spencer pouvait lire tellement de questions sur leurs visages. Ils s'assirent, Hotch ferma la porte restant debout et ils se tournèrent vers le plus jeune.

- Alors dis-nous tout p'tit génie. Fit Pénélope, qui se forçait à aller mieux.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de tout vous dire. Commença-t-il, il essaya de chercher les meilleurs mots mais pour une fois il décida de faire simple. J'ai tué Samuel et la CIA m'a proposé de recommencer une nouvelle vie avec une nouvelle identité.

C'était étrange, même dire qu'il avait tué Samuel, ne lui faisait rien. C'était comme s'il racontait une affaire, comme si c'était arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Et tu as refusé? Demanda JJ.

- Non, j'ai accepté pendant un mois.

- Mais pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas appelés? Demanda Garcia et Reid baissa la tête.

- Il n'avait pas le droit, ce sont les règles de la CIA. La sauva Emily et il la gratifia d'un regard reconnaissant.

- Mais pourquoi es-tu là? Questionna Rossi. Enfin je suis très content que tu sois là.

- Quand j'étais là-bas une fillette que j'ai rencontrée a été enlevée et je pense qu'elle n'était pas la première.

- Tu es revenu pour une affaire. Dit Jennifer semblant blessée. Mais et après?

- Même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas repartir. Mais je ne réintègre pas l'équipe.

- Mais pourquoi? Demanda JJ, elle voulait que tout redevienne comme avant.

- Je dois d'abord passer un examen psychologique mais je pourrai vous assisté sur cette affaire. Enfin si vous le voulez bien. Rajouta-t-il en regardant Hotch qui n'avait fait qu'écouter.

- Bien sûr petit génie. Répondit Garcia avant que son patron n'ouvre la bouche. Quand Morgan saura…

- Il est où? Demanda tout de suite Reid, il n'avait pas fait attention à cause des filles.

- Il a dut être appelé comme nous mais… Commença Emily et le génie sentit le malaise qui régnait dans la pièce.

- Mais quoi?

- Depuis que tu as disparu disons qu'il a comportement différent. Expliqua Rossi.

- Tu devrais peut-être aller le chercher, cela lui ferait plaisir et vous pourriez parler. Proposa Jennifer, il était temps que Morgan redevienne lui-même et seul Reid en serait capable.

- Je suppose que je lui dois des explications.

- Pendant ce temps nous allons chercher des informations sur ces disparitions. Dit Hotch et Spencer lui sourit.

- Merci.

Après avoir rassuré Garcia qu'il reviendrait, qu'il ne partirait plus, qu'il lui téléphonerait quand il serait arrivé. Il put sortir et de là, prit un taxi pour l'appartement de Morgan. Il monta les escaliers au lieu de prendre l'ascenseur pour avoir le temps de réfléchir. Mais tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Finalement, arrivé devant la porte, il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Tant pis, il sonna et attendit. Morgan vint ouvrir, il était torse nu et portait juste un pantalon noir. Quand il le vit, il se figea de la même façon que les autres.

- Reid. Murmura-t-il et le concerné haussa les épaules.

- Oui.

- Mais… tu... Reid…

- Je peux entrer? Demanda le génie.

Derek ne répondit pas mais le laissa entrer, il semblait déconnecté et ne le quittait pas des yeux. Attendant que Morgan se reconnecte à la réalité, Spencer admira son appartement. C'était la première fois qu'il venait et il le trouvait très raccord avec son propriétaire. En face, se trouvait un salon où un grand écran plat trônait, à la gauche une cuisine très moderne, des tableaux magnifiques aux murs. Morgan referma finalement la porte.

- Je ne comprends pas. Dit-il et Spencer décida de s'y prendre comme avec les autres.

- Pour faire simple, j'ai tué Samuel et j'ai été mis sous protection par la CIA.

- Je t'ai cru mort, on t'a tous cru mort. Dit Derek en marchant de long en large, puis il s'arrêta. Les autres, il faut leur dire.

- Ils le savent, je suis passé leur dire mais comme tu n'as pas répondu. Expliqua Reid et Morgan se renfrogna.

- J'ai coupé mon portable. Marmonna-t-il en allant prendre une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo.

- Ce n'est pas ton genre. Commenta le plus jeune et l'autre se retourna le visage montrant toute sa peine.

- Je t'ai cru mort, je cru que je t'avais perdu.

- Je suis là. Dit Reid en s'avançant, il tendit la main prêt à toucher la joue de son ami mais s'arrêta et le ramena près du corps.

Il hésitait, il voulait le réconforter comme lui l'avait fait cependant ce n'était pas son point fort. Et s'il faisait une bêtise qu'il s'y prenait mal. En plus c'était de sa faute à lui, si Morgan était triste. Il l'avait blessé, vu sa posture son ami se sentait trahi. Il le dégoutait surement, c'était compréhensible vu ce qui s'était passé. Il voulut partir puis se rappela sa promesse. Il se rappela Danielle. Tant pis, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

- Morgan, je me suis promis de te le dire si je revenais. Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment mais je veux te dire que j'ai..

- Derek t'es où, j'ai encore super chaud moi !

Reid s'arrêta net, un homme venait d'entrer dans la pièce, lui aussi à moitié nu juste avec une serviette autour de la taille. Il devait avoir la même taille que lui et aussi maigre, les cheveux longs. Nonchalamment le nouveau venu s'appuya contre le mur. Derek le regarda puis Spencer qui était devenu tout rouge. Ce dernier baissa la tête et tourna les talons mais il s'arrêta.

- Il y a une nouvelle mission mais tu n'es pas obligé de venir, j'expliquerai aux autres que tu as mieux à faire.

- Attends Reid! L'arrêta Morgan en le retournant. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire?

- Que je… Commença le jeune puis il regarda l'ami de Derek et secoua la tête. Non, laisse tomber.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis parti.

Morgan regretta ses paroles dés qu'elles furent prononcées. Il vit le visage de son ami se décomposer et les larmes arriver à ses yeux. Il n'essaya même pas de l'arrêter alors qu'il sortait. Mickael, le mec avec qui il avait couché n'avait pas bougé.

- Alors c'est lui Reid? Demanda-t-il et Morgan le regarda surpris.

- Comment?

- C'est son nom que tu prononçais quand…. Dit Mickael mais le métis ne le laissa pas finir.

- Va-t-en! Dégage!

Le jeune homme alla se rhabiller en vitesse et en jetant un regard noir à l'agent s'en alla. Derek s'assit sur son canapé et laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains. Le jour d'avant, il était allé dans son bar préféré après s'être disputé avec l'équipe. Les autres voulaient enlever les affaires de Reid, pour les mettre dans un carton. Il n'avait pas voulu prétextant que personne ne prendrait jamais sa place. Après plusieurs bières il fut accosté par Mickael, d'abord il l'avait ignoré. Puis la ressemblance avec Reid l'avait frappé. Finalement c'était complètement bourré qu'il était rentré chez lui avec l'homme. Il ne se rappelait presque de rien. Il avait couché avec ce mec pour oublier Spencer et finalement il l'avait perdu à cause de ça. Résultat. Il avait foiré sur toute la ligne.

* * *

**Merci à PtiteNath92 pour la correction**

* * *

Bon **alors verdict? Qui veut tuer Morgan? **

**En tout cas bonne nuit à tous.**


	14. Chapter 14

**J'ai mis un peu plus de temps pour poster pour deux raisons. Suite à un commentaire tout à fait justifié, je me suis rendue que j'allais peut-être louper des trucs en postant si vite. Deuxième raison est que ce chapitre me semblait important et je ne voulais pas le louper. Maintenant même là j'ai un avis mitigé sur l'effet qu'il va donner.C'est à vous de voir. Petite phrase tirée d'une série, tout le monde comprendra et et très en rapport avec ce chapitre.**

* * *

_3 Words, 8 Letters and I'm Yours._ ( je trouvais que ça donnait mieux en anglais, je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de le traduire.)

* * *

Après son entrevue avec Derek, Reid était tout de suite revenu au BAU. Tous ses sentiments se bousculaient en lui. Il était en colère, triste, abattu, honteux,… Il décida de concentrer son esprit sur Danielle. Elle avait besoin de lui, c'était tout se qui comptait. Il alla trouver Garcia dans son bureau, elle y était avec JJ. Les deux femmes étaient en grande discussion mais quand elles virent le jeune homme entrer, elles s'arrêtèrent.

- Alors comment ça s'est passé avec Morgan? Demanda l'informaticienne curieuse assise sur sa chaise, Jennifer attendait aussi la réponse appuyé contre le bureau.

- Je l'ai prévenu. Marmonna Reid et les femmes se regardèrent étonnées.

- Et? Insista Pénélope en mordant dans son bic rose à plume.

- Et je ne sais pas s'il va venir. Répondit le plus jeune brusquement. Vous avez des nouvelles informations?

- Tu avais raison Danielle Mefield n'est pas la première orpheline à avoir disparu. Dit Jennifer voyant que son amie semblait vexée par le ton du génie.

- Personne n'a rien remarqué? Demanda-t-il d'une voix ressemblant étrangement à celle utilisée par Hotch.

- En tout, Garcia, a trouvé sept filles qui auraient fugué. Toutes avaient déjà plusieurs fugues à leur actif. Elles avaient entre dix et quinze ans. Deux étaient de l'orphelinat où se trouvait Danielle, deux autres dans la ville voisine et les deux dernières provenaient d'une ville à l'ouest.

- On n'a retrouvé aucun corps? Demanda-t-il plus doucement.

- Pour l'instant non.

- Vous pensez qu'elles sont toujours en vie? Demanda Pénélope qui n'était pas rancunière. Parce que la première à avoir été enlevée s'appelait Samantha Grégor et avait quinze ans, et cela fait maintenant cinq ans qu'elle a disparu.

- Elle en aurait donc vingt, ce n'est plus une enfant. Constata Spencer en réfléchissant. Mais notre kidnappeur doit avoir assez de force pour la garder sous son contrôle.

- Mais pourquoi la garder? Demanda Garcia mais elle secoua la tête. Non de dites rien, je ne veux pas savoir.

- Vous avez déjà un bon profil. Fit une voix à l'entrée, ils se retournèrent et virent Morgan.

- On ne t'a pas attendu. Dit Reid sèchement avant que les femmes n'ouvrent la bouche.

- On ferait mieux de faire un briefing avant de partir. Suggéra JJ voulant évacuer les tensions qu'elle sentait.

- Reid je peux te parler avant? Demanda Derek alors qu'il passait à côté de lui pour sortir.

- Non, plus vite on partira, plus on aura de chance de retrouver Danielle.

Garcia resta dans son bureau continuant ses recherches pendant que les autres se rendirent dans la salle de briefing où ils redirent leur profil à Hotch et Rossi ainsi qu'à Emily. Les trois agents semblaient d'accord même si cela ne présageait encore rien de bon.

- Il les garde pour son fantasme. Ajouta Rossi en regardant les photos des jeunes filles. La première a été le déclencheur, il l'a enlevée et l'a gardée mais pourquoi?

- Pour l'avoir sous son contrôle. Dit Hotch. Il l'a enlevée et élevée, elles sont toutes orphelines, il croit sans doute les aider.

- Mais les trois suivantes avaient treize ans, puis douze et onze et finalement Danielle dix ans. Lit Emily. Pourquoi changer l'âge?

- Il prend de l'assurance. Essaya Morgan en évitant de regarder Spencer. Il veut plus de contrôle sur les filles qu'il enlève. Plus il les prend jeunes et plus il peut les former à l'image qu'il veut.

- Il veut une famille? Suggéra JJ mais Rossi avait un doute.

- Ou des femmes.

- Donc on recherche un homme environ quarante ans, associable et qui ne sait pas approcher les femmes. Il a surement un boulot dévalorisant où il doit être brimé. Sa maison est comme son sanctuaire où il est roi. Il doit être fort pour garder sous son contrôle autant de filles et avoir de l'espace pour les cacher. Isolé de la ville certainement. Résuma Hotch et tout le monde sembla d'accord.

Seulement tous remarquèrent que Reid n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. C'est comme s'il ne se trouvait plus à sa place. Il était là et en même temps il se sentait étranger au groupe. Comme s'il ne méritait plus de faire partie de l'équipe. Le pire était que toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Morgan. Il suffisait que le métis soit dans la même pièce, pour qu'il n'arrive plus à réfléchir normalement. Ça l'embêtait beaucoup surtout qu'il était toujours en colère contre lui.

Ils partirent une heure plus tard pour Manassas. Hotch répartit les équipes et finalement Jennifer et Reid se retrouvèrent ensemble. Ils allèrent à l'orphelinat pour poser des questions mais cela ne les mena nulle part. Les surveillantes ne voulaient pas admettre qu'on les avait enlevées sous leur nez. Et elles ne voulurent pas qu'ils interrogent les enfants. Finalement ils sortirent bredouilles. Mais alors qu'ils passaient le portail, Reid eut une idée.

- Tu as parlé de famille pendant le briefing et s'il en voulait une?

- Comment ça? Demanda la blonde contente de retrouver son collègue comme avant.

- Les orphelins que veulent-ils le plus? Avoir une famille, des enfants. Et si notre suspect leur offrait ce qu'elles croient désirer?

- Tu penses qu'en plus de les enlever, il les mettrait enceintes mais cela ferait trop de monde à contenir.

- Et s'il n'était pas seul?

- Un groupe? Demanda Jennifer en fronçant les sourcils, c'était encore pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

- Plusieurs hommes recherchant la même chose …

- Ce serait logique, les filles ne se ressemblaient pas, il devait les choisir. On recherche donc plusieurs hommes.

- Je vais prévenir Hotch. Fit Reid en sortant son portable mais elle l'arrêta en posant une main sur son bras.

- Reid attend !

- Quoi? Demanda le jeune homme croyant qu'elle avait quelque chose à ajouter à leur profil.

- J'aimerai qu'on parle. On n'en a pas vraiment eu l'occasion.

- Pas maintenant. Se renfrogna le plus jeune.

- Quand alors?

- Après l'affaire.

- Tu me le promets? Demanda-t-elle, et Reid ne pouvait résister à son regard.

- Oui.

Ils firent un tour du quartier pour essayer de trouver une piste puis retournèrent à la police où le reste de l'équipe se trouvait bredouille aussi. Aaron parlait avec un enquêteur, JJ avait une explication avec un journaliste pendant que Rossi, Morgan et Emily relisaient les dossiers. Reid de son côté analysait la carte de la région depuis dix bonnes minutes quand il tapa son poing contre le mur. Tous le regardèrent étonnés, c'était plutôt le genre de Derek de faire ça. C'est Emily qui lui demanda en s'approchant alors que les autres firent semblant de s'occuper.

- Ça va Reid?

- On n'a rien. Répondit simplement le jeune homme.

- On va les retrouver. La rassura-t-elle ne comprenant pas vraiment, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils piétinaient.

- Tu ne comprends pas.

- Quoi? Demanda la brune gentiment. Explique-moi.

- Elle doit être seule et croire que personne ne viendra la sauver. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Dit-il rapidement avant d'ajouter plus bas. Se sentir abandonner de tous.

- On t'a cherché.

Le téléphone de Morgan sonna et Reid se détourna d'Emily ne la laissant pas finir. Derek décrocha et mit le haut-parleur. Tous se rapprochèrent de la table.

- Vas-y ma belle, dis-nous que tu as quelque chose.

- Je crois bien mon apollon en chocolat. Fit la voix de Garcia. Je faisais une recherche sur la première disparue, grâce à un logiciel de vieillissement j'ai modifié sa photo. Je l'ai retrouvé sur un site.

- Lequel? Demanda Rossi.

- Facebook.

- Tu es sérieuse? Demanda JJ seul Spencer semblait perdu.

- C'est quoi Facebook?

- T'es sérieux petit génie, Facebook c'est juste Le réseau social qui regroupe le plus de membres. Bon passons, donc elle s'appelle maintenant Samantha Finigan et vivrait à deux heures d'où vous vous trouvez.

- Bon très bien Morgan, JJ et Reid vous allez là-bas. Ordonna Hotch mais la blonde avait une autre idée en tête.

- Il vaudrait mieux que je reste ici au cas où on devrait prévenir les médias.

- Très bien. Vous vérifiez si elle a bien été enlevée ou si c'était simplement une fugue. Ce qui voudrait dire que nous avons fait fausse route. Si vous trouvez quelque chose, vous nous prévenez avant d'agir.

Les deux hommes ne semblaient pas spécialement heureux de se retrouver deux heures coincés dans une voiture. Cependant les ordres de Hotch ne se discutaient pas. Morgan prit donc place à la place du conducteur alors que Spencer s'assit à côté. Après un quart d'heure de route le métis en avait marre de ce silence.

- Tu ne comptes pas m'adresser la parole de tout le voyage? Demanda-t-il et Reid ne décrocha pas la tête de la fenêtre.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire. Répondit-il d'un ton morne et Morgan se sentit mal.

- Reid s'il te plait. Je n'ai rien fait de mal.

- Alors on n'a rien à se dire.

Le plus vieux serra le volant mais ne dit plus rien. Ils continuèrent donc en silence pendant une heure. Ils traversaient un petit village quand la voiture ralentit en faisant de drôle de bruit. Spencer se tourna vers Morgan.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Je crois qu'on est en panne. Dit-il en se mettant sur le côté.

Morgan l'avait déjà fait le coup de la panne avec des filles mais bien que l'idée aurait été plaisante avec Spencer, ce n'était pas le moment. Ils trouvèrent un garage dans le village, le garagiste leur dit qu'il pouvait la réparer pour demain matin. Ils cherchèrent donc un motel pour passer la nuit. Ils en trouvèrent un cependant il ne restait plus qu'une chambre disponible. Reid se dit que le destin était vraiment contre lui. Après avoir prévenu Hotch, ils rentrèrent dans la chambre. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe mais ça aurait pu être pire. Au moins les draps semblaient propres et la salle de bain aussi. Derek posa son sac par terre et ils se retrouvèrent chacun d'un côté du lit.

- Tu peux prendre le lit je dormirai sur le divan. Dit Morgan mais Reid n'était pas d'accord.

- Tu es plus grand que moi prends le lit !

- Non ça va.

- Je te dis que tu peux le prendre. Fit Spencer sèchement, il était fatigué, il avait mal à la tête, il voulait juste que la journée s'achève.

- On va vraiment se disputer pour un stupide lit? Demanda Derek et Spencer haussa les épaules.

Morgan en avait marre il était grand temps qu'il crève l'abcès. Cela allait faire mal, il ne savait pas comment cela allait finir. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que plus il attendrait et plus ce serait douloureux. Il savait aussi que Reid ne ferait pas le premier pas. Il prit une grande inspiration et dit :

- Reid j'ai couché avec lui parce que je voulais t'oublier. Je n'en pouvais plus de penser à toi. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel pour quelqu'un. Quand je t'ai vu partir avec lui…

- Morgan… L'interrompit le jeune voulant lui aussi lui dire ce qu'il ressentait mais il n'y arrivait pas.

- Quoi? Insista-t-il et Reid eut une moue adorable.

- On partage le lit.

Morgan sourit, quand on connaissait Spencer on savait que ça valait toutes les déclarations. Ils se changèrent chacun à leur tour dans la salle de bain puis se glissèrent sous les draps. Même s'il était chacun de leur côté, dos à dos, Spencer était tendu. Quand il était détenu par Samuel, il avait tellement rêvé de pouvoir se retrouvé dans le même lit que le métis. Mais là, il était complètement bloqué. Tout son être réclamait les bras de Derek autour de lui, sentir son corps tout près du sien. Retrouver la bulle qu'ils avaient formé dans la maison de Rossi. Faire comme si le monde n'existait pas. Sauf que le monde existait et que demain il devrait encore l'affronter. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il s'endormit finalement comme une masse.

De son côté Morgan resta un long moment réveillé. Il avait blessé Reid, il s'en voulait. Il lui avait promis de le protéger et il avait échoué par deux fois. Malgré les épreuves qu'il avait vécues son ami semblait si fort. Cependant il savait qu'il avait remis un masque, le même qu'il avait mis avant la maison de Rossi. Il n'était pas guéri, c'était impossible. Il se concentrait juste sur cette affaire pour oublier le reste. Sa vie forcée, sa séquestration, la mort de sa mère dont il n'avait parlé à personne. Il croyait surement qu'enfouir ça en lui, lui permettrait d'oublier. Mais a un moment donné, il craquerait et Morgan se promit que cette fois il serait là et qu'il l'accompagnerait jusqu'au bout. Cependant il ne se doutait pas que cela arriverait si vite.

Vers une heure du matin, Reid se réveilla en sursaut, il lui fallut un moment pour se rappeler où il était. Il vit le corps allongé de Morgan à ses côtés, toujours endormi sur le dos. Il était encore plus beau quand il était apaisé. Il sourit puis se rappela son cauchemar et grimaça. Doucement, il alla dans la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir mais la voix de Samuel résonnait encore.

- _Tu aime ça hein? Faire la putain de service. Mais à part moi personne ne voudra de toi. Même pas ton cher Morgan, tout ce qu'il veut c'est ton cul. _

Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Il enleva son t-shirt et regarda ses bras, il chercha du regard quelque chose qui pourrait couper. Il releva la tête et vit le reflet de Morgan derrière lui. Il se retourna, le plus vieux s'avança mais Reid ne le laissa pas le toucher.

- Reid. Essaya le métis voyant que son ami semblait complètement perdu.

- Non, je ne veux pas te salir. Je me dégoute tellement.

- Tu n'as pas de raison. Tu es l'homme le plus courageux….

- Tais-toi. Regarde-moi, je suis faible et laid. Cria Reid en larme s'effondrant par terre.

- Tu ne te vois pas comme moi je te vois. Fit Derek en s'agenouillant en face de lui, il lui prit le bras droit et vit les marques. Reid c'est quoi ces marques? Elles sont trop récentes pour qu'elles viennent de Samuel.

Spencer le regarda, il était comme ailleurs. La douleur qu'il ressentait était trop forte, il fallait qu'il la fasse sortir. Il commença à se débattre mais Morgan tenait bon. Finalement le jeune homme abdiqua.

- Il fallait que ça sorte. J'arrive pas à gérer tout ça, la douleur dans ma tête, je n'arrive pas à la calmer. Mais ça, je le contrôle. Laisse-moi faire juste cette fois après j'arrête.

- Non, ce n'est pas la solution. Dit doucement Derek le cœur serré par la détresse de son ami.

- Il n'y a pas de solution. Il est toujours là, dans ma tête. Même après l'avoir tué. J'ai tué quelqu'un, j'aurais dû mourir. Débita le jeune homme, ses phrases étaient incohérentes et des perles de sueur dégoulinaient sur son front.

- Non, ne dis pas ça. Essaya de le calmer le plus vieux, il se sentait si inutile.

- J'ai mal, tellement mal. Pleura le jeune posant sa tête sur le torse de son ami.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé avec lui. Dit doucement Derek en posant une main dans ses cheveux. Je m'en veux tellement de te pas t'avoir dit ce que je ressentais pour toi. J'avais peur que tu me prennes pour Samuel.

Morgan avait parlé très bas, Reid releva la tête brusquement.

- Jamais! Tu n'es pas comme lui. Avec toi je me sens en sécurité.

- Écoute-moi bien Reid, je ne t'abandonnerai plus. Je veux rester auprès de toi, pour te protéger et t'aider. A partir de maintenant quand ça deviendra le chaos dans ta tête, tu me le dis et je serais là. Si tu vas mal, je serais là, si tu vas bien aussi. Parce que. Parce que, Spencer, je t'aime.

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul et les deux hommes restèrent là, assis sur le carrelage pendant plusieurs secondes. Spencer baissa la tête et dans un murmure dit.

- J'ai besoin d'aide..

- Je sais et je ne t'abandonnerai plus. Promit Derek en lui relevant la tête avec sa main, leurs visages étaient si proches. Je te le promets.

- Je ne le mérite pas.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Mais les autres? S'enquit le génie soudain affolé.

- Ça restera entre nous tant que tu le voudras. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire. Quand tu sentiras que ça devient trop dur même s'il y a du monde autour de nous, tu n'aura qu'à dire « cacahuète ».

- Cacahuète? Répéta le jeune dubitatif.

- Ce sera comme un mot de passe que je serai le seul à comprendre.

- T'es sérieux là? Demanda Reid avec un mince sourire.

- Ça aura au mieux eu le mérite de te faire sourire. Allez maintenant viens on a une longue journée devant nous.

Il lui tendit la main et ils se levèrent. Ils se recouchèrent mais Morgan vit que son ami tremblait toujours. Doucement Derek se rapprocha du corps du jeune sans que celui-ci ne bouge, puis il passa ses mains autour de la taille de Spencer. Là encore, il ne fit aucune geste mais sa respiration se bloqua. Puis quand le métis lui donna un léger baiser dans son cou il se détendit enfin.

* * *

**Merci à PtiteNath92 pour la correction**

* * *

**Voilà j'espère ne pas être tombé dans le mièvre et cul-cul. Même si la citation était donc tout à fait en rapport. J'ai essayé de gardé les problèmes de Reid, tout en le rapprochant de Morgan qui est peut-être un peu trop sentimal mais je voulais que la situation se débloque. Tout en gardant l'affaire en tête ce qui n'est pas facile. Merci pour les reviews en tout cas. ET j'ai plus qu'une seule chose à vous dire: Cacahuète!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut, j'ai prit un peu de retard j'avoue. Donc je ne vous ferrais pas languir d'avantage et vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre. Pour le petit délire cacahuète, je suis tout à fait coupable, ça provient d'un délire personnelle et j'assume l'entière responsabilité. **

**Petite parenthèse j'ai changé mon avatar juste pour cette fic, je suis sûr qu'il plaira à certaine...**

**MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS!**

**Petite phrase que j'aime bien.**

_C'est un asile de fou, pas un asile de con. S'il fallait créer des asiles de con. Imaginez la taille des bâtiments._

* * *

**Merci à PtiteNath92 pour la correction.**

* * *

C'est Morgan qui se réveilla le premier, il sourit en sentant un corps chaud collé au sien. Il regarda le visage d'ange de son ami. Ses cheveux en cachaient une partie mais il semblait serein. En tout cas plus calme que la nuit. Il avait tellement peur pour son ami. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas pouvoir le sauver de lui-même. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas réussi à le débarrasser de Samuel alors comment pourrait-il l'aider? Il fut sorti de ses pensées par son téléphone, il l'attrapa et décrocha avant que Spencer se réveille. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

- Derek.

- C'est JJ, comment vous allez? Demanda la voix pleine de vie de la blonde mais Morgan répondit un peu plus sèchement.

- Bien.

- T'es sûr? Insista-t-elle, elle connaissait trop bien son ami.

- Oui. Tu m'appelais juste pour ça? Demanda-t-il et l'agent abdiqua voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de lui pour l'instant.

- Non, Hotch voulais savoir quand vous alliez repartir.

- Bientôt je t'enverrai un message.

Il raccrocha, il n'aimait pas cacher des choses aux autres mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait promis à Reid de ne rien dire. Et cette fois-ci, il tiendrait sa promesse. Il posa son téléphone sur l'évier et prit une douche en vitesse. Quand il sortit, il fut surprit de voir que Reid dormait encore. Il avait l'air si bien, c'était presque dommage de devoir le réveiller. Un instant une image passa où il se vit dans une maison avec Reid dans un lit, ensemble. C'était pas le moment, il s'assit sur le bord du lit et doucement secoua l'épaule de son ami. Ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut et Morgan eut mal au cœur quand il vit ses yeux paniqués.

- Ce n'est que moi.

- Désolé. S'excusa le plus jeune en se redressant, passant une main sur son visage.

- Tu devrais te préparer, je vais aller voir si la voiture est réparée. Fit le métis en se relevant, un peu de vent froid lui ferait du bien.

Reid se leva alors que Derek sortait vite de la chambre. Il était encore plus ou moins endormi, il prit une douche pour se réveiller. Il rougit en pensant aux évènements de la nuit. Il s'était fait surprendre alors qu'il allait faire son rituel. Il avait honte d'avoir montré cette nouvelle faiblesse à son ami. Mais en même temps il se sentait libéré d'un poids. Il n'était plus seul et loin de là car Morgan lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Il lui avait promis d'être toujours là. Il était heureux et en même temps horrifié. Car Derek était quelqu'un qu'il admirait et qui avait toutes les femmes et hommes qu'il voulait. Et il ne s'était jamais caché d'avoir une grosse libido. Mais lui ne se sentait vraiment pas prêt à être touché de nouveau. Il frissonnait déjà quand son ami le prenait dans ses bras. Mais il ne voulait pas le perdre et était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour le garder. Cependant il était presque sûr qu'il attendrait que la mission soit finie, ce qui était logique. Il avait encore du temps avant de se retrouver face à cette situation. Il se sécha, s'habilla et vérifia que son sac était fermé. Morgan entra avec un sachet blanc.

- J'ai apporté le petit déjeuner mais on ferait mieux de manger en roulant sinon Hotch risque de ne pas être content.

- Il a déjà téléphoné? Demanda Reid en prenant un gobelet de café qui lui tendait son ami.

- Oui JJ, un peu avant que je ne te réveille. Répondit Morgan mais voyant le teint pâle de son ami il rajouta. Je n'ai rien dit.

- Merci. Fit le jeune homme en baissant la tête.

- Allez en route.

Ils prirent leurs sacs et rentrèrent dans la voiture. Reid n'aurait jamais cru que tomber en panne serait si bien finalement. Ils continuèrent la route tout en mangeant et discutant de tout et de rien. L'atmosphère était beaucoup plus sereine que le jour précédent. Mais Morgan décida quand même de venir au sujet qui fâche.

- Reid je ne veux pas en parler maintenant mais après la mission il faudra qu'on parle de ces marques.

Le visage du jeune se rembrunit et machinalement il tira sur ses manches. Il ne voulait pas en parler. Il avait assez honte comme ça.

- Il n'y a rien à dire.

- Si tu as besoin de ça pour te sentir mieux c'est qu'il y a un problème. Dit-il en faisant un mouvement de tête pour montrer ses bras.

- C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas replonger.

- On en trouvera une autre à la fin de la mission. Mais tu me promets que tu ne recommenceras pas d'ici là? Demanda Morgan en essayant de croiser le regard du jeune tout en gardant un œil sur la route.

- Je vais essayer.

- Reid! Dit-il en élevant un peu la voix et Spencer le regarda enfin.

- Je te le promets.

Ils continuèrent la route et arrivèrent enfin chez Samantha. C'était une maison à l'écart, petite et avec aucune plantation à l'extérieur. Ils frappèrent à la porte et c'est une jeune femme blonde qui vint ouvrir. Les deux hommes la reconnurent de suite, c'était bien elle. Elle tenait dans ses bras une petite fille blonde, elle aussi. Surement sa fille vu la ressemblance, elle la posa par terre et la petite repartit dans la maison.

- Bonjour Agent Derek Morgan et Docteur Spencer Reid du FBI. Nous voudrions voir Samantha Grégor.

- Je porte le nom de mon mari maintenant. C'est Samantha Finigan.

- Pouvons-nous entrez? Demanda gentiment Morgan. Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser.

- Mon mari n'est pas là. Fit la femme tenant la porte comme pour la refermer à tout moment.

- Très bien nous voudrions savoir si vous aviez bien fugué il y a cinq ans.

- Oui c'est exact.

- Et c'est là que vous avez rencontré votre mari? Demanda Spencer parlant pour la première fois, jusque là, il analysait le comportement de la jeune femme.

- Non j'avais vingt et un ans quand on s'est rencontré. Dit-elle et les deux hommes se consultèrent, il fallait essayer une autre tactique.

- Madame, nous pouvons vous protégez. Fit Morgan et leur interlocutrice se figea.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

- D'autres filles sont dans le même cas que vous. Nous voulons les aider mais pour ça il faut que vous nous aidiez.

- Je vous prie de partir maintenant. Fit-elle en refermant la porte mais Derek prit une carte avec son numéro de téléphone et lui donna par l'espace qui restait.

- Attendez prenez cette carte. Si vous ne faites pas pour elles, faites le pour votre fille.

Ils partirent et tout deux étaient en colère. Ils savaient que la jeune femme n'était pas mariée de son plein gré. Pourtant ils n'étaient pas en colère contre la femme mais contre leur impuissance.

- Elle nous ment. Dit Spencer, tous les deux le pensaient mais c'était toujours bien de le dire à voix haute.

- Je sais mais on ne peut rien y faire pour l'instant.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

- On fait un rapport à Hotch et après on avisera.

Ils rentrèrent dans la voiture et ils téléphonèrent à leur chef.

- Hotch on vient de parler à Samantha.

- Et?

- Il est presque certain qu'elle est séquestrée mais elle ne nous dira rien. Elle le couvre, elle dit qu'elle a rencontré son mari qu'après être devenue majeur. Elle a également une petite fille qui doit avoir quatre ans.

- Garcia est en train de faire des recherches sur son mari. Restez dans les environs et allez voir la police peut-être qu'eux pourront nous apprendre des choses.

- Très bien.

Les deux hommes regardèrent une dernière fois la maison et partirent pour le poste de police. C'était une petite ville et il était presque certain que le chef de la police saurait quelque chose. Ils rencontrèrent le capitaine Blanchard. Un homme d'un certain âge, bedonnant, qui devait être ravi d'être dans cette petite communauté. Et qui semblait ne pas aimer être déranger, surtout par le FBI.

- Que puis-je faire pour le FBI messieurs? Demanda-t-il courtoisement.

- Nous voudrions des renseignements sur la famille Finigan.

- On ne les voit pas beaucoup. Ils vivent confinés dans cette maison. Le mari s'appelle Jason Finigan et travaille comme concierge à l'école où se trouve leur fille. La femme ne sort presque jamais et ne se lie à personne. Mais on n'a jamais eu de problème avec eux.

- Ils habitent là depuis longtemps?

- Deux ans maintenant.

- Ils n'ont jamais de visites suspectes?

- Leur maison est à l'écart et on ne les surveille pas.

- Et à propos du mari rien de spécial?

- Non un homme normal sans histoire. Répondit le capitaine maintenant sur la défensive puis il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi le FBI s'intéresse à eux?

- Nous n'en sommes pas encore certains. Nous vous recontacterons quand nous en saurons plus. Merci pour votre aide.

Les deux agents sortirent de là sans avoir beaucoup avancé. En même temps ils étaient certains que si un assassin commettait un meurtre devant le poste, le capitaine ne réagirait pas. Pourtant ils n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot, ils décidèrent d'aller à l'école. Ils y trouvèrent la directrice, seule présente parce qu'on était dimanche.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils se trouvaient tout les trois dans son bureau.

- Nous voudrions avoir des renseignements sur Jason Finigan.

- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle, Morgan trouvait qu'elle ressemblait à Strauss. A-t-il fait quelque chose de mal?

- Nous n'en savons encore rien madame. Nous explorons des pistes pour l'instant.

Morgan et elle, s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants. Puis elle abdiqua croisa les mains devant elle et dit.

- Et bien Jason est quelqu'un de très serviable et calme. Je n'ai aucun reproche à lui faire. D'autant plus qu'il est un père très attentionné.

- N'a-t-il jamais eu un comportement suspect avec des élèves ou sa fille? Demanda Spencer, il savait que c'était une question ambiguë mais il avait besoin de ce renseignement.

- Non aucun. Comme je vous l'ai dit c'est un bon père et sa fille est très gentille et brillante pour son jeune âge. On voit que ses parents la font travailler.

- Bien madame. Fit Morgan sachant qu'il ne saurait rien d'utile. Merci pour votre aide.

Ils sortirent tous les deux du bureau encore plus frustré, cette vieille bique n'avait rien lâché. Morgan laissa aller sa frustration alors qu'il quittait le bâtiment.

- Une famille modèle. Dit-il mordant.

- Et si on s'était trompé peut-être qu'elle disait la vérité.

- Tu n'y crois pas et moi non plus. Fit Derek et Spencer savait qu'il avait raison.

- Bon en tout cas nous n'avons rien. Et sans preuve nous ne pouvons pas avancer.

Ils étaient prêts à baisser les bras quand Morgan reçut un message. Il ne contenait qu'une adresse email. Ils préfèrent trouver un hôtel pour regarder le site en sécurité. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et tapèrent l'adresse. Morgan était assis au bureau et Spencer était dans son dos. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux quand ils virent ce que contenait le site. C'était un site de vente de fillettes. Il y avait des photos, des prix, des descriptions. On aurait pu croire qu'il vendait des meubles. Reid se crispa et serra l'épaule de son ami.

- Quoi? Demanda-t-il se tournant vers son ami blême, lui non plus n'en menait pas large.

- C'est Danielle. Répondit le génie en montrant l'écran.

Effectivement en première page se trouvait la photo de la jeune fille. Morgan cliqua dessus et tomba sur sa page. C'était écœurant. On voyait plusieurs photos de la fille, habillée de diverses manières ou simplement nue. Le plus révoltant étaient les commentaires des pervers. Ils mériteraient tous d'être castrés, pensèrent les deux hommes.

- On ferait mieux d'envoyer le site à Garcia pour voir si elle trouve quelque chose. Dit Spencer en allant chercher son portable. Il doit bien les retenir quelque part.

- Et parle-lui du message peut-être qu'elle saura de qui ça vient.

- Sans aucun doute de Samantha.

- Au moins elle n'a pas renoncé. Dit Morgan c'était rassurant, alors qu'il continuait à examiner le site pour trouver des indices.

- Parce qu'elle avait quelque chose pour se battre. Répondit Spencer en le regardant faire et Derek s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui.

- Et toi? Demanda-t-il et le génie sembla perdu

- Quoi et moi?

- Tu avais aussi quelque chose pour te battre contre lui?

- Oui. Répondit simplement le jeune homme.

- Et c'était? Insista le métis.

- On ferait mieux de prévenir Garcia et Hotch. Dit Spencer laissant l'homme sur sa faim.

- D'accord je me charge de Garcia et toi de Hotch.

Ils firent chacun leur message et après avoir mangé un bout tout en émettant des hypothèses, ils se retrouvèrent couchés sur le lit. Ils avaient décidé de dormir un peu car de toute façon, ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'instant. Les lampes étaient éteintes et le silence était total. Pourtant chacun savait que l'autre ne dormait pas. Puis dans la nuit, la voix de Spencer s'éleva dans un murmure.

- Toi. Murmura-t-il mais Derek l'avait bien entendu, il eut un froissement de tissu et il se mit sur le côté appuyé sur son bras pour regarder le plus jeune.

- Quoi? Demanda-t-il et Spencer le regarda tournant la tête vers lui.

- C'est pour toi que je me suis battu. C'est ce que j'ai voulu te dire quand je suis venu chez toi. Je m'étais promis de te dire la vérité.

- Et moi j'ai tout gâché. Fit le métis se laissant tomber sur le lit, le silence revint pendant plusieurs minutes.

- Morgan? Fit Spencer et l'homme se tourna vers lui

- Quoi?

- Cacahuète…

Morgan sourit et s'approcha de Reid, il avait dit cette histoire de mot de passe pour plaisanter, pour le déstresser sur le moment. Mais en réalité ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée. Il prit le jeune dans ses bras et ce dernier se cala contre lui, respirant son odeur. Bon en même temps il aurait put choisir un autre mot. Car si le jeune lâchait ça devant tout le monde, enquête psychologique ou pas, il pourrait l'enfermer. Mais pour l'instant il s'en fichait. Ils étaient dans leur bulle. C'était leur histoire à eux. Il savait que ce n'était pas demain que Reid se laisserait approcher plus intimement. Et même si sa libido en prenait un coup, avec Spencer ça valait la peine. Juste l'avoir dans ses bras le comblait. Il ne se serait jamais cru aussi fleur bleue, mais personne n'était dans son cerveau donc il s'en fichait. Par contre le fait de travailler avec une bande de profiler allait être un peu compliqué s'ils devaient cacher leur relation. Mais encore une fois pour l'instant tout se qui comptait c'était le corps endormi contre le sien. Très vite il se laissa aller au sommeil, serein.

* * *

**Je vous avais déjà prévenu que je ne suis pas très douée pour écrire la partie enquête. Qui a dit le reste aussi? Bref, j'espère que vous aimez toujours et on se voit au prochain.**


	16. Chapter 16

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

Beta: **Ptitenath92**

**Bonjour à tous, après une longuuuueeee absence, je suis là. Je vous donne une brève explication, mon ordinateur foire complètement, hotmail aussi, je n'arrive qu'à ouvrir un mail après dix tentatives parce qu'à chaque fois il me ramène à l'acceuil. Et c'est plutôt embêtant car vous l'avez peut-être lu plus haut, j'ai une beta et oui, Ptitenath92 prend le temps de relire tout mes chapitres même ceux que j'ai déjà posté. Donc j'ai dut tous les lui envoyé, elle les a corrigé; pas encore tous. Puis j'ai dut les reposté et avec ce maudit ordi, cela m'a prit beaucoup trop de temps. En même temps mon inspiration c'est fait la mal. J'ai réussi à pondre un chapitre, mais je n'en suis pas vraiment contente. **

**Voilà c'est tout, à non, dans 5 reviews j'aurais 100 reviews. En quinze chapitres cela reste une bonne moyenne. Donc merci à vous.**

* * *

_"J'ai vu l'_

Spencer ouvrit les yeux, il était à plat ventre sur le sol froid, il cracha de la poussière. Il y avait des débris tout autour de lui. Et un poids sur son dos qui l'empêchait de bouger. Il tourna la tête pour voir d'où venait cette gêne et tomba sur Derek, il semblait inconscient et du sang coulait le long de sa tête. Le jeune homme essaya de se dégager tout en prononçant le prénom de son ami. Mais rien n'y fit, Morgan était toujours inerte et lui n'arrivait pas à bouger. Après plusieurs minutes, il vit des lumières, et entendit des bruits, il cria de sa voix rauque avant de tomber lui aussi dans l'inconscience.

6 heures plus tôt.

Reid était entrain de boire son énième café en regardant les photos provenant du site. Garcia avait retourné ce dernier dans tous les sens mais n'avait rien trouvé. Il essayait donc de chercher quelque chose qui les ferait avancer. Il se sentait frustré et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Néanmoins il devait admettre qu'être dans cette équipe comptait beaucoup pour lui. Il savait qu'il avait peu de chance de réussir l'examen psychologique mais maintenant il savait qu'il ferait tout pour. Son travail était dur aussi bien physiquement qui psychologiquement mais il excellait dans son domaine.

- Tu devrais y aller doucement avec le café. Fit une voix derrière lui, le génie se retourna pour tomber sur Rossi.

- Ce n'est que mon cinquième. Se défendit le jeune homme en ayant un mince sourire.

- En une heure, cela reste une bonne moyenne.

- Oui tu as sans doute raison. Fit-il en posant le gobelet sur la table.

- Comment vas-tu Reid? A cette question le génie se raidit avant de répondre d'une voix calme.

- Je vais bien.

- Tu sais parfois on cherche quelque chose pour aller mieux, une raison pour se battre.

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. Se renfrogna Spencer mais le plus vieux n'arrêta pas là.

- Tu te concentres sur Danielle comme tu te consacrais aux affaires pour oublier ce que te faisait subir Samuel. Mais quand on l'aura retrouvé comment vas-tu faire? Cette raison de vivre, tu dois la trouver en toi et pas en quelqu'un d'autre.

- Vous venez, Garcia a peut-être une piste. Les interrompit JJ, Rossi fit comme si de rien n'était et suivit la blonde, Reid fit de même avec un temps de retard.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans une petite salle qui leur servait de lieu de réunion. Il s'assit à côté de Derek et écouta Garcia au bout du fil.

- Voilà, j'étais tellement frustrée de ne pas avoir réussi à les coincer que j'ai continué mes recherches et j'ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose. Le mari de Samantha possède en copropriété un entrepôt. Et d'après son portable, il y est resté toute la semaine.

- Que contient le bâtiment? Demanda Hotch

- Rien, l'entreprise a fait faillite il y a de ça dix ans.

- Cela pourrait convenir pour cacher les fillettes. Constata Derek et les autres approuvèrent, Garcia reprit mais sa voix était différente.

- J'ai également une mauvaise nouvelle. Apparemment Danielle vient de se faire acheter, désolée je n'ai pas d'autre mot.

- Il faut y aller tout de suite. Fit Spencer en se levant d'un bond.

- Reid, on ne peut pas faire ça. Dit Hotch en regardant son agent dans les yeux. Il nous faut une équipe d'intervention et un mandat.

- Elle sera peut-être partie d'ici là.

- Elle n'y est peut-être pas. On va faire aussi vite que possible mais sois déjà content que je te laisse venir avec nous.

Reid sortit prendre l'air, les paroles de son patron l'avaient énervé et mêlées à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Rossi, c'était encore pire. Appuyé contre la rambarde, il regardait au loin, tout en triant les arguments dans sa tête. Le profiler avait raison, il s'accrochait à Danielle pour occuper son esprit. C'était son moyen de défense mais c'était plus destructeur qu'autre chose. Il avait besoin de trouver une solution, autre que celle-là ou la mutilation qu'il se faisait subir. Il sortit de ses pensées quand il vit Derek à côté de lui. Ce dernier savait que le cerveau de son ami tournait à plein régime. Si la situation lui était arrivée, il aurait réagi de la même manière. Seulement avant, Reid ne se serait pas énervé, il aurait été contrarié mais jamais il n'aurait haussé le ton face à Hotch. Spencer était celui qui d'habitude le calmait mais là c'était à lui de remplir ce rôle, cela lui faisait bizarre.

- Ne lui en veux pas, il fait son boulot.

- Il pense que je suis devenu un poids pour l'équipe.

- Il pense que tu es trop impliqué et il a raison. Expliqua Derek et Reid en fut blessé.

- Tu crois aussi que ce serait mieux de me renvoyer chez moi

- Non, sinon je ne pourrai plus veiller sur toi

- Je ne suis pas en sucre. Se renfrogna le plus jeune, sa tête enfoncée dans ses épaules.

- Dommage. Dit-il en ayant le regard qui fit frémir le plus jeune, Morgan le remarqua et se calma. On va la retrouver, en attendant le feu vert, il faut nous préparer.

Derek regarda une dernière fois Spencer, il lut toute la détermination dans son regard. Il était rassuré. Il s'était demandé comment allaient se passer les missions, même après celle-ci, si Reid revenait. Il savait que Spencer était un bon élément mais même le meilleur des hommes pouvait craquer après ce qu'il avait subi. Et puis il y avait aussi le début du truc qui se passait entre eux. Morgan ne savait pas vraiment comment le nommer, c'était si nouveau et déroutant pour lui. En tout cas tous ces éléments ne devaient pas gêner leur mission. Et juste dans un regard, il savait que Reid serait à la hauteur.

D'un coup de pied, il défonça la porte et il entra dans l'entrepôt Reid juste derrière lui suivi de près par l'équipe d'intervention. Le reste de leur équipe faisait le tour par la porte arrière. L'entrepôt était plongé dans le noir, le soleil essayant de passer par les fenêtres crasseuses. A première vue, il semblait désert. Mais l'instinct du métis, lui disait que quelque chose clochait. Il continua ses recherches arme aux poings. Puis il tomba sur une trappe à terre. Il la souleva en faisant signe aux autres. Il descendit l'échelle et tomba sur un long couloir avec des portes tout du long. Il s'avança suivit de près par son ami. Il regarda par la première fenêtre de la porte la plus proche. Il vit une silhouette dans le fond de la pièce, il passa à la suivante et là aussi. On entendait des gémissements, des pleurs, sans aucun doute il était au bon endroit. Derek donna l'ordre aux agents de libérer les fillettes alors qu'ils continuaient avec Spencer. Ils découvrirent en tout une dizaine de filles mais aucune trace de leur ravisseur, ni de Danielle. Alors qu'ils regardaient la dernière pièce, Derek se figea. Il se retourna aussi vite que possible et empoigna le bras de Spencer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? S'étonna le plus jeune alors qu'il l'entrainait vers la sortie.

De l'autre côté Emily et Rossi, faisaient sortir les filles, la dernière était sortie quand le talkie s'activa et que la voix de Morgan se fit entendre.

- Tout le monde évacue, il y a une bombe!

Ils n'eurent que le temps de s'éloigner que l'entrepôt explosa et s'effondra. Après un rapide appel, tous frémirent quand ils se rendirent compte qu'il manquait deux personnes.

Spencer s'avança dans le couloir de l'hôpital, il détestait ces endroits et encore plus aujourd'hui. Il n'avait eu que des blessures superficielles, Morgan l'avait encore protégé. Les mains dans les poches, il s'arrêta devant une chambre. Il sourit en voyant Danielle en train de lire assise sur son lit. Il l'avait retrouvée par chance. Son acheteur s'était fait contrôler pour excès de vitesse alors qu'elle se trouvait dans le coffre. Elle avait fait tellement de bruit que le policier l'avait entendue. L'acheteur était un homme de 51 ans, rondouillard et connu pour son voyeurisme.

Il frappa un coup sur la porte pour signaler sa présence.

- Eh! Fit-elle en refermant son livre.

- Comment vas-tu?

- Bien, je pense. Ils ont dit que d'ici deux jours je pourrai retourner à l'orphelinat et qu'un psy viendra me voir.

- C'est bien.

- Oui je suppose. Répondit-elle en baissant la tête.

- On a retrouvé les ravisseurs grâce à tes indications et ceux des autres filles. Ainsi qu'à un registre retrouvé chez un des kidnappeurs.

- Tant mieux.

- Cependant il en reste encore en liberté mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Dit-il pour la rassurer, il y eut un moment de silence rompu par la jeune fille.

- Je tenais encore à te remercier, si tu n'avais pas fait attention à moi, jamais personne ne nous aurait retrouvées.

- C'est mon travail.

- Donc tu es bien du FBI? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui enfin j'y étais. Dit-il se souvenant qu'il n'était pas vraiment réintégré. Bon, je dois partir mais j'essaierai de venir te voir avant ton départ.

- Merci pour tout Spencer.

Il sortit et se dirigea vers une autre chambre. Il y entra et s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté du lit. Il regarda le visage serein de son ami. Derek était si paisible, il avait un pansement à la tête mais rien qui ne gâchait sa beauté. En le regardant, il eut soudain une envie. Doucement il posa son sac par terre et s'avança. Il était à quelques centimètres de son visage, doucement il posa les lèvres sur celle du métis. Il se recula en mordant sa lèvre inférieure, se rasseyant. Puis il ouvrit son sac et sortit un livre. Il était à la moitié quand une voix l'interrompit.

- Tu pouvais me réveiller. Dit Derek en ayant ouvert les yeux, Spencer sourit.

- Je ne voulais pas te déranger.

- Tu ne me déranges jamais, p'tit génie. Le rassura-t-il en se relevant non sans une grimace.

- Je suis passé voir Danielle, elle sort bientôt.

- Et j'espère que moi aussi, j'en ai marre de rester dans ce lit.

- Tu as eu une commotion, ils te gardent par précaution.

- Et si tu restais avec moi, juste par précaution.

- Derek. Rougit le jeune homme

C'est à ce moment que les trois filles de l'équipe entrèrent. Pénélope déposa un énorme bouquet sur la table de chevet.

- Comment va mon beau prince aujourd'hui?

- J'aimerais bien sortir. Râla l'homme en croisant les bras comme un gamin.

- Ah bon? Avec toutes les belles infirmières que j'ai vues. Tu as eu combien de numéro depuis que tu es là?

- Aucun. Répondit-il, son regard rivé sur Spencer qui lui semblait fasciné par ses pieds.

- Aucun, là tu m'étonnes. Le grand Derek Morgan aurait-il perdu son sex-appeal? Se moqua Emily.

- Tu rigoles, regarde-le. Le défendit l'informaticienne. Avec une cicatrice en plus, il est parfait.

- Alors ça doit venir du cerveau, ils devraient te refaire un scanner. Continua la brune.

- Très marrant les filles. Fit Morgan sans joie, voyant que son ami évitait toujours de le regarder.

- On ferait mieux de le laisser se reposer. Les interrompit JJ, qui elle, avait bien capté les regards entre les deux hommes.

- Mais on vient d'arriver. Se plaignit Pénélope mais l'autre blonde insista.

- J'ai besoin de vous pour un truc.

- Quel truc? Demanda Prentiss en fronçant les sourcils.

- Un truc de fille. Insista-t-elle.

- Ok. Fit Garcia doucement pendant que Jennifer les trainait dehors. Tu ne veux pas aussi faire un scanner tant qu'on est là.

- Je ferais mieux de te laisser te reposer aussi. Fit Reid en se levant, prenant son sac.

- Reid. L'arrêta-t-il en lui saisissant le poignet l'attirant vers lui le faisant asseoir sur le bord du lit.

- Quoi? Demanda-t-il un peu brusquement.

- Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'on essaie.

- Morgan, je ne crois pas en être capable.

- Oh. Fit Derek en le relâchant. Je pensais que tu aimais bien être avec moi.

- C'est le cas, j'adore être avec toi mais je ne me sens pas capable de coucher avec quelqu'un. Murmura Reid, mais le plus vieux l'entendit et se frappa mentalement en saisissant le quiproquo.

- Non, non, je voulais juste qu'on sorte ensemble en dehors du boulot, rien que toi et moi. Rien de sexuel, juste un rendez-vous quand je serai sorti d'ici. Alors qu'en dis-tu?

- Ça me plairait mais tu es sûr que tu ne préférerais pas sortir avec une de ces infirmières?

- Certain. Alors?

- J'aimerais beaucoup.

- Encore une petite chose …

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu ne voudrais pas réessayer maintenant que je suis réveillé.

- De quoi tu parles? Demanda le jeune homme rougissant malgré lui, en ayant peur de comprendre.

- Je te parle de ça.

Derek l'attira vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune. Quand ils se séparèrent, Morgan avait un sourire en coin.

- Cela t'apprendra à vouloir abuser de moi dans mon sommeil, p'tit génie dévergondé.

- C'est de ta faute. Fit le jeune homme en se levant reprenant son sac.

- En partant envoies moi une infirmière. Dit Morgan et le génie blanchit. Je veux juste la convaincre que je suis en pleine forme et que je peux sortir.

- Je vais plutôt appeler le docteur Vektor .

- Serais-tu jaloux?

- Je vais te laisser te reposer. A plus tard Morgan.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Cria presque Derek alors que Spencer sortait de la chambre.

Dans les couloirs, Reid croisa une infirmière d'une quarantaine d'années, qui semblait fort désagréable aussi bien niveau caractère que physique. Il eut alors une idée, il lui demanda si elle voulait bien passer par la chambre de Morgan parce que ce dernier l'avait expressément demandée. Alors qu'il entrait dans le taxi, il reçut un message.

"Tu vas me le payer petit génie jaloux, tu commenceras déjà par payer le restaurant que j'aurai choisi."

Spencer sourit, se sentant plus heureux. Il ne savait pas de quoi demain sera fait, mais il décida de vivre au jour le jour, de combattre les épreuves comme elles viendraient. L'évaluation, sa mutilation, sa relation avec Morgan,… Il avait retrouvé la force en lui de continuer, il savait où était sa place et avec qui il voulait être.

_avenir, c'est comme le présent, mais en plus long" Dan Quisenberry_

* * *

**Voilà, un chapitre un peu décousu, mais je n'ai pas réussi à le faire autrement. Et ça donne un style, non? J'espère écrire la suite plus vite, et je remercie encore ma beta, qui a le courage de relire mes textes pleins de fautes. **

**Ps: Si quelqu'un vaut m'offir un nouvel ordinateur, j'en serai ravie, lol. **


	17. Chapter 17

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

Beta: **Ptitenath92**

**Bonjour tout le monde. Comme personne n'a voulu m'offir un ordi, bande de radin XD. J'ai du en acheté un, juste pour vous. (j'exagère un peu). Sinon nouveau chapitre, un peu court je l'avoue mais on arrive à la fin, surement qu'il y aura 20 chapitres en tout. Donc pour ceux qui savent calculé, il en reste trois. Comme d'habitude, merci aux reviewers et à ma béta. Je vous laisse à votre lecture...**

**La citation**

* * *

_Chaque personne qu'on s'autorise à aimer, est quelqu'un qu'on prend le risque de perdre. Grey's Anatomy_

* * *

Morgan était stressé, assis à son bureau, il chiffonna une feuille de papier et la jeta à la poubelle. Il lança un énième regard à la porte d'entrée. Emily le regarda faire, regarda sa montre et lui dit.

- Il n'est parti que depuis dix minutes.

- Je sais mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment .

- Tu crois qu'ils ne vont pas le reprendre? Demanda-t-elle. Maintenant elle aussi s'inquiétait.

- Et si on attendait qu'il revienne avant de faire des suppositions hâtives.

- Rossi a raison. Conclut Prentiss en se replongeant dans son travail.

Derek grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe et plongea son nez dans son dossier. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital. Il allait parfaitement bien, aucune séquelle. Cependant aujourd'hui Spencer devait passer son évaluation et Derek était aussi stressé que lui. En même temps, même si Reid n'était pas repris, il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Donc il n'aurait pas du être aussi nerveux.

Quinze minutes, trente minutes, les minutes s'égrenaient à la vitesse de l'escargot. Emily était allée voir JJ et Rossi voir Hotch. Apparemment les deux en avaient marre de le voir ruminer. Il était donc tout seul à son bureau. Finalement Reid entra. D'après son visage, le métis ne savait pas s'il était heureux ou pas. Le génie avança calmement et s'assit à son bureau en faisait mine d'ignorer son ami.

- Alors ? Demanda Derek, Spencer releva lentement la tête et avec un sourire lui dit.

- Je suis repris.

- C'est génial !

- Avec une période d'essai pendant laquelle je dois aller voir un psychologue.

- Ce n'est qu'une formalité.

- Oui je suppose. Fit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

L'entrevue s'était bien passée dans l'ensemble. Il s'était défendu, il y avait du pour et du contre mais finalement ses aptitudes et l'avis de ses supérieurs étaient en sa faveur. C'était bon, d'être de nouveau là, et de faire bisquer Morgan, pour une fois que ce n'était pas le contraire. Même s'il devait avouer que c'était bon de savoir que son ami s'inquiétait autant pour lui. Garcia arriva à ce moment là, toute de rose vêtue, avec un serre-tête de la même couleur avec des plumes. Elle semblait encore débordante d'énergie, elle s'arrêta à côté de Derek.

- Les gars, ce soir on sort pour fêter ça.

- Comment es-tu déjà au courant ? Demanda Morgan et la blonde fit semblant d'être choquée.

- Sache mon beau chevalier noir, que je sais tout et je vois tout avant tout le monde. Et je vois que tout le monde viendra. Dit-elle plus haut pour que le reste de l'équipe qui descendait les escaliers, puisse l'entendre. Foi de Pénélope Garcia !

- C'est sûr, il ne vaut mieux pas s'attirer son courroux. Ricana Morgan en faisant un clin d'œil à Reid.

Le soir même, l'équipe se retrouva donc dans leur bar préféré. Pour un vendredi soir, l'ambiance était assez calme. Tous autour d'une table, un verre à la main, l'équipe s'amusait. Puis Garcia leva son verre et dit :

- J'aimerai porter un toast, à notre petit génie, qui retrouve sa place et qui n'a plus intérêt de nous quitter. Parce que cette équipe ne tiendrait pas sans lui. Dit-elle en fixant Reid, qui rougit et ne savait plus où se mettre.

- À notre petit génie. Fit Morgan à ses côtés en levant son verre et les autres firent de même en répétant la phrase, Reid lui donna un léger coup de coude qui fit rire le métis.

Ils burent une gorgée, et en les regardant Spencer se rendit compte qu'il ne les avait pas encore remerciés.

- Je voudrais vous remercier tous, pour m'avoir soutenu et également pardonné d'être parti. Vous comptez beaucoup pour moi. Vous êtes ma famille. Dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait forte.

- À la famille. Répéta Morgan encore une fois suivi des autres, les deux hommes se fixèrent avant de se séparer quand Garcia cria presque.

- J'adore cette chanson !

Ils passèrent la soirée à danser. Rossi et Hotch partirent les premiers et le reste de l'équipe continua encore un peu. Reid et Derek sortirent du bar ensemble.

- C'était une bonne soirée. Fit Derek alors qu'ils marchaient vers sa voiture.

- Très bonne, je ne croyais pas pouvoir revivre une telle soirée.

- Comme quoi. Fit Morgan en sortant ses clés. Bon je rentre, je suis vanné. Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

- Non, je ne suis pas loin. Répondit Reid mais il se mordit la langue, alors que son ami s'arrêtait.

- Maintenant que j'y pense tu dors où ?

- À l'hôtel, mais c'est provisoire.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit.

- Je ne voulais pas vous embêter. Et puis tu étais à l'hôpital.

- En tout cas, ce soir tu dors chez moi.

- Non, je suis bien là-bas.

- Reid, ce n'est pas sain de dormir à l'hôtel. Allez, ne m'oblige pas à te supplier. Dit-il d'une façon que Reid n'aurait jamais pu refuser.

- D'accord.

Ils rentrèrent tout les deux, quand Reid passa la porte il se souvint de la dernière fois où il était venu. Ce n'était pas franchement un bon souvenir. Surtout qu'une pointe de jalousie venait se mêler à l'équation. Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Derek.

- Prendre le lit…

- Quoi ? Demanda Reid et Morgan sourit.

- Je disais que tu pouvais prendre le lit.

- Non, le divan fera parfaitement l'affaire. Répondit le plus jeune plus sèchement, l'autre haussa un sourcil mais voulut détendre l'atmosphère.

- On a déjà eu cette conversation et j'ai bien aimé la fin.

- Pas ce soir !

- Ok petit génie. La salle de bain est là, et je dois bien avoir quelque chose à te prêter.

Ils se préparèrent et se séparèrent pour dormir chacun de leur côté. Reid se trouvait stupide d'en vouloir à Derek parce qu'il était sorti avec d'autres avant lui. Mais il avait peur d'être simplement un nom sur son grand tableau de chasse. Malgré tout ce que l'agent lui avait dit, c'était plus fort que lui, il doutait. La confiance n'avait jamais été son fort et encore moins depuis l'affaire Samuel. Parce que même si Derek était sincère combien de temps tiendrait-il s'il ne pouvait lui donner ce qu'il attendait ? Rien que de penser au sexe, il en avait la nausée.

Finalement il s'endormit mais se réveilla en sursaut une heure plus tard. Il regarda l'heure, il était quatre heures du matin. Il se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain. Il se regarda dans le miroir, les images de son cauchemar encore présentes dans son esprit. Rossi avait raison, il essayait d'occuper son esprit mais dés que celui-ci était libre, Samuel revenait à la charge. Il ne pourrait pas affronter ça. Il vit le rasoir de Derek, il le prit doucement et l'approcha de son bras. Il fit une première entaille, c'était libératoire mais moins qu'avant. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Avant la première entaille était toujours celle qui lui procurait le plus de bien. Il entendit Derek se retourner dans son lit. Il se sentit minable, il pensa un instant à prendre ses affaires et partir. Non, il n'était pas un lâche contrairement à ce que Samuel disait. Il prit son courage à deux mains, ravala sa honte et se dirigea vers la chambre de son ami. La porte était ouverte, il entra et se trouva là, fort bête. Il n'allait quand même pas le réveiller pour ses petits états d'âme. Mais la question ne se posa pas quand Morgan ouvrit les yeux et se redressa.

- Reid qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Cacahuète. Dit-il, le mot était sortit tout seul, c'était plus facile que d'expliquer avec de longues phrases.

- Oh, de quoi as-tu besoin ? Demanda son ami en passant une main sur son visage pour se réveiller.

- Toi, seulement toi.

Le brun se glissa sous les couvertures, et se colla au métis. Ce dernier l'entoura de ses bras et posa sa tête contre la sienne. Ce revirement de situation était plutôt inattendu du point de vue de Derek. Mais il appréciait d'avoir le jeune homme contre lui et il aimait être celui qui le rassurait. Même s'il avait parfois du mal à comprendre se qui se passait dans la tête du génie. Il trouvait donc que c'était une bonne idée qu'il aille voir un psy. Il attendit que Reid s'endorme avant de fermer les yeux à son tour.

Le lendemain soir, Derek emmena Reid dans un restaurant. Il ne lui dit pas lequel pour lui faire la surprise. Mais il regretta vite son geste, quand il vit le jeune blêmir quand ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta le plus âgé, mais Reid détourna la tête.

- Rien..

- Reid ! Le rabroua-t-il et le jeune homme prit une inspiration et lui dit.

- Samuel m'emmenait parfois ici..

Derek regarda le restaurant puis Reid, et lui saisit le bras.

- On va ailleurs !

- Non. Fit-il catégorique. Il faut bien que je commence à surpasser toute cette histoire.

- Je suis avec toi !

- Je sais…

Ils entrèrent et mangèrent. Au début Reid était tendu à l'extrême regardant les serveurs pour voir s'il le reconnaissait. A la fin du repas, Derek vit que son ami était enfin décontracté, il se dit que c'était le moment ou jamais de mettre son idée en action.

- J'ai une proposition à te faire, mais tu peux refuser.

- Je t'écoute.

- Comme on sort en quelque sorte ensemble, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais venir vivre avec moi.

- Tu considères qu'on sort ensemble ? Demanda Spencer, ce qui déstabilisa le plus vieux.

- Beh oui en quelque sorte.

- Derek, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Mais je ne veux pas gâcher tout en allant trop loin.

- Tu veux qu'on reste ami juste parce que tu as peur de ce qu'on pourrait vivre?

- Non, enfin je n'en sais rien. Bafouilla le plus jeune, il aurait juste voulu passer une soirée calme sans prise de tête. Je ne  
sais même pas comment qualifier notre relation. J'ai peur Morgan, je ne veux pas aller trop vite.

- Je comprends. Dit-il calmement en tournant la tête.

- Tu le dis mais tu ne le penses pas.

- J'ai fait une erreur.

- Je suis désolé Morgan, il vaut mieux que je retourne à l'hôtel.

Morgan ne l'arrêta pas, il le regarda partir en se reprenant un verre. Où avait-il encore merdé ? Il n'avait jamais voulu s'engager avant, c'était quelque chose d'insensé pour lui. Alors pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça avec Reid ? Son ami lui faisait perdre tous ses repères et lui ne faisait que des bêtises, quel fine équipe ils faisaient. Avoir une relation avec Reid était pire qu'avec une fille, qui l'eut cru. C'était mesquin de penser ça. Finalement Spencer avait peut-être raison, leur histoire était vouée à l'échec. Mais bordel, il l'aimait.

Il fallait qu'il parle à quelqu'un. Il se leva, il voulut aller payer l'addition mais c'était déjà fait. Reid avait tenu sa promesse, il avait payé sa dette.

* * *

**Petit rebondissement dans leur vie et oui tout ne pouvait pas aller comme un claquement de doigt. Il faut bien des rechutes de Spence et des bétises de Morgan. J'espère que cela vous plait. Et vous avez vu, ils ont changé le bouton de review, c'est encore plus simple... Je dis ça mais je dis rien.**


	18. Chapter 18

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

Beta: **Ptitenath92**

**Bonsoir, un nouveau chapitre placé sous le signe de la légèreté qui contraste beaucoup avec le début de ma fic. J'ai ramené le reste de l'équipe à la rescousse pour aider nos tourtereaux. J'espère que vous aimerez ce changement d'ambiance. **

* * *

**Alors cette fois-ci la citation n'est pas vraiment une citation, mais un dialogue de Grey's Anatomy que j'ai modifié pour ma fic**

* * *

**Les seules personnes qui ne savent pas que Derek aime Spencer, sont Derek et Spencer.**

* * *

- Alors JJ, lâche le morceau. Nous savons que tu sais quelque chose que nous ne savons pas.

Jennifer, Emily et Garcia était chez la mère de famille pour une soirée entre filles. Son mari et son fils étaient sortis et l'informaticienne et la brune s'était en quelque sorte invitées avec une idée en tête. Elles se trouvaient toutes les trois dans le salon, assises sur le canapé devant leurs cocktails.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Dit innocemment JJ mais les deux filles en face d'elle, ne la lâchèrent pas.

- Morgan et Reid, tu sais quelque chose que nous ignorons. Expliqua Emily.

- Alors vous n'avez qu'à leur demander. Répliqua la blonde.

- Allez JJ, on est entre fille. Supplia Garcia avec une moue à laquelle son amie ne pouvait pas résister.

- Bon, de toute façon vu comment ils se conduisent, ce ne sera plus un secret longtemps. Fit Jennifer en haussant les épaules, les deux autres pendues à ses lèvres.

- Mais encore…

- Morgan est amoureux de Reid et vice versa.

La bombe était lâchée, les femmes se regardèrent puis leurs sourires s'élargirent et Pénélope lâcha un petit cri de joie.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, ils sortent ensemble ?

- Pas encore, c'est dur pour Spencer. Dit JJ, et elles se calmèrent un peu.

- Ouais c'est sûr. Fit Emily en prenant son verre retrouvant son air sérieux. Et Hotch et Rossi ?

- Je ne crois pas qu'ils savent, enfin on parle quand même de deux des meilleurs profilers.

- Sauf qu'on a juré de ne jamais se profiler entre nous.

- En tout cas, je trouve ça trop trognon. Roucoula Pénélope au bout d'un moment de calme.

- Pas jalouse ? Questionna Emily

- Je pourrais, si c'était une pétasse comme il en a l'habitude, mais là on parle de Reid. Dit-elle en appuyant bien le nom de leur ami. Je ne pourrais jamais faire le poids.

- Justement ils devaient sortir ce soir. Dit Jennifer en regardant sa montre, il était vingt-deux heure vingt-deux. Je me demande comment ça se passe.

Alors que les filles sirotaient leurs cocktails en s'imaginant la soirée des deux hommes, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Jennifer se leva et alla ouvrir. Elle fut surprise de tomber sur Reid.

- Reid, tu ne devais pas sortir avec Morgan ce soir ?

- On s'est disputé, j'aurais voulu t'en parler.

- Emily et Garcia sont là, mais viens on va aller en haut, on sera au calme. Fit la blonde s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

- Je ne veux pas gâcher votre soirée.

- T'inquiète pas, elles ont eu ce qu'elles voulaient maintenant elles ont de quoi faire. Dit-elle énigmatiquement, Reid n'essaya pas de comprendre trop perturbé par ses problèmes et suivit son hôtesse.

Jennifer alla quand même prévenir ses amies, puis monta avec le parrain de son fils à l'étage. Ils allèrent dans la chambre d'Henry, ils s'assirent sur son lit.

- Alors raconte-moi. L'invita la mère de famille, Reid se tortillait les mains.

- Je sais que tu t'es rendue compte que j'avais des sentiments pour Morgan.

- Oui et j'ai également vu, que lui était attiré par toi.

- Oui jusque là, tout allait bien. Ce soir on a passé une bonne soirée jusqu'à ce qu'il me demande de venir habiter chez lui.

- Et tu as pris peur ? Demanda délicatement JJ, de peur de blesser son ami et qu'il se braque.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'être un parmi tant d'autres dans son tableau de chasse. Dit-il brusquement et la femme fut émue par l'émotion qui transperçait de ses yeux.

- Je sais que mon opinion est celle d'une femme mais je n'ai jamais vu Morgan aussi attaché à quelqu'un. Et à ma connaissance, il n'a jamais proposé à quelqu'un d'habiter chez lui. Tu connais aussi bien que moi sa façon d'éloigner ses prétendantes ?

- Oui le truc de l'alliance. Marmonna Spencer en fixant ses mains.

- Morgan est macho, sûr de lui, dragueur mais il est fidèle. Et il est amoureux de toi. Peut-être que votre relation de marchera pas, mais ne crois-tu pas que tu le regretterais si tu n'essayais même pas ?

- Probablement.

En bas, les filles étaient toutes excitées par les révélations faites quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais elles étaient aussi très curieuses de savoir ce qui se disait en haut. Cependant si Reid était là, ce n'était pas vraiment un bon signe. Les deux femmes se demandaient si ce n'était pas abusé que de téléphoner à Morgan pour en savoir plus. Comme pour répondre à leur interrogation, le téléphone de Garcia sonna, elle vit que c'était Derek, elle décrocha.

- Mon beau ténébreux que me vaut ton appel. Demanda-t-elle innocemment en faisant un clin d'œil à son amie.

- J'avais juste envie de parler. Dit-il d'une voix sans vie que Garcia n'avait jamais entendue.

- Mais je t'écoute.

- On pourrait se retrouver quelque part ?

- Je suis chez JJ, là elle est avec un ami donc je suis seule, tu n'as qu'à venir.

- Je ne veux pas la déranger.

- Elle sera d'accord.

- Ok je serai là dans dix minutes.

- Je t'attends.

Elle raccrocha avec un grand sourire, alors qu'Emily la regardait avec un air interrogateur.

- Je ne suis peut-être pas profiler mais les histoires de cœurs, surtout celles des autres, j'en fais mon affaire. Tu veux m'aider à accomplir mon œuvre ?

- Allons-y !

Elles mirent tout en place, prévenant Jennifer en douce sans que Reid ne soit au courant. Dix minutes plus tard, Garcia alla ouvrir à un Derek à l'air de chien battu. Tellement mignon, qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie : le prendre dans ses bras. Mais son plan, c'était qu'à la fin ce soit Reid qui le prenne dans ses bras. Elle l'emmena dans le salon.

- Où est JJ ? Demanda-t-il en voyant les trois verres sur la table basse.

- À l'étage, Henry et Will ne sont pas là. Alors raconte-moi tout ? Dit-elle en s'asseyant tapant sur la place à côté pour qu'il s'asseye.

Il s'assit et se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant vraiment pas comment aborder le sujet. Finalement il se jeta à l'eau.

- Je suis sorti avec quelqu'un ce soir

- Oh, blonde brune ? Questionna-t-elle innocemment bien sûr voulant le déstabiliser mais on parlait quand même de Derek Morgan.

- Brune, ce n'était pas la première fois, on se voit beaucoup.

- Elle fréquente la même salle de sport que toi ?

- Non, on n'a pas vraiment les mêmes centres d'intérêt. Répondit-il en se passant une main sur la tête en soupirant et là se fut Garcia qui fut déstabilisée.

- Oh mais tu l'aimes ? Demanda-t-elle et là il se reprit.

- Je craque complètement à telle point que je lui ai proposé de venir habiter chez moi.

- Et elle a pris peur ?

- Oui et elle s'est enfuie.

- Et tu ne l'as pas arrêtée ?

- Quand je suis avec lui, je fais tout de travers. Je me suis dis que se serait peut-être plus simple d'abandonner mais je n'arrive pas à passer à autre chose.

- T'es vraiment accro, c'est chou.

- Chou ? Je ne suis pas chou. Se vexa l'agent.

- Mais Reid si, tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Complètement. Répondit-il trop vite, il se rendit compte de son erreur et voulut la rectifier. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Trop tard. Alors maintenant écoute moi bien, tu m'as appelée pour que je t'aide. Alors voilà, en haut t'attend le garçon le plus, mignon, naïf et intelligent que je connaisse. Tu vas aller le trouver et avoir une conversation avec lui, et s'il veut s'enfuir, un conseil, cette fois-ci rattrape-le.

Morgan resta quelques secondes interdit, c'est comme si son cerveau mettait des plombes à comprendre son amie. Cette dernière décida de le faire réagir. Elle se leva et le tira par le bras.

- Allez, debout montre que tu es toujours mon preux chevalier en armure prêt à aller conquérir son prince.

Derek lui lança un dernier regard avant de monter à l'étage. Il croisa JJ qui lui sourit en lui montrant la porte de la chambre de son fils. Il l'ouvrit et vit Reid entrain d'admirer les livres d'enfants qui se trouvaient dans la petite bibliothèque. Morgan toussa pour faire savoir qu'il était là. Spencer se retourna d'un coup.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je crois qu'on s'est fait avoir !

- Je ferais mieux de partir. Dit Reid passant à côté de son ami mais ce dernier l'attrapa par le bras.

- Non. Dit Derek doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je fais ce que j'aurais du faire tout à l'heure. Expliqua le métis en le relâchant voyant qu'il ne partirait pas. Je sais que tu as vécu des choses terribles, mais j'étais là pour te soutenir. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, c'est la dernière chose que je veux faire. Je veux me réveiller avec toi à mes côtés, je veux écouter tes statistiques incongrues. Je veux te protéger, je veux être avec toi. Dit-il d'une traite et Reid écouta tout ce flot de déclaration incongrue.

- Et si ça ne marche pas ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

- Et bien on aura vécu de belles choses et je pense qu'on est assez mature que pour ne pas que ça se répercute sur notre travail.

Les deux hommes face à face s'analysèrent quelques secondes, Derek était stressé ne sachant pas comment allait réagir son ami cette fois-ci. Reid quant-à lui, décida que pour la seconde fois, il allait écouter son cœur.

- Moi je suis mature mais toi c'est encore à voir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit le jeunot ?

- T'as déjà des problèmes d'audition vieillard ? Rigola le plus jeune, les deux hommes se regardèrent puis Spencer murmura. Redemande le moi ?*

- Quoi ? Demanda Derek en haussant le sourcil droit.

- Redemande-le moi. Répéta le génie plus fort et Morgan comprit.

- Veux-tu emménager chez moi ?

- Avec plaisir !

Derek remit une mèche de cheveux de son ami derrière son oreille, puis s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

En bas, les trois filles se trouvaient dans la cuisine, regardant le plafond.

- Vous croyez que ça a marché ? Demanda JJ.

- On n'entend pas de cris. Constata Emily.

- Ni dans ce sens, ni dans l'autre. Sourit Garcia et Jennifer l'a regarda avec de grand yeux.

- Ils ne vont quand même pas faire ça dans la chambre de mon fils ?

- On est rentré. Fit la voix de son mari venant de l'entrée, il vint vers elles et les femmes firent comme si de rien n'était.

- Will ça a été ? Demanda la blonde en embrassant son mari passant une main dans les cheveux de son fils endormi dans ses bras.

- Oui il est crevé, je vais le monter dans sa chambre. Dit-il voulant faire demi-tour.

- Non ! Firent les trois femmes et Will se retourna.

- Quoi ?

- Je vais aller monter mon filleul dans sa chambre. Dit Garcia en tendant les mains.

- C'est stupide, je vais y aller. Vous n'avez qu'à rester entre filles.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée, je vais le faire. Essaya JJ et son homme fronça les sourcils.

- Vous êtes bizarres.

- Ça ce n'est pas nouveau. Les interrompit Derek en entrant dans la pièce Spencer juste derrière lui.

- Bonsoir Will. Dit-il en ayant un sourire attendri devant son filleul.

- Vous étiez là aussi ? Demanda l'inspecteur. Je croyais que c'était une soirée entre filles.

- On s'est incrusté mais on va s'en aller.

- Bon je vais aller mettre le petit prince au lit. Dit-il en embrassant la tête blonde, il se tourna vers les femmes. Si les filles n'ont plus d'objection !

- Aucune. Dirent-elles en cœur.

Le père de famille sortit et ils l'entendirent monter les escaliers. Derek se tourna vers ses amies.

- Merci les filles, mais la prochaine fois que vous vous mêlez de notre vie privée, sauf en cas de force majeure, je lâcherai des choses compromettantes sur vous.

- Promis. Dirent-elles en souriant et alors qu'ils sortaient de la maison, elles rajoutèrent. Juste en cas de force majeure !

Les garçons sortirent dans la soirée fraiche, mais tous les deux étaient beaucoup plus détendus qu'en entrant. Morgan passa un bras autour des épaules de son petit-ami. Ce dernier leva la tête vers lui.

- Tu me diras, les choses compromettantes que tu as sur elles ?

- Quand tu seras plus grand. Dit-il en l'embrassant.

- Vieillard !

- Tu l'as déjà dit, il faudra renouveler tes piques.

- On rentre ?

- Oui on rentre. Répéta-t-il finalement son idée de départ s'était réalisée.

Le lendemain l'ambiance au bureau était également détendue, les filles formaient un groupe près de la machine à café pendant que Reid et Morgan étaient à leurs bureaux se lançant des regards et des sourires. Dans le bureau de Hotch se trouvaient ce dernier et Rossi qui regardait la scène d'un air amusé.

- Ils ont beau être les meilleurs profilers de leur génération, parfois ils sont vraiment navrants. Commenta Rossi en buvant son café.

- Tu n'as jamais été amoureux ? Demanda Aaron à ses côtés connaissant la réponse.

- Si trois fois, ça ne m'a jamais réussi. Mais je ne te parle pas que d'eux deux, regarde les trois voyeuses. On dirait qu'on a offert un nouveau chouchou rose à Garcia.

- Et je n'ai jamais vu Emily aussi expressive, quant à JJ…

- C'est JJ. Dirent-ils en souriant.

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent de la fenêtre et s'assirent.

- En tout cas ça fait du bien à l'équipe après ce qu'ils ont vécu. Constata Hotch.

- Oui mais ne t'éloigne pas du sujet, parlons affaire. Tu me dois cinquante dollars, j'avais dit que Reid et Morgan sortiraient ensemble avant la fin du mois.

- Oui mais je t'avais dit que les filles s'en mêleraient.

- Un point partout.

- On aura qu'à aller au restaurant tu choisis le restaurant et je choisis le vin.

- Marché conclu. Fit le chef en serrant la main de son ami.

- Et pour Strauss que comptes-tu faire ?

- Ils seront pensionnés avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Le téléphone d'Aaron sonna, il décrocha, eut une courte conversation et raccrocha. D'un regard, les hommes se relèvent et sortirent du bureau, ils regardèrent la scène une dernière fois.

- Je suis presque triste de gâcher un tel moment. Dit finalement Hotchner et Rossi lui sourit.

- C'est faux !

- Tous en salle de briefing, on a une nouvelle affaire !

* * *

* petit clin d'oeil au dernier épisode de la saison sept, je n'en dis pas plus pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu.

* * *

**Je remercie mes revieweurs qui bizarrement sont presque différents à chaque chapitres, mais il y a quand même les récurrents mais j'aime toutes les reviews, je suis accros comme presque tout ceux qui écrivent je pense. Bref aussi merci à ma Béta . Sur ce bonne nuit.**


	19. Chapter 19

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

Beta: **Ptitenath92**

**Bonjour tout le monde j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne c'est que cette histoire a une fin, la mauvaise c'est que c'est déjà ce chapitre. Et oui, patriciacarson m'a fait remarqué que le chapitre précédent aurait très bien put être une fin. Et en le relisant je me suis dit que c'était vrai. Il avait tout d'une belle fin cependant, il manquait quelques détails que j'avais en tête. Donc voici l'épilogue en espérant qu'il vous plaise. J'écrirais surement une autre fic, je ne sais pas encore si se sera sur Esprit Criminel, on verra bien. Je vous laisse découvrir la fin mielleuse de mon cru.**

* * *

**"Alors ca ne sera pas facile, ce sera même très dur, il va falloir faire des efforts chaque jour mais je suis prêt à les faire parce que je suis amoureux de toi. Et je te veux chaque jour, près de moi. Toi et moi, pour toujours." N'oublie jamais**

* * *

Trois mois étaient passés depuis que Reid avait emménagé chez Derek. Tous avaient retrouvé une routine, le boulot était le boulot et la vie privée, était privée même pour les femmes fouineuses de l'équipe.

A la fin d'une journée de congé, alors que les deux hommes regardaient un film à la télévision, on sonna à la porte. Les deux hommes se regardèrent surpris, il était déjà tard et il pleuvait des cordes dehors. Spencer qui était couché avec la tête posé sur les genoux de son chéri, se mit assis et Derek alla ouvrir. Il revint dans le salon avec un invité trempé.

- Danielle mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda le génie en se levant observant la jeune fille.

Elle avait un t-shirt bleu foncé à longue manche et un jean trop grands, le tout complètement trempé et ses cheveux bruns laissaient tomber des gouttes sur le sol. Il vit également des cernes sous ses yeux, encore une fois, il ne put que remarquer la ressemblance avec lui-même. Il avait été la voir plusieurs fois depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital mais à chaque fois, elle semblait aller bien. Ils parlaient de livres, de musiques,… Il n'avait pas voulu voir plus loin. Même quand le psychologue lui avait dit qu'elle ne parlait plus qu'à lui. Il avait été égoïste, ne voyant que ses problèmes personnels.

- Tu m'avais donné ta nouvelle adresse quand tu es venu me voir. Dit-elle et sa voix commença à trembler alors que ses yeux s'embuèrent. Je t'ai menti, je n'arrête pas de faire des cauchemars, je n'arrive pas à les enlever de ma tête.

- Tu en as parlé à ton psy ?

- Il dit que c'est normal, mais je veux seulement que ça s'arrête.

- Mais les sœurs vont s'inquiéter quand elles vont s'apercevoir que tu n'es plus là

- Comme elles l'ont fait la première fois ? Elles s'en foutent de nous et toi aussi !

- Ne dis pas ça. Dit Reid en s'approchant mais la jeune fille s'éloigna de lui.

- C'est la vérité ! Cria Danielle, Derek qui était resté en retrait décida d'intervenir.

- On va se calmer, je propose que tu ailles prendre une douche et après on parlera de la situation calmement. Dit-il d'une voix calme en posant une main sur l'épaule de la petite qui leva les yeux vers lui. Ça te va ?

- Oui. Dit-elle en évitant de regarder Spencer.

Morgan alla lui montrer la salle de bain, lui donna des affaires sèches et revint retrouver son petit-ami dans le salon. Il était assis, sa tête entre ses mains. Quand le métis s'assit à côté de lui, il leva la tête et plongea ses yeux perdus dans ceux de son ami. Derek pouvait voir le doute, la culpabilité, la peine dans ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que qui te tracasse ?

- Il va falloir prévenir la police.

- Tu crois que c'est la solution ? Cette petite à l'air complètement perdue

- On ne peut pas la garder ici.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Tu pourrais l'aider.

- Je ne pourrai pas l'aider, je n'arrive déjà pas à régler mes propres problèmes.

- Ce serait peut-être plus facile si vous en parliez ensemble.

- Tu veux qu'on soit accusé d'enlèvement ?

- Et si on l'adoptait ?

- Tu n'es pas sérieux !

- Cette petite s'est attachée à toi, tu es le seul adulte en qui elle a confiance.

- Tu te rends compte du nombre de paperasse qu'il faudra. Et en étant gay, ce sera d'autant plus difficile.

- C'est sûr que si on n'essaye pas, on n'y arrivera pas.

- Tu es vraiment sérieux ?

- Moi, oui. Je l'aime bien cette gamine et puis on pourrait tirer quelques ficelles.

- On peut essayer. Finit par dire Reid en s'appuyant sur lui.

Un mois plus tard, Danielle avait dut repartir à l'orphelinat le temps que la procédure se mette en place. Les deux hommes allaient souvent la voir mais en même temps ils ne voulaient pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Pendant ce temps chez eux, Derek semblait vraiment prendre du plaisir à avoir quelqu'un avec qui vivre. Mais Spencer avait toujours un frein. Il avait dut mal à savoir pourquoi. Si c'était parce que la dernière fois qu'il avait vécu avec quelqu'un, il avait contrôlé sa vie. Où était-ce parce qu'il savait que d'autres personnes avaient couché avec son compagnon dans ce même appartement. Surtout que depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Spencer s'en voulait de ne pas savoir donner ce plaisir à son petit-ami. Ce dernier le poussait gentiment, avec des caresses, des baisers, mais Reid bloquait. Cela le rendait parfois irritable et Morgan avait tendance à s'énerver quand le génie faisait sa tête et qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi.

On était mardi soir, Spencer faisait la cuisine pendant que Derek était allé louer un film. Ce dernier rentra dans l'appartement et lui montra son achat.

- Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer ce film. Dit-il avec entrain mais Reid ne se retourna même pas.

- Surement. Marmonna-t-il en coupant les tomates.

- Tu ne l'as même pas regardé.

- Je te fais confiance.

- Je vois ça.

Derek enleva sa veste, alla poser le dvd dans le salon puis repassa à l'attaque, il encercla la taille du brun et lui posa un baiser dans le cou.

- Je suis occupé. Répondit Spencer en se défaisant de la prise.

- Tu pourrais laisser tomber ça deux minutes. Fit le métis en s'appuyant contre le comptoir pendant que le plus jeune continuait en lui tournant délibérément le dos.

- Non !

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ? Demanda Morgan frustré et contrarié que Reid l'évite du regard.

- Rien, rien du tout.

Derek saisit le bras de Spencer, il n'aimait pas faire ça car le génie frissonnait toujours quand on le serrait fort. Mais au moins il réagissait, il le fusillait du regard, mais au moins il le regardait.

- Reid pour que je te comprenne, il faut que tu me parles

- T'as eu un message sur ton répondeur, Mickael voulait savoir si tu étais partant pour une soirée chaude et torride comme la semaine dernière. Fit Reid d'une voix neutre.

- Il délire, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis… Commença-t-il mais il s'arrêta, le plus jeune continua à sa place.

- Depuis qu'il était nu au milieu de ton salon.

- Oui. Répondit Derek penaud pas vraiment heureux de se rappeler sa bêtise.

- Alors pourquoi a-t-il dit ça?

- Parce que c'est un con, que je l'ai un peu pris comme bouche-trou et qu'il a voulu se venger. Expliqua le métis et Spencer le croyait mais cela n'était pas vraiment le problème.

- Sauf que lui peut te donner ce dont tu as envie.

- Je ne te demande rien.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire. J'aimerai tellement.

- Chut ! Fit Morgan et lui prenant son visage entre ses mains. Je pourrais attendre mille ans, tu es la seule personne avec qui j'ai envie d'être. Ces relations ne m'ont jamais rien apporté que du sexe alors qu'avec toi, je me sens bien sans ça. Je t'aime Reid !

- Je t'aime aussi. Répondit Reid en posant ta tête sur ton torse.

- Mais il y a autre chose. Demanda Morgan en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Je ne peux pas te le demander, tu as déjà tellement fait pour moi. Tu me soutiens, tu m'aides, et Danielle aussi.

- Je pourrais faire bien plus. Dit-il et Reid releva la tête.

- J'aimerais qu'on déménage, j'ai de l'argent de côté. J'aimerais un nouveau départ, pour moi, pour nous et Danielle.

- C'est d'accord pour un nouveau départ.

Un mois et trois jours plus tard…

- A droite, non, à gauche, non un peu plus à droite.

Morgan portait un fauteuil pendant que Reid le dirigeait dans leur salon. Ils venaient d'emménager dans une petite maison. Le plus vieux préférait les appartements mais il avait cédé encore une fois pour Spencer. Cette maison n'était pas loin du boulot et ils l'avaient eu à un bon prix. Il restait encore quelques rénovations à faire à l'étage, mais d'ici un mois tout sera parfait.

- Reid ! Décide toi c'est lourd. Grogna gentiment le métis.

- Là, c'est parfait. Fit Reid et Morgan posa le fauteuil beige par terre et s'assit dedans.

- Bon je crois que c'est fini pour le salon.

- Non, il reste encore une chose à mettre. Fit Spencer en s'approchant des dernières caisses.

- Quoi ?

Reid sortit un cadre d'une des boites en carton, il le posa sur la bibliothèque. Derek, curieux s'approcha pour voir l'objet. Il sourit en reconnaissant la photo. C'était celle que Samuel avait trouvé dans le livre, celle où Derek enlaçait Reid.

- J'adore cette photo.

- Pour moi, c'est à ce moment là que j'ai su que j'avais des sentiments pour toi.

- J'adore encore plus cette photo. Dit-il en embrassant son amant mais comme toujours il s'arrêta avant de perdre le contrôle. Si on rangeait la cuisine maintenant ?

Mais alors qu'il s'éloignait, Reid le retint par le bras. Derek surpris se retourna les sourcils levés. Le génie s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa à son tour, plus profondément. Mais Morgan le repoussa doucement à bout de souffle.

- Spencer, je …

- Je te fais confiance.

Il n'en fallut pas plus et Morgan reprit son baiser en poussant son amant contre le mur. Il commença à déboutonner la chemise du génie. Ce dernier se laissait faire, appréciant chaque geste mais gardant les yeux ouverts de peur de retomber dans un cauchemar. Cette crainte qu'en fermant les yeux, il puisse voir Samuel à la place de Morgan. En gardant le contact visuel son cerveau ne pourrait pas se tromper enfin, il l'espérait.

- Derek, chambre. Dit-il dans un souffle.

- D'accord.

Spencer mit ses jambes autour de la taille de Derek, ce dernier sans cesser de l'embrasser l'emmena dans leur chambre. Il le posa doucement sur le lit. Le jeune homme était torse nu, Derek enleva également son t-shirt. Mais il s'arrêta en regardant le jeune homme allonger sur le lit, il semblait encore si fragile avec sa cicatrice sur le cœur. Reid prit ça pour du dégout et voulut se relever.

- Spence. Murmura Derek

- Je te dégoûte. Dit-il en détournant les yeux.

- Oh non, je veux juste être sûr que tu es prêt.

- Je, oui…

- J'irais doucement.

Les deux hommes reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Spencer s'offrit complètement à l'homme qu'il aimait. Et Derek apprécia chaque instant comme si c'était la première fois qu'il faisait l'amour.

Six mois plus tard…

Toute l'équipe se trouvait dans le salon du couple. Will, Henry, Jack et Haley étaient également présents. L'ambiance était détendue et les deux hommes étaient vraiment contents que leur relation soit si bien acceptée par leurs amis.

- Après six mois vous nous invitez quand même. Dit Rossi en sirotant son whisky.

- En même temps, on a accumulé affaire sur affaire. Se défendit Morgan en apportant un verre de jus d'orange à Jack.

- Oui on n'a pas chômé. Rajouta JJ.

- J'espère que les prochains mois seront plus calmes, j'aimerais voir un peu plus ma femme. Dit Will en prenant la main de sa femme.

- Je suis d'accord. Approuva la femme d'Hotch.

- Je t'ai promis qu'on irait à la mer, alors on ira. Fit leur patron en regardant son fils jouer avec Henry par terre.

- Mais en tout cas, c'est super chou chez vous. Fit Pénélope en voulant détourner la conversation admirant la décoration des hommes, un vrai mélange de Reid et Morgan.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas chou Garcia et donc chez moi ce n'est pas chou.

- Chez nous. Corrigea Reid avec un sourire.

- Oui chez nous. Répéta Morgan souriant à son tour.

- Je propose de porter un toast à la réintégration officielle de Reid dans l'équipe. Fit Emily en levant son verre, tout le monde fit de même en trinquant.

- Il n'y plus de cacahuète. Fit Jack en regardant le pot vide.

- On n'en a plus besoin. Murmura Reid à l'oreille de Derek qui sourit à l'allusion, c'est à ce moment là que le téléphone du génie sonna, il s'excusa et alla dans le bureau.

- Monsieur Reid, c'est Gwenaëlle Blye. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, je sais qu'il est tard.

- Non aucun problème

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle, votre demande d'adoption a été acceptée, vous pourrez aller chercher Danielle dans deux jours à huit heures, je serai là. Je vous laisserai lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

- Merci beaucoup.

- On se voit vendredi, bonne soirée Docteur Reid.

Elle raccrocha, Reid s'assit sur le fauteuil derrière le bureau, il resta là pendant un bon moment. C'était une chose de vouloir adopter un enfant, c'en était une autre de savoir que dans deux jours on serait père. Derek entra et sourit en voyant son petit-ami plongé dans ses pensées.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il

- C'était notre avocate.

- Et ? Demanda impatiemment le métis.

- On a la garde. Et si on n'y arrivait pas. Et si… Demanda Reid mais il fut arrêté par les lèvres de Morgan sur les siennes.

- Tout se passera bien. Dit –il en libérant les lèvres de son amant. J'ai trouvé une nouvelle façon de te faire taire.

- Je t'aime Derek.

- Je t'aime aussi Spencer.

* * *

**Bon c'est la fin, je sais, ça fais très happy end à la conte de fée que voulez-vous je suis une fan de Disney et puis avec tout ce que j'ai fait endurer à Spencer, je lui devais bien ça. Petite précision, je sais qu'il aurait fallut plus de temps pour adopter un enfant, mais je m'en fous. Peut-être que certain auront été frustré de ne pas en savoir plus sur la première fois de Reid et Morgan, mais je trouve que c'était assez, vous avez vous aussi de l'imagination. Donc voilà on va se quitter ici et on se verra peut-êre sur une autre fic. En tout cas merci à tout ceux qui ont prit le temps de commenter, de me suivre.**


	20. Chapter 20

Rebonjour, d'abord je remercie les revieweurs pour cette fic et ma béta.

Alors que je viens de poster la fin de cette fic, une nouvelle idée à germer dans mon cerveau perturbé. Une nouvelle fic est née! Et comme c'est sur Esprit criminel, je vous en fait part pour savoir si cela pourrait vous interessez.

**William Reid est mort dans un accident de voiture. Voilà ce qu'apprend son fils en rentrant de mission. Mais ce n'est pas tout, son père c'était remarié et avait deux enfants. Les deux orphelins n'ont qu'une famille connue, et c'est leur demi-frère Spencer Reid.**

Alors bonne ou mauvais idée. Le premier chapitre sortira bientôt en tout cas.


	21. Annonce

**Hello!**

**Petite annonce pour vous faire savoir que j'ai créé un compte face book où vous pourrez suivre l'avancée de mes fics, je répondrai aux anonymes; je ferrai de la pub pour les fics que j'aimes, et où vous pourrez me houspiller quand je suis en retard et d'autres trucs dont je n'ai pas encore décidé. J'ai piqué l'idée à quelqu'un d'autre mais je trouvais ça pas mal. Si ça vous dis alors chercher Amy Mackensy, c'est gratuit, c'est marrant, à vous de voir. **

**Merci fidèles lecteurs **

**Mackensy**


End file.
